Can't Fight This Feeling
by WannaHoldYourHand
Summary: AU Set just before 'Never Been Kissed'. Karofsky comes out to Kurt and soon a friendship blossoms, but could it become more?
1. Chapter 1

**Dave**

'_You can do this Dave_,' I thought to myself. '_What's the worst that could happen?_'

This didn't help. I thought of all the possible outcomes of my forthcoming activity and almost turned back around. Then I saw him. Kurt Hummel, standing in all his glory by his locker, sorting through his text books with pale porcelain fingers. I immediately continued towards him, thinking about how to get his attention.

When I reached him, I settled with 'Oi, Fancy' to get his attention. I saw him suddenly tense at my voice, as if bracing himself for something. He turned on his heels and looked up at me. I noticed him biting his lip nervously.

Crap! He thought I was gonna hit him or something!

'Er, Kurt. I was wondering if I could talk to you..' I hesitated, peering around the hallway before continueing. 'Somewhere more... private?'

Kurt seemed shocked at my request and muttered 'Is this a trick?' I couldn't help but laugh at how cute he was. I shook my head vigourously.

'No no no, the guys are in practise, I only managed to get out cause I told Coach Beiste that I didn't feel very well. You don't have to, I was just kind of hoping I could …' I paused, thinking of how to phrase it. 'Get your advice?'

'Hmm, fine,' Kurt muttered glaring at me suspicously, and started walking down the hall, beckoning for me to follow. I couldn't stop myself from watching him strutting like a model in his skinny jeans. How did he manage to always look good?

Kurt stopped at a door, checking to see if anybody was inside and then waltzed in. I followed him, noting his choice of room. The choir room, private enough to be left alone but not so private that if I attacked him he wouldn't be able to get help.

He folded out a chair and took a seat on it, gesturing for me to do the same. I did and moved up next to him. I looked down at my hands that were clenched on my lap, the sudden realisation of what was about to happen setting in.

'You're probably wondering why I asked to talk to you,' I started, glancing up to notice Kurt's agreeing nod. 'Well, I needed to talk to someone and I knew you wouldn't judge.. well I hope you won't judge. I've heard stuff about you and from what I've heard you're very trustworthy, but you have so much on me that you could probably go and tell the entire school what I'm about to tell you. Anyway...' I let out a sigh and looked up at Kurt. Curiosity was present in his expression.

'Go on Karofsky...' Kurt mumbled. I could feel a layer of tears glazing my eyes, but I furiously blinked them away.

'Man up, Karofsky,' I thought to myself. 'It's just Kurt, he'll understand, he'll help.

Finally I took a final sigh and stuttered 'I..I-I'm g-gay.'

**Kurt**

'I...I-I'm g-gay.'

I stared at Karofsky, shock most likely visible on my face. David freakin' Karofsky, the big bulky bully who's only intentions appeared to be making my life hell had just come out to me and was now sat there, a few tears shimmering on his face.

'Are you serious?' was my first reaction and Karofsky nodded, waiting for me to give a further response.

'But... you hate me being … you've always bullied me for being...' I stammered, not being able to say much else. Karofsky winced a bit at my words.

'I... I know, I'm really sorry Kurt, I just saw you everyday and I hated how I couldn't be like you, out and proud and not caring who knew. No one judges you for being gay, but they'd judge me. Can you imagine? The only gay, bully/football player. I'd be a laughing stock! I guess I kind of took my problems out on you, just because you were there. It wasn't anything personal, it's just because you were the only gay guy I knew, and you were there, making me hate myself. I'm really sorry..' he blurted. I placed a hand on his shoulder.

'Karofsky... First of all, thankyou. For telling me and for apologising. I'll support you, if you stop being a complete asshole to me of course. I understand about keeping your image up and all that but you can do that in other ways than shoving me into lockers. Second of all, does anybody else know?' Karofsky shook his head, shifting his weight slightly. 'Your parents? Any friends, siblings?' He shook his head again.

'No way. My parents are super religious. They'd probably tell me that I'm going to burn in hell or something. If I told the guys then they'd seriously kick my ass! And I have a sister, but she kind of goes by whatever mum and dad go by. Anyway, she wouldn't understand,' Karofsky explained, tears glazing his eyes again.

'Maybe you should just speak to them. Surely they'd choose their son over their religion? Maybe you're right about your team, but you could perhaps tell your sister. I don't want to force you to tell anyone but I'm suggesting it. If you don't want to tell them still then that's okay. You can always talk to me about anything. Just no more locker shoves, alright?'

He smiled. 'Thanks Kurt. Erm... does this mean you're not going to go and tell everyone? I honestly wouldn't be surprised if you did.' His voice sounded nervous, but I gave him a reasurring smile.

'No, I don't believe in outing people. Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything that you don't want me to do.'

The bell rang out in the hall and I could hear the sound of students rushing to their class.

'We should probably go,' I suggested. 'Give me your phone.'

He handed it over hesitantly, and I immediately flipped it up and typed in my number. I passed it back and he looked at what I'd done.

'In case you need to talk,' I explained. 'Just text or call or whatever.'

He smiled and nodded. 'Thanks a lot Kurt. Everyone's right about you, you really are great.'

**Dave**

I gave him a smile and stood up, left the choir room and headed to my English class.

Kurt really was great. I looked down at my phone and saved his number as 'Fancy', smiling at myself. Wow. I had Kurt's number. 'Text or call or whatever.' That made my smile turn goofy.

'What's that smile all about Karofsky? Thought you were meant to be sick?' Az's voice boomed down the hallway.

'Oh nothing, I feel much better now,' I muttered vaguely and forced myself into a more serious face, but inside I was still smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dave**

I shut the door silently behind me, and turned to make my way upstairs. Unfortunately I ended up coliding with Lauren on the landing. 'Dave? What's with you sneaking about? You trying to avoid me or something?' she questioned.

I shook off the accusation. 'No, no. I just... erm... I have a load of homework I need to get done, didn't want to get distracted,' I muttered and rushed into my room before she could ask any more. I closed the door behind me and dumped my bag on my bed, my books spilling out onto the sheets. I was right, I did have a load of homework, but I wasn't quite set on doing it yet. Instead I sat at my desk and fished my phone out of my pocket.

I sat there for a few minutes, thinking of something I could text to Kurt. I finally settled with

**'Hey Fancy, thanks for today! Up to much?'**

As soon as I sent it I regretted it. I was terrible at starting conversations. I was sure he wouldn't reply, but just as I was about to start on my homework my phone started vibrating.

**From Fancy: No prob, Dave! And just off to meet Blaine, you?**

Firstly, wow! Since when did I go from Karofsky to Dave? And second of all, Blaine? Who the hell was Blaine?

**'Blaine? Is he your boyfriend?'**

Only when the text had sent did I realise that I'd texted what I was thinking. Damn it, what was Kurt going to think?

**From Fancy: Haha, no just a really close friend. Maybe one day though ;)**

I couldn't help but feel slightly jealous and I had no idea why. I quickly text back.

**'Oh cool. Good luck then, have a good time :)'**

I put my phone in a drawer of my bedside table and took out my school books. I really did need to get this homework done, but I couldn't help but get slightly distracted with thoughts of Kurt and this Blaine kid. What was wrong with me?

**Kurt**

I put my phone in my pocket after reading the last text I received.

**From Dave: Oh cool. Good luck then, have a good time :)**

He was deffinately a lot nicer now that he'd told me about being gay. When I told him not to act like an asshole anymore I didn't think he'd start being this nice to me, I just thought he'd ignore me.

I spotted Blaine waiting in his usual spot outside the coffee shop and sauntered up to him. He smiled as I approached.

'Hey Kurt, you look happy. Who's made you smile?' he questioned.

'Hey, well I have a story to tell you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone. I can trust you, right?' He nodded and we went inside to buy our coffee. We took a seat at the table and he looked at me with question.

'So what's going on?' he asked eagerly.

'Well you know Karofsky?' I asked him. He nodded, looking concerned. Of course Blaine knew all about the bullying that I'd been enduring over the past few weeks. He'd become a kind of therapist recently, talking it over with me and making me feel so much better about myself. I continued, 'So today, he came up to me and he wanted to speak to me. I was kind of suspicous at first, I thought it was a trick or something, but at the same time he seemed really nervous, I could tell something was deffinately up and I wanted to hear what he had to say. Anyway so I took him to the choir room and he … well he came out to me.'

Blaine's jaw dropped. 'H-he did what?' Blaine stammered.

'Came out to me,' I repeated. 'Explained everything that was happening, about why he was bullying me because he hated how I was out and proud without being judged by my friends and he apologised. I asked if he'd come out to anyone else and he said no.'

'What did you say?' Blaine asked.

'I told him I'd support him, as long as he stopped being an asshole. If he wanted to come out to his parents or his friends or even the whole school, then I would support him but I wouldn't force him into anything. I know what he's going through sort of. Not that I really had to come out but I know how he feels about not wanting to be judged because people find out the truth about you.'

Blaine nodded, raising his arm to take a sip of his coffee. He put it back down and then muttered 'I won't tell anybody by the way and I'll help you support him, I' m just a bit worried. What if he uses this to get to you. He knows you'll start trusting him, he knows you'll support him. What if he uses it to his advantage?'

I thought this over for a minute before asking 'How could he use it to his advantage?'

'Well, he could ask you to meet him somewhere and show up with his friends. Or he could use his 'support sessions' to bully you. I don't know, Kurt. Just promise you'll be careful about this.'

I nodded. 'If he wanted to beat me up then he had plenty of oppurtunities today. And I think he's too scared of me telling everyone he's gay. I'll still be carefully though don't worry.' I gave him a confident smile and he smiled back. 'Anyway, enough about my day, what's been going on at Dalton recently?'


	3. Chapter 3

**Dave**

'Dave! Hurry up I need to get in there!' Lauren bellowed from the landing.

'I'll be out in a minute. God, you have like an hour before you have to leave, chill!' I yelled back. I heard her exhale loudly and storm off to her bedroom.

I didn't normally take so long getting ready, but today was different. I was distracted by the thoughts that were swimming in my head. It was my first full day at school with someone knowing I was gay. I knew Kurt wouldn't tell anyone at school, I knew he wasn't that type of person, but I was suddenly paranoid. What if someone had overheard us? What if Kurt secretly went a laughed about me behind my back?

No. I couldn't think like that. I didn't know what I was getting worked up about. No one knew except for Kurt, and he said he was going to support me.

I unlocked the bathroom and was almost immediately shoved out by Lauren, who slammed the door behind her. I grabbed my letterman jacket and bag at the bottom of the stairs and called 'I'm off to school! See you when I get back' to whoever was listening. I faintly heard a 'Have a good day!' from my mum.

The drive to school was quick. Quicker than I wanted it to be. The paranoia was setting in again, but I forced myself out of the car and into school. Az caught up with me on my way to my first class and initiated in some small talk. I joined in, but couldn't help noticing that we were approaching Kurt. I tried to ignore him and walk past, no eye contact, no locker shoves. It was easier that I thought it would be, but it was also easily noticable.

'Laying off Hummel, huh?' Az questioned. He knew that everytime I'd passed Kurt recently I'd shoved him.

I nodded. 'Erm, yeah, Figgins is on my back,' I muttered vaguely.

Az studied me for a moment but then returned to his small talk. I let out a disguised sigh of relief. I'd thought that he knew for a moment. I urged my heartbeat to slow as I entered French and took my usual seat, before taking out my phone. I knew I probably seemed really clingy with my sudden texting spree, but I liked to know that Kurt was still there for me and I wanted to show that I really was trying to be his friend now.

**'How was your night with Blaine? Get lucky? ;)'**

I was hoping that would come across as friendly rather than flirty or nosy. I was trying to say that I wanted to get to know Kurt, wanted to know what was going on in his life. My phone vibrated on the table.

**From Fancy: Haha, not yet, it was only coffee. How's school so far?**

Well I guessed he was taking it as friendly. I smiled as I typed my next message.

**'Alright, I have French now. I fail at French xD'**

As the message sent, Shane Tinsley came and sat next to me, dumping his books on the desk.

'Who's the lucky girl?' he asked, examining the smile on my face.

'Oh, it's no one,' I mumbled, my face was suddenly flushing. 'Someone I met at my sisters birthday.'

'Older woman, yeah?' Shane questioned, his eyebrows raised. 'Impressive dude!'

I laughed and changed the subject to football, talking about the game coming up soon. I really had to start acting better or someone would get suspicous. I was used to acting like I was straight, but when I knew somebody else knew that I wasn't, it suddenly seemed more difficult. My phone distracted me, vibrating on my desk.

**From Fancy: Need some tutoring? I happen to be doing exceptionally well in French :]**

Well, I certainly wasn't expecting that. When he said he'd support me, I assumed he'd just meant in with problems concerning my sexuality, not my grades. I guess he got the hint about me wanting to be friends. But for some reason I couldn't help but think that maybe something was going on. Does this mean he trusted me? I was sure it was way too soon for him to start trusting me. However, I couldn't miss this oppurtunity to show him I appreciate his friendship.

**'Sounds great! Thanks Fancy'**

**Kurt**

I put my phone in my bag as Mercedes came and sat in the empty seat beside me. She smiled at me.

'That Blaine?' she asked and I nodded. I didn't want Mercedes to know I'd been texting Dave. She'd probably lose her head and I didn't really like the idea of explaining to her why I was texting him.

'Yeah, Blaine and I have been meeting up a lot recently, just for coffee, nothing special. Well, I don't think it's special for him,' I explained to her.

'Well he must like you in some way if he's still arranging to meet you for coffee and texting you. It might just take some more flirting to get in his pants.'

I immediately flushed pink. 'Mercedes! I don't want to get in his pants, I just want to... I don't know, be with him?'

Mercedes smirkered. 'Yeah basically you want to get in his pants Mr Hummel.' I coughed uncomfortably. Luckily I was saved by the teacher entering the classroom. However the thoughts of my relationship with Blaine were swimming around my head.

I had every reason to want to be Blaine's boyfriend. He was funny, supportive, kind and not to mention very good looking. But I couldn't help feeling that I was fighting a losing battle. Yeah, Blaine was gay, but that didn't mean he was interested in me. He was quite difficult to read. I didn't know whether he was flirting or just being friendly. I didn't know, nor had I asked, if he was into anyone at the moment. I was kind of worried that I wouldn't like the answer.

When class was finished, Mercedes and I went to our lockers. Dave walked past and, like he had this morning, completely ignored me. I assumed it was so it didn't look suspicous, but I couldn't tell whether or not it was the 'new Dave' I was seeing. He seemed so different compared to the Dave that had spoken to me in the choir room.

Mercedes noticed me eyeing him as she fumbled with her locker combination. 'Karofsky still harrasssing you?' she asked.

'No, he's actually not even approached me recently. I'm not sure whether he's backed off though. I'll just be glad if he has,' I replied.

'Well good! He better not harrass you anymore. If he does, I say go straight to Figgins about it. You shouldn't have let him start pushing you around in the first place,' she said.

Her expression of concern was touching, I knew that she cared about me a lot and I wanted to explain about Dave and the whole reason of why he was bullying me, but I knew she wouldn't understand. She wasn't like Blaine. Blaine knew about being bullied for his sexuality and he knew what it was like for people to find out about it. He'd be able to help me with Dave where as Mercedes knowing would be pointless. She wouldn't know what it was like to be in the position Dave was in.

'Don't worry 'Cedes, I'm fine,' I told her.

I took out my phone and noticed I had a new message. This one really was from Blaine.

**From Blaine: Hey Kurt, how's everything going? How's the Karofsky situation?**

I couldn't help but smile at the thought of Blaine's concern. I knew he didn't quite trust Karofsky yet, but was willing to support him if I was. I quickly replied back.

**'He's not harrassed me at all, in fact he's completely ignored me. If he was caught making contact with me, but not bullying me then people would get suspicous. Thanks for asking btw.'**

'Ready to go?' Mercedes asked, closing her locker. I smiled at her and nodded and we headed off to our second lesson.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm not too sure about this chapter, I think I get a bit rambly? Anyway tell me what you think!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>

It had been a week since I'd come out to Kurt and although I was feeling better knowing I had support from him and that I was no longer hurting him, I missed the contact with him. Since I'd stopped shoving him into lockers, I missed touching him. Not in a pervy way, just the feel of his silky, porcelain skin and the soft fabrics that he wore. It took all I had to not run over and lift him up in my arms and touch his smooth skin. Normally I would substitute that with the bullying.

Kurt and I hadn't spoke face to face since and even though we'd texted, it would have been nice to sit down and have a chat with him. We both knew that was too risky though.

It was Wednesday afternoon and I was just shutting the front door when I heard my mum call from the living room.

'Dave, there's a friend of yours come round, I sent him up to your room to wait for you,' she called.

'_Must be Azimio. I'd better get upstairs before he starts going through my stuff,_' I thought. I bounded up the stairs and shoved my door open.

And my God, was I shocked.

There, lounging on my bed, reading through a text book was Kurt. Kurt Hummel. What the fuck was Kurt Hummel doing lying on my bed? Granted, there weren't times when I'd imagined this moment and I had to think about whether this was real or not.

'Erm.. hi?' I mummbled. His attention was suddenly on me and he shot me a lopsided smile from above his book.

'Hey Dave, you said you wanted some French tutoring and I thought beings as your test is on Friday we should get started,' he explained.

Well I didn't think he'd actually come round and tutor me.

'How did you find out where I live?' I asked. Thoughts of Kurt stalking me suddenly became present and I couldn't help but smirk at the bizzare idea.

'I sort of asked Finn. Told him something about Sam wanting to give you some notes for a project,' he said. His cheeks were suddenly tinged pink.

'Wow, you're sneakier than I thought you'd be Hummel. You're really gonna tutor me?' I couldn't help but question whether or not his offer was genuine or whether he was here for some other reason.

'Yeah, I've bought some of my notes, but thought I'd just go through the basics.' He paused for a moment and then sat up, swinging his legs round so they dangled off the edge of my bed. 'Bonjour, je m'appele Kurt. Comment t'appelles-tu?' he began.

**Kurt**

We'd been going over some basic french phrases and words for an hour and I'd even gone around his room pointing out objects. When he got it wrong, I would correct him and he would repeat me. I was surprised how quickly he picked up on the words and was able to repeat them a while after.

I decided to stop for a break and moved to sit in his desk chair, so I was sitting opposite where he was sat on his bed.

'So how's your week been?' I asked him. He looked at me curiously.

'Erm, pretty normal. At first I was a bit paranoid about the whole situation, but I guess you've been keeping my secret well, huh?'

'I told you I would,' I said, adding a wink to the end of my sentence. 'Can I ask you something that I've been curious about?' I lowered my voice at this point, in case any of his family were sneaking about. He nodded and I continued.

'When?' I asked. I could tell he knew what I meant. His eyebrows lifted as he thought of a sensible answer.

'I guess a couple of years back. At first I just though I was a "late bloomer".' He added air quotations around that. 'Someone sort of caught my eye then and I realised I wasn't going to catch up with the other guys.' He raised his head a bit and looked at me. 'What about you?' he asked curiously.

'There's never really been a moment when I haven't know,' I told him. He nodded, understanding. I noticed that we were talking in a sort of code. We'd never once mentioned anything about being gay or even what Dave was a late bloomer on, but we both understood each other completely.

I looked at the clock that was dangling on the wall. It was half 5 already and I needed to be home before 6.

'Oh! Sorry Dave, I have to go. My dad and Carole will be expecting me home soon,' I explained.

'That's fine. Thanks for the tutoring, Kurt. I really appreciate it,' he proclaimed. 'I'll see you out.'

He lead me down the stairs and opened the front door, holding it open for me. 'Thanks Dave. I'll see you at school,' I said and I left, throwing a wave over as I got into my car.

**Dave**

I watched as he drove off, waiting until he'd turned out of sight before closing the front door. I let out a deep breath and headed to the living room, needing to catch up on some sports news. I dropped onto the sofa, grabbing the TV remote. I was flicking through the sports channels when my mum entered.

'Hey Dave, your friend gone?' she asked and I simply nodded in response. The concept of Kurt being reffered to as my friend seemed ludicrous.

'Did he want anything in particular?' my mum continued, as if urging me to speak.

'Yeah, he came to help me with my French work. I have my test next Friday and I may have mentioned that I wasn't doing too great so he offered some help,' I clarified. I couldn't help feel paranoid about her sudden interest in Kurt.

'Alright honey, dinner will be ready in 10 minutes. Fancy laying the table?'

I agreed to it, but as the cutlery clattered against the table I couldn't help but smile about Kurt coming to tutor me. He was patient and didn't get pissed off when I messed up. And then when we had a chat at the end he hadn't made me uncomfortable and I knew that if I didn't want to say anything I wouldn't of had to.

I put on my usual Karofsky face when my dad arrived home from work a few minutes later. We all sat down to dinner, my dad asking me about sports and my mum asking about grades, but all I could really think about was that moment when I'd gone upstairs to find Kurt laying on my bed.

**Kurt**

I closed the door gently behind me and rushed to the kitchen to find my dad, Carole and Finn, preparing for dinner.

'Hey Kurt!' my dad exlaimed as I walked in. 'Where have you been?'

'Oh with Mercedes. She needed my help on choosing an outfit for her dads birthday,' I stated. No way was I going to tell my dad that I was at Karofsky's house. Especially not in front of Finn. They all knew who Karofsky was at this point. Finn had filled in his mother, who had filled in my dad, about the bullying situation. Sometimes I hated Finn being in close contact with my dad; it meant nothing from school was hidden. Not that Finn would purposely tell my secrets if I didn't want him to, but if it concerned stuff such as bullying then he wouldn't hesitate to tell.

'Well, Carole's made some pasta sauce and it looks and smell delicous, so let's get this on the table!' my dad declared, a little too enthusiastically.

I went and took my usual seat at the dinner table and leaned on my arms. I contemplated over the afternoon spent with my former bully. It was strange having control over him rather than the other way around. The way he watched me as I strolled around his room, pointing at objects that could be used in everyday conversations, correcting him if he got it wrong. I couldn't help but giggle when he decided that adding 'une' to everything apparantly made it French.

When I'd spoken to him about his sexuality, I noticed how his body language changed. He sat more hunched, and although he didn't seem uncomfortable, he analysed what he was about to say, as if he was worrying he'd say the wrong thing.

It sounded strange, but in that time with Dave I hadn't felt the terror that I'd felt when he'd approached me in the past. Today I had seen the more vunerable, weaker side of Dave. Not the big bully act he was putting on. And I was glad. I was happy I could a different side of him and not think of him as this scary guy who was going to beat me up everytime I saw him. I couldn't help but feel that my 'support system' was bringing out a side to Dave that I'd really like to know.

One thing that had stood out to me and made me more curious was something Dave had said. Something about someone catching his eye? And now I couldn't stop myself from wondering who it was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kurt**

It was Friday and Dave had texted me before last period.

**From Dave: Got my test now. I'd better ace this now! Wish me luck, Fancy.**

I smirked and sent a quick reply before putting my phone in my bag. I took a seat next to Rachel who immediately informed me about her lack of sweaters, which surprised me as that was just about the only thing Rachel wore.

I focused out of Rachel's rant and couldn't help listening in on the conversation behind me between Azimio Adams and Christopher Strando. I wouldn't normally have listened to the jocks as they usualy speak about how hot the girls in the cheerios are or sports. However, my attention was grabbed when I heard Dave's name.

'I swear dude, Karofsky's gone all weirdo on us,' Azimio was saying. 'He's stopped slushying and locker shoving and he's laying off the fairy majorly.'

Ha, the fairy. The jocks really were imaginative with their nicknames. Strando was nodding in agreement with Azimio.

'Man, think we should speak to him? I know what he was saying about Figgins, but he's not exactly concentrating on us, he got other shit to do.' Strando then leaned on the desk in front of him.

'Yeah, he's acting so fucking goody-goody now. If he doesn't watch out he'll end up getting his ass kicked!' This was the point when I realised how Azimio Adams and the majority of the jocks really were. They were willing to convince their friend to become a bully again so that it didn't ruin his reputation, rather than supporting him. It was ridiculous.

'Kurt? Kurt? You still there?' Rachel was nudging me. I snapped back into her converstation, attempting to try and wean her off of her crazy reindear sweaters.

I'd left late due to having to find Mercedes and give her my History text book and was just walking across the empty car part towards my car when I heard a familiar voice behind me.

'Hey Fancy! Wait up!'

I turned to see Dave heading towards me, clutching his bag to his side. He was grinning idiotically and I couldn't help but giggle at how comical he looked.

'Kurt! I completely aced my test!' he exclaimed as he closed the short distance between up and took me into an unexpected hug.

Although the car park was empty, I really hadn't expected such an uncharacteristic action from Dave. I noticed his touch didn't make me flinch. When did I become so trusting of him?

'Well done!' I congratulated, patting his back in the embrace. 'Did my tutoring help?'

'Yeah! There was loads about household objects and I was just sat there picturing you pointing stuff out and telling me what it is,' he said. I couldn't help feeling slightly chuffed.

'That's great, Dave. Oh, but I have to sort of warn you. Christopher Strando and Aminio Adams were talking about last period.'

Dave's eyebrows instantly rose into his forehead. His eyes seemed panicked and I realised what had crossed his mind.

'Oh! No, no, not like that. They were actually saying you've been acting strangely, because you haven't been bullying anyone. They were saying they'd speak to you about and see what's going on. Just a heads up so you have time to think about what you're going to say,' I quickly clarified. Dave relaxed.

'Thanks, Kurt. Now I have to come up with some explainations. I'm guessing they won't just take "I don't want to bully anymore", huh?' Dave said, not expecting me to answer.

'Well I hope it goes alright. I'd best go now. I'll see you on Monday!' I said. Dave muttered his goodbyes and I clambered into the drivers seat. I started the car and waved at Dave, who was stood in the same place as if waiting for me to leave before her left himself. He waved back and as I drove away, I noticed him in my mirror, watching me drive away.

**Dave**

I wasn't surprised at what Kurt had said. I knew it wouldn't be long before Az started to get suspicous of me. I guessed it didn't help that I'd forget to go into Karofsky mode and stay in Dave mode.

When Kurt had driven out of sight, I began strolling across the almost empty car park to my own car. However, I paused when I went around to the drivers side to find 3 people leaning against the doors, their arms folded and all wearing a serious look.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Right, so this is quite a short chapter but I decided it needed to end there. Anyway, I'd just like to thank you for reading! Hope you're enjoying :]<em>  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

So, I'm really not sure about this chapter. I might rewrite it? I don't know, tell me what you think? And be HONEST!

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>

Azimio Adams, Shane Tinsley and Christopher Strando were stood against my car, each with a mixture of expressions on their faces. Non of them spoke, they all just glared at me, mainly with confusion.

'Erm, hey guys?' I broke the uncomfortable silence.

'What the fuck was that?' Az asked. Crap, had he seen me with Kurt?

'What was what?' I returned with, trying to arrange my face into confusion and innocence. Tinsley and Strando both exchanged glances with Az.

'First you insist on not locker shoving, slushying and dumpster diving on Hummel, and now you're, what? Friends? More? What the fuck is going on Karofsky? Since when were you on hugging terms with the fag?' Az questioned. His words felt like a cold knife in my chest. I had to concentrate on how to string together my next sentence.

'Dude, Hummel just tutored me a bit in French okay? My mum has been getting bitchy about my grades, kay?' I managed to say. Neither of the guys looked convinced and Strando asked the question that I wasn't sure how to answer without letting them know my secret or that I was becoming friends with Kurt.

'Why are you hugging him then?' Strando asked. Az narrowed his eyes at me.

'Erm, I was just happy cause I'd aced the test. He was the first person I'd come across,' I muttered hesitantly. I wasn't very persuasive and Az was still glaring at me. I decided to give up and just escape. I took a step closer to Az, who was leaning on the front door of my car.

'Scuse, man. I need to get home, I have shit loads of homework,' I said vaguely. Az remained where he was for a moment, and I worried that he wasn't going to move. In fact, no. I was worried he was going to move. Move towards me and punch the shit out of me for public displays of affections with Kurt. But instead her just stepped aside, gaining him curious gazes from Strando and Tinsley.

'Thanks,' I mumbled and climbed into my car. I started it up and drove off as quickly as possible. God was I glad to be out of there. I didn't think I'd exactly convinced any of them, but at least I had all weekend before I had to face them. I hoped they would have forgotten all of this by that time.

I pulled up in my driveway a short while later and relaxed into my seat. I switched off the ignition and took out my phone, quickly composing a text to Kurt.

**'Shit! The guys saw us, don't think I really shifted their suspicion :/'**

I stayed out in my car for a few minutes, frozen in my seat. Did the guys know what was going on? They better not, or I was fucked. I wouldn't be surprised if they treated me the way that I'd treated Kurt. I could see the lockers shoves and slushies. Worst of all I could the words that tore through my chest as I played them over in my head.

At least I'd still have Kurt. Or would I? Would he go as soon as I was outed? Would he not think I needed support anymore? Would he step back and let me take all the shit I'd made him suffer as revenge?

David Karofsky why do you always end up thinking this way!

**Kurt**

I'd arranged to meet up with Blaine for coffee after school at The Lima Bean. When I got there I found Blaine, in his usual place outside, waiting for me. When he saw me he gave me a friendly smile. I headed over to him and waited until the gap between us was closed before mumbling me greetings.

The Lima Bean was pretty empty, and it wasn't long before we'd both got our coffees and had sat down at one of the booths. Blaine leant forward on the table before placing his coffee by his left elbow.

'So, how's your week been? I haven't spoken to you since Monday!' Blaine said.

'It's been pretty uneventful,' I replied. 'What about yours?'

'Pretty much the same. Few meetings with The Warblers. We've had a new member, so we've been trying to fit him into some routines for sectionals,' Blaine explained. I realised that I'd completely forgotten about sectionals.

How could I have forgotten? We'd been speaking about it in Glee for the past few weeks and we'd even come up with songs to do.

'Ha, forgot we'd be competing against each other at sectionals.' I giggled into my coffee. I wasn't sure why I found the idea of competing with Blaine so amusing. I guessed it was because I could get to see a full Warbler performance, as well as Blaine being able to witness a New Direction performance. I knew Blaine was a great singer, but I'd never seen any of his routines. I could understand why with sectionals coming up.

I was about to go into a steer the conversation off of sectionals when my phone buzzed. It was Dave.

**From Dave: Shit! The guys saw us, don't think I really shifted their suspicion :/**

Well this didn't look good. I typed back

**'Oh god! What did they say? Do they know?'**

I looked up at Blaine, who was studying my expression with confusion. I smiled up at him and he gave me a small smile back.

'Sorry, Blaine. Didn't mean to get distracted. So, what are you doing this weekend?' I queried. Blaine began discussing his plans and I was engrossed in what he was saying, until I noticed 3 boys heading into The Lima Bean. It was the boys from last period, Azimio Adams and Chrisopher Strando, accompanied by Shane Tinsley. I ignored them and went back to focusing on Blaine, but I spotted them from the corner of my eye approaching us.

'Hummel!' Azimio exclaimed, cutting Blaine off mid-sentence. He reached out table, forming a triangle shape with the two burly jocks on either side behind him. 'What the fuck you doing with our boy?'

'What do you mean?' I asked. I had an idea what he was asking, but I wasn't going to risk saying anything.

'First of all he's turned all soft and fluffy and shit and now he's going round hugging you? You've not given him some form of gay have you?' Azimio demanded. I couldn't help but snort at his theory.

'Well, firstly you can't catch gay, you really should pay attention in class. And secondly all I did was tutor him for French. There's nothing wrong with that. Anyway, I'm pretty sure he didn't enjoy himself. And he was just glad that he did well in his test. Sorry to dissapoint you Azimio,' I said in my matter-of-factly way.

'Shut it before I punch your fucking face, smart ass. Stay away from our boy, alright?' Azimio eyed Blaine before adding, 'why don't you just hang out with your bum chum instead, kay?'

Before waiting for me to say anything, the three of them stormed to the other side of the cafe, way out of sight and hearing distance.

'What the hell was that about, Kurt?' I'd forgotten that Blaine was oblivious to all of this.

'Oh, yeah. Dave did well on his French test after I tutored him and we was real happy after school and hugged me in the car park. I guess he thought we were alone. Anyway, those three neanderthals saw us and they got super suspicous and confronted him about. I guess they've assumed I'm spreading my gay around?' I clarified.

I lifted my phone from the table. I had a new message from Dave.

**From Dave: They were just asking me all this shit about why I was being so nice to you and since when were we friend? And were we more? Tbh, I panicked and left as quickly as possible.**

I quickly typed in

**'They've just come into The Lima Bean, accusing me of 'giving you some form of gay'. I did my best to not say the wrong thing. I hope they don't give you any hell for this. Sorry if they do.'**

Blaine analysed me for a moment. 'You okay?' he asked.

I nodded convincingly. I wasn't exactly lying. Yes I was okay, but I was worried at the same time for if Dave was okay. I could tell he was worried about his friends finding out about him.

I felt bad for Blaine, he was probably completely confused by everything that was going on and he was also probably feeling a little awkward, but I knew he would stay there for as long as I needed him to. And yes, he was good for talking these sorts of things over with, but right now I decided I'd spare him the confusion and awkwardness and arranged to meet him on Monday after school. Same time, same place.

I decided to use my car ride home to think about the Dave situation. I realised during the drive that I was worried. I was worried about David, and yes I was supporting him and all that, but when did I start worrying about him like I'd worry about one of my friends?


	7. Chapter 7

**Dave**

**From Fancy: They've just come into The Lima Bean, accusing me of 'giving you some form of gay'. I did my best to not say the wrong thing. I hope they don't give you any hell for this. Sorry if they do.**

I couldn't believe those guys! And why was Kurt apologising? I should be apologising to him for getting him involved in all this shit. I had to go and do something stupid like hug him. And hugging isn't exactly the gayest thing I could of done. I've hugged the football guys before, just as friends. But I guess when you're hugging someone who you're meant to have bullied and they're meant to be terrified of you, then it's not normal. And apparantly if the person you're hugging is gay then that all of a sudden makes you gay.

Well... I am gay, but that's not the point. The point is that Kurt didn't turn me gay by hugging me and I was confused as to why the guys jumped to that conclusion. It made me worry. I wondered if they knew. If they did, then they would use it against me, they would make my life hell, I was sure of it. It's not like I could deny it. I didn't mind avoiding the situation all together, working around so I didn't make them too suspicous. I didn't mind lying to avoid accusations. But I don't think I could deny it. If Azimio had came up to me today and said 'Dude, I know you're gay,' I wouldn't have been able to deny it.

I'd finally gone inside the house, to find my mother rushing around with a duster, cleaning the already spotless bookshelf. This wasn't a good sign. If we was cleaning things that were already clean, then it meant we were having somebody over for dinner. She was humming a hym as she went and finally looked up to see me hovering in the doorway.

'Hello David! I didn't see you there. Now pop upstairs and get washed up, we're having Mr and Mrs Duncan over.'

I groaned. Mr and Mrs Duncan were this snotty couple from mum and dads church who lived and breathed religion. I was once forced to baby sit their son, Henry, who's 9. Not only did I not get paid a dime, but I spent the whole night being kicked and jumped all over. I sure was hoping he wouldn't be coming over tonight.

I never understood why mum and dad invited people from their church over. It's always the same. They come around, look down at me because I don't normally go to church on Sundays, tell Lauren how much of an angel she is, eat food, criticise my life choices and then leave.

I remember last time when Mr and Mrs Duncan came around and they were asking me what I wanted to do when I left school and I told them I was hoping to get a sports scholarship. They then went on to tell me about how my sports must be the reason that I'm not so perfect like Lauren and how it interferes with studying Christianity and all this crap.

Long story short, tonight was going to be hell.

I was just pulling on one of my few dress shirts when the doorbell echoed through the house. I heard my mum calling us down to greet our guests. I sighed and stalked out of my bedroom, taking my time to descend the stairs. I walked through to the living room to find Mr and Mrs Duncan seated on our sofa. Thank God they didn't bring the brat, Henry, with them!

'Hello Mr and Mrs Duncan,' I greeted as I walked further into the room. They nodded towards me, but other than that barely acknowledged me before returning to their previous converstation.

I thought it strange that everyone always referred to them so formally. I have never once heard anybody call them by their first names. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if their first names were Mr and Mrs.

My mother came into the living room to tell us that dinner was on the table and we all made our way to the dining room. I sat down in my usual place and was all ready to eat, but I knew that being all religious and crap the Duncan's would want to say grace.

I was starving by the time I was actually given permission to eat, and didn't hesitate to tuck in.

'So David,' Mrs Duncan began, turning to face me whilst piercing a potato with her fork. 'Are you still into all this football mellarkey?'

I finished my mouthful before answering. 'Erm, yes. Football season began a while back.' She looked down her nose at me, her eyebrows knotting together.

'I'm so glad that my Henry isn't into all this rough and tough football nonsense. If you ask me, there's something not quiet right about a group of boys running around, getting all sweaty and jumping ontop of one another. In fact it sounds quiet discusting. No, our Henry, he prefers more sophisticated sports. In fact he's recently joined a croquet team.' I focused out of Mrs Duncan's ramble and looked around the table. Nobody seemed to be that interested, but where all putting on their listening disguise. I could tell that Lauren was disguising yawns by pretending to wipe her mouth with a napkin.

When dinner was over, I knew more about Henry than I ever had before. In fact, everything I did wasn't as good as their sons. Or Lauren's for that matter. When I was asked about my grades, I told them I averaged a B, which I thought was pretty decent. Mr Duncan decided to add to that 'Didn't Lauren get straight A's?' and Mrs Duncan stated something about Henry being so smart that other students are starting to ask him to tutor them.

God I was so glad when they'd left. I raced upstairs, yanking at the buttons of the now uncomfortable shirt and, when I reached my room and closed the door, let it fall to the floor. I quickly puled on a white t-shirt and replaced my trousers with some tracksuit bottoms. I lay on my bed and reached out for my phone, which was laying on my bedside table. I was suddenly aware that I'd not texted Kurt back earlier and rushed to do so.

**'Sorry I didn't text back. Had dinner with some church go-ers who have decided that I'm probably going to rot in hell for playing sport and not having straight A's. I'm really sorry about Azimio and the guys. I don't get why they're approaching you with all that shit. And don't worry about them giving me hell. I just hope that they don't give you hell.'**

As the text sent, there was a soft knock on my door. I called for whoever it was to come in and Lauren poked her head around the door.

'Lauren? What do you want?' I guessed she'd come to gloat about her perfectness, but she looked apologetic and innocent.

'Dave, I need to ask you something,' she asked. There was a serious tone to her voice, and it made my heartbeat speed up as she closed the door behind her and walked over to sit in my desk chair. Crap! She knew, didn't she? How the hell did she find out? Did Az tell her? Or Az's sister?

'Dave, I know we've never really been that close. In fact, we just about put up with each other. But recently I've noticed that you're behaving differently and I think... I think I know why.'

Okay, she definitely knew! I had no idea what to do. I wasn't going to be able to deny it. I guess I could just ask her not to tell anybody. Would she do that for me? I wasn't exactly her favourite person. I had no idea what to do. So I sat there and waited for it to hit me. It was just my sister. If the worst came to the worst then I could easily bribe her. I knew more dirt about her than she knew about me.

Lauren took a deep breath. 'Is it because you feel bad when people compare you to me?'

I couldn't help but laugh. That's what she thought? God, it was such a relief but it was so funny at the same time.

'No Lauren! I honestly couldn't care less when people compare you and I. I get it, you got straight A's and you went to a great college, but who cares? I'm really not that bothered,' I gushed.

She smiled, but then looked at me with a concerning glare. 'So... why have you been acting differently?'

I kind of hoped she wouldn't ask that. I muttered the first thing that came to my head. 'School stuff.'

It wasn't the best explaination. Actually, it was the most vague explaination that I'd ever offered, but it was easier than giving her the real story.

'School stuff hmm? Have you got a girlfriend?'

'No.' There was something wrong with how fast I'd denied that and I could see she'd noticed. I was so crap at acting naturally.

'You like someone?' she continued.

'Something like that.' My short answers really weren't doing me any good. If it weren't only 8 then I would of moaned about needing to sleep because I was really tired and all that, but it wasn't that easy and I couldn't find a way to get out of this conversation.

'Tell me? I won't tell anyone, I promise.C'mon Davey!' Huh, Davey. She hadn't called me that since I was, like, 13.

'No! It doesn't matter. Look, I'm going to get a drink and when I come back up, you'd better be gone!' I moaned.

I literally ran downstairs, trying my best to avoid my parents, and went to the kitchen. I poured myself a glass of water and then carefully took it out of the room and back up the stairs. I hoped Lauren wouldn't still be in my room, but when I went in she was. I was all prepared to start yelling and kick her out, when I saw she was sat at my desk, staring at something. I peered to see the object in her hands.

Crap, it was my phone.

'Give that here!' I demanded. She turned to see me in the door. She looked shocked. What the fuck had she been reading.

'What are you doing on my phone?' I inquired, before rushing over and snatching it from her grip to see what she was reading.

I had a new message. It was from Kurt.

**From Fancy: Church go-ers huh? Sounds like my kind of hell. And don't worry about me. I'm fine, just preparing someverbal abuse for if those jerks tell anyone you're gay. I'm sure you could kick their butts, but I find words are more effective ;]**

I read it a couple of times before I registered that my sister had read it. Before I could explain, I felt a surge of anger kick in.

'Why were you reading my texts!' I yelled in a hushed tone, hoping mum and dad wouldn't hear.

I realised Lauren still hadn't spoken since I'd got back up and now she looked like she was having difficult trying to.

'I-I It v-vibrated and I th-thought it might be s-some girl or someth-thing and I o-only wanted to know who i-it was,' she stammered. I threw my phone down on the bed and put my hands to my head. This could not be happening to me.

'Dave.' Her voice was a bit more confident now. 'I-is it true?'

I didn't answer her. I didn't know how to say it. I didn't think I could say it. Lauren and I had never been close enough to share secrets like this.

'Dave,' she repeated. 'I won't tell anyone if it is. I promise. I j-just wanted to know.'

Could I trust her? Well I guess she pretty much knew anyway. So I nodded.

'Yes Lauren. It's true.'

* * *

><p><em><strong>For some reason, I really wanted to add this in. I'm not that sure why? Anyway hope you enjoyed it and feel free to correct any mistakes or whatever I've made ;P<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

**Kurt**

I'd been sitting at my vanity, just staring at my reflection in the bronze, gilded frame mirror, for the past 20 minutes. Why was I sorry worried about, almost protective of Dave Karofsky? He'd only been out to me for a week and 2 days. Surely I couldn't have built up that much trust by this time.

Perhaps the idea of him being outed, which I truly didn't believe should ever happen to anybody, was what was getting to me. I knew that his friends were getting suspicous and in my opinion neither of us had done anything that should arrouse that suspicion. We were acting like friends, the way I'd act with Mercedes or Rachel, maybe even Finn.

But thinking back, when Finn had began acting friendly with me, the jocks had accused him of being gay as well. It was as if they really thought gayness was a disease or something.

So the main problem was me. Because I was gay, suddenly friendly jocks meant I'd turned them gay. It made me feel bad. The thought that Karofsky was getting this because of me. Even though I hadn't forced him into being my friend and he seemed to willingly be attempting to almost repay me for what he'd put me through, it made me feel bad. If it had been Finn he was being suddenly nice to, or Artie or Sam or any of the other glee guys, then it wouldn't of been gay. It might have been weird that he was suddenly nice to them, but it wouldn't be gay.

I looked at the text I'd received from Dave before I'd sat down at this mirror.

**From Dave: Sorry I didn't text back. Had dinner with some church go-ers who have decided that I'm probably going to rot in hell for playing sport and not having straight A's. I'm really sorry about Azimio and the guys. I don't get why they're approaching you with all that shit. And don't worry about them giving me hell. I just hope that they don't give you hell.**

I smirked at the first bit, but the last bit wiped that away. I hoped he wasn't worried about me like I was worried about him. Or was I happy he was worried about me?

No. He wouldn't be worried about me. He had his own problems.

I decided that then was as good a time as any to reply back.

**'Church go-ers huh? Sounds like my kind of hell. And don't worry about me. I'm fine, just preparing some verbal abuse for if those jerks tell anyone you're gay. I'm sure you could kick their butts, but I find words are more effective ;]'**

There, that should show him that I was going to back him up in the best ways I could and hopefully it would show him that I didn't need his apologies. I was perfectly fine and he had no reason to apologise to me. Yeah, perhaps those guys approaching me in The Lima Bean was unnecessary, but it wasn't like I wasn't used to it.

Finn came bounding down the stairs, his footsteps heavy and hard not the hear. 'Kurt, your dad has been calling for ages. Dinner's ready!,' Finn said impatiently. I was obviously delaying him from eating and for Finn that was enough to make him annoyed.

I tore my eyes away from my reflection and followed Finn, who shot back up the stairs without hesitation. When I arrived at the table, Finn, Carole and dad were all sat in their usual places waiting for me to join them.

'Sorry, I didn't hear you,' I explained as I sat down, but Finn and dad didn't need to wait for an explaination as they almost literally dived into their dinner.

Carole was asking me how Blaine was and I was about to fill her in about earlier in The Lima Bean, when I realised it probably wasn't necessary and I would have to explain about David too. I really hated having to keep secrets!

When dinner was over, I abruptly ran back downstairs to my room where I swooped my phone up from off my vanity. Dave had texted back.

**From Dave: My sister read my texts. She knows :/**

Oh dear. Dave really wasn't having a good day today, was he? First the jocks and now his sister. I'd never met his sister, but I hoped that she was one that would listen to Dave and no go telling every person she came across.

**'How did she take it?'**

Now I was really worried about Dave. He really hadn't wanted his parents finding out and I'd remembered what he'd said about his sister. 'She kind of goes by what mum and dad go by.' Did that mean she'd tell? Is she super religious too?

**From Dave: She was actually nice about it, said she won't tell anyone. I'm just more worried that she'll bring it up accidently or when we're in an argument or something. Know her she'd use it to blackmail me.**

Well that was better than her running and telling his parents I guessed.

Finn came running back down the stairs, nodding at me as he went past and then went straight to his wardrobe, pulling out some new jeans and a grey t-shirt. He was about to go into the bathroom to change, but I was curious.

'Going out, Finn?' I asked. He spun his head around to face me, pausing in the doorway.

'Yeah, me and some of the football guys are going bowling,' he said. The football guys?

'Who's going?' I persisted. Everyone knew that Finn and I were living together, and they knew our parents were a couple. They really could use Finn against me and Dave.

'Just me, Puck, Sam, Azimio, Strandlo, Tinsley and I think Artie might be coming too,' he told me. Then he cocked his head. 'Why do you ask?'

'No reason.'

Oh dear. Azimio, Strandlo and Tinsley were the ones who'd confronted Dave and I. What if they talked to Finn about it? Would they do that? Surely they wouldn't drag Finn into it. But as I thought about it a bit longer, I was sure they would do something like that. Something that would get to me, or even spread word about mine and Dave's new 'friendship'.

I decided to keep my mouth shut to Finn. I just had to hope that Azimio wouldn't say anything. I hoped that he wouldn't think Finn and I were close enough for Finn to hastle me about it or for him to give information about it to my parents. I really hoped.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Just to say that because I did a whole chapter of Dave, I decided I needed a whole chapter of Kurt too. And yeah, I'm dragging Finn into this. Poor Finn. Anyway! ENJOY! <strong>_


	9. Chapter 9

**Dave**

I was happy now that I'd turned down the offer to go bowling with some of the guys from football, my excuse being that if I went out at 9 then I wouldn't return until about 11and I was really tired from football training and school work. I was glad that I didn't have to go and face Azimio mainly.

However, in some ways I wished I had gone. It would of meant I could escape my sister, who'd insisted on sitting on my desk chair and asking me a ton of questions, that I felt really uncomfortable answering. It was as if she were interviewing me.

Yeah, I was glad that she hadn't ran straight to mum and dad, and that she was willing to support my decisions. But her questions meant that I had to think more about it, and the more I thought about it the more I thought about Azimio and Strandlo and Tinsley. The more I thought about Kurt and whether or not he'd get shit about this. The more I was forced to think about myself and how much crap I was going to get if everyone found out.

I still answered Lauren's questions, as discreetly as possible in case a nosy parent decided to pass by and realised that my sister and I were actually having a civil conversation rather than bickering.

Then came the inevitable question that I'd been hoping she wouldn't ask.

'So, do you like someone?'

I had no idea how to respond to that. I wasn't sure whether I was prepared to spill a secret that I'd been keeping so close to my chest. Even if I did, was I prepared to spill it to, of all people, my sister.

I waved my hand in the air, vaguely. I hoped she'd take it as a hint to abandon the subject.

'You do, don't you! Who is it? Someone I know, someone from school? Is it the one who texted you about verbal abuse or some crap like that?' she gushed.

I really wished at this point that my denying skills were better. I simply mumbled, 'Do we have to talk about this now?'

A smile spread across her face. 'It is isn't it! Is he... y'know.' She thought of a way to phrase it so that it didn't either offend me or sound obvious in case parents were snooping. 'Is he like you?'

I nodded, focusing my gaze on my feet so that I didn't have to look up at Lauren's expression. I could see that she'd be giving me one of those smiles which I couldn't tell whether or not were evil or just pleased.

'You asked him out?'

'No.'

'You tried to?'

'No.'

'Does he even know you like him?'

'No.'

I hoped that my short answers would give her the hint that I didn't want to speak to her about this. Thankfully, she stood up and made her way over to me, giving me a friendly pat on the shoulder before heading to the door.

'Well, you know where I am if you want to talk. Never know, I could give you some good advice, Davey.' And with that she left, shutting the door behind her, leaving me to think about what the hell I'd just told my sister.

**Kurt**

Finn arrived home at just before 11 smelling of pizza and sweat. Gross. I tried to analyse his expression as he came down into our bedroom. He didn't look confused, but that could have been just a mask. I had no idea what he was thinking.

Finn wasn't the smartest crayon in the box, but he sure as hell was hard to read. His expressions weren't very suggestive and I never knew whether he was pretending to be a certain way or not.

I finished rubbing in my final moisturiser and went to sit on the bed. I needed to act normal, so that if he didn't know he wouldn't get suspicous.

'How was bowling?' I asked, smiling up at his tall frame.

'Great, I got a couple of strikes. But, erm, at the end of the night Azimio said something to me, and I kind of hoped you'd explain it to me.' He paused, taking in my expression. I nodded, gesturing for him to continue.

'He said something like "Tell homo Hummel to stop spreading his gay around"? What the hell's that about?' he asked.

Well at least he didn't mention Dave. What was Azimio's obsession with the idea that I was spreading around my gay?

'Oh nothing, he's probably just trying to get to us,' I suggested. Finn nodded and went to change into his pajamas.

I lay down on my bed, thinking about what Azimio had just said. What was his problem with me? Yes I was gay, yes Dave was gay (even though he didn't know that) but the idea of me making Dave gay was ludicrous.

I pulled up my silky sheets and rolled over. I decided to stay a close distance from Dave and make sure he was acting like his usual self. Even if he wasn't bullying, surely there was a way for him to act more mean. Maybe he'd even yell at me or something, even if it was just to keep up his image. On the other hand, I thought of Dave calling me all those names that he used to and it was like a cold knife in my back.

He'd called me all those things before and I hadn't really minded. Sure, they'd got to me a bit, but I got over it soon enough. But the idea of the 'new Dave' saying those things gave me chills, and not in a good way. It was almost as if he'd be going back on everything he'd said about being sorry and wanting my support. I knew he'd be acting, but it would still feel real.

Maybe it was selfish, sparing Dave's secrets and reputation for my feelings. I just didn't think I could endure such an activity.

But I knew I'd speak to Dave and we'd come up with ways to get back his reputation. I set my alarm and lay my phone next to it on my bedside table, so the first thing I could do in the morning would be text Dave and create some form of plan to show his friends that I hadn't spread my gay to him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Right, I've realised that so far I haven't really put in much Kurtofsky, only some subtle hints. SO I've decided to start adding a bit more of it in my future paragraphs. Hope you're enjoying :]<strong>_


	10. Chapter 10

**Kurt**

Monday came around faster than it probaly should have and Dave and I had gone over the plan a million times. When he was with Azimio, or another one of the guys close to him and Azimio, he would walk past me and call me something. At first he was reluctant, saying he'd promised that the bullying had stopped and he didn't want to start it again, but I reminded him that he wouldn't actually mean it and I wouldn't take it to heart.

So as planned, Dave stuck close to his group of friends, an awkward tension lingering over them as Dave attempted not to bring up me or their conversation on Friday. I hadn't seen him all day and was sure that he was avoiding me in order to not have to yell anything at me.

After fourth period I was standing by my locker with Mercedes when I caught Dave out of the corner of my eye, strolling down the hall with Azimio. I braced myself for it, going over it in my head so I could adjust to it. But then it came.

'Oi homo, move out my way,' Dave grunted, pushing me lightly closer to the lockers. saw Azimio shoot him an approving smirk and I knew that this had worked. I was set to arrange my face into anger or sadness or however I'd normally feel when Dave used to yell things at me, but I didn't have to. I felt a chill rush through my body and I realised that Dave treating me the way he used to hurt more now. It was as if he'd stabbed me in the back after gaining my trust. And yes I knew it wasn't real, I knew he didn't mean that, but somehow it hurt more. I tried to shake it off, turning back to Mercedes to continue our converstation, but she looked shocked.

'Kurt, I thought he'd stopped. I thought he was being all nicey-nicey now?' she exclaimed.

'Oh, ignore it 'Cedes. It's nothing just a bit of male humour,' I insisted but Mercedes didn't look so plesased.

'I'm not so sure, Kurt. If he does or says anything else I'd go to Figgins or Mr Schue. You can't let him get away with being the homophobic jerk he is!'

I shrugged at Mercedes. I really wanted to tell her, it's just a plan, I'm in on it, Dave is still 'nicey-nicey'. But I didn't. She would probably go mad at me. She still saw him as the homophobic jerk who bullied me for years, not the scared, gay Dave who'd been so nervous when he'd come to speak to me and so relieved when I offered support.

'It's fine, don't worry about me. I don't let it get to me, honestly,' I said. Mercedes still didn't look too happy, but whether I decided to tell her about Dave or not she'd not be happy.

'C'mon 'Cedes, we said we'd meet up with Rachel for lunch,' I reminded her, attempting to steer off of the conversation about Dave. She hesitated, as if about to say something, but then nodded and walked off with me.

**Dave**

Well our plan seemed to have worked. After saying that to Kurt in the corridor, Az had given me a friendly slap on the back and said 'Welcome back, man.' But the look on Kurt's face was still in my mind. Either he was a really good actor or I'd actually hurt his feelings. It took me back to when I used to bully him and I winced at the memories of his terror. The look on his face that I hoped I'd never see again had returned and, even though it was planned, I regretted it. I regretted speaking to Kurt and I felt the urge to run back and apologise.

But I couldn't. And I hated it. I hated the feeling that I'd somehow broken whatever trust and friendship had been there between Kurt and I. I had to know that Kurt hadn't been hurt by what I'd said, I had to know that he was still here for me. I whipped my phone out and sent a quick test, holding the screen at an angle that meant Az couldn't see it.

**'I feel really bad about that :/ Sorry that even had to happen. I'll be more careful now with the guys now, Fancy. Only see you face to face outside of school? God this sucks!'**

I hoped that would clear up that I really hadn't meant that. That I was sorry about it. That I didn't want to hurt Kurt.

I went to lunch as usual, meeting up with the guys and sitting at a table as they devoured pizza and nachos. I sat with a plate of chips, pushing them around. I really didn't feel like eating, which was strange for me. So I handed them to Az, who ate them without hesitation. He never seemed to notice that I was acting differently. Thank God.

I pulled out my phone and checked my messages. Two new messages?

**Mum: Dave, your father and I when you get back, he has a work dinner tonight and we're staying in the hotel where it's held. There's some food in the fridge, all you need to do is heat it up. If you're still having trouble with that ask Lauren. Love you sweetie xx**

Ha! As if my mum would worry about me not being able to heat up food! Did she think I was mentally retarded or something? I went to the next text.

**Fancy: Don't worry about it Dave, as long as the plan worked. And yeah, outside of school. Sounds like a plan to me :)**

That made me feel a whole lot better, know that Kurt didn't mind. Or did he? He didn't actually say that he didn't mind. Just told me not to worry about it. Shit, this didn't get to him did it? I really did have to apologise.

**'Wanna come to mine after school? My parents won't be in and you can stay for dinner if you want.'**

Crap, had I really sent that? Of course he was going to say no. Why the hell had I just done that. My parents won't be in? Really, Dave? He was going to take it the wrong way wasn't he. May as well just keep my foot in my mouth permenantly. I winced as my phone vibrated and braced myself to read it.

**Fancy: Yeah that sounds good. Meet you there :)**

Seriously? He'd just accepted. To come to my house. After school. Where we'd be alone. Accept for Lauren. Damn it Lauren!

That text got me through the rest of the day. The idea of Kurt coming to mine. I couldn't help but smile, not being able to think of much else but Kurt. His flawlessness making him stand out to everyone else. The way he giggled and smirked and crinkled his nose. And all that was going to be at my house. He hadn't said no.

'David, what's the answer?' I snapped out of my daydream immediately and realised I hadn't been listening at all. The whole class was staring at me. Az nudged me and whispered the answer under his breath. I said it and the teacher went back to whatever the hell we were actually learning. I gave Az a grateful smile, but he looked confused. Act natural Karofsky!

**Kurt**

The final bell went and I had to remind myself not to sprint out of school. Dave had invited me to his house. Why did that make me feel so happy? It was just like Rachel or Mercedes inviting me to their houses. Just friends, that's what we were. But I was beaming as I approached my car, accompanied by Rachel, who was too busy going on about this solo she'd been working on and how great she was to actually notice my expression.

She kept me at my car for another 5 minutes, telling me something about Finn, but I wasn't really listening. I was thinking of different excuses to leave.

'Sorry Rachel, I have an English assignment due tomorrow and I really do need to get it done,' I said and before she could respond I'd climbed in my car and started the ignition. I drove to Dave's, remember the way from when I'd gone to his to tutor him. Only that time I hadn't been invited. Not that he was upset or angry that I'd gone to his without me inviting him. Well I didn't think he was.

I was glad to be seeing him again, without him calling me a homo. I knew he didn't mean it, but the words were still ringing in my ears. And he'd apologised. He was so cute.

Wait, what? Had I just thought of David Karofsky as cute? I didn't know where that had came from, but as I thought about it more I saw I was right. He was cute. Not when he was being all rough and tough with his friends, but when he was talking to me and texting me. When he wasn't acting.

I arrived at his house, noticing that his car was already in the drive way. There were no others, which was a relief as I really didn't fancy talking to his parents. From they way they'd looked at me last time I'm not surprised that Dave doesn't want to tell them about being gay.

I was about to know on the door when it swung open and Dave was standing there, smiling at me. I couldn't help but giggle at this enthusiasm.

'Hey, Kurt! Come in,' he said with a smile and watched as I entered. He lead me to the living room and offered me as seat before saying, 'You want a drink?'

'Hm, sure, what you got?' I replied. He thought for a moment, as if thinking of all the suitable choices.

'Erm, lemonade, coke, orange juice. Oh and my mum has this weird lemon and lime water stuff, I don't know wheter you'd want that?'

I smirked. 'One of those please.'

He rushed to the kitchen and whilst he was getting my drink I took an oppurtunity to look around his living room. There were pictures of a much smaller, much more chubby Dave, sat by a skinny brunnette girl who I assumed was his sister. There were scome school photos from elementary school, which I couldn't help but smile at. A few toddler photos were scattered around with Dave holding up various objects and grinning, showing missing teeth.

Dave walked in and followed my gaze, flushing as he realised what I was looking at.

'Oh crap, forgot about those!' he said, setting our drinks on the table and putting a hand to his burning cheek.

'No, they're adorable!' I insisted, shooting him a wide smile. 'Is this your sister?'

He looked at the photo I was looking at and nodded. 'Yeah, that's Lauren. Back when she used to hide worms in my bed and pinch me under the table at dinner.' I giggled at the thought of it. I used to wish that I had a sister, someone who I could talk to about boys and fashion and things that dad wouldn't understand, but maybe I was lucky I didn't have one.

I moved my attention to the other shelves that lined the walls of the room. There was a long row of DVDs, which I assumed were arranged for each member of the family. There was a section filled with old films and Christmas films and musicals, a section of chick flicks and more girly films and a section of zombies films and gory films and comedies.

Beneath that was a shelf filled with books, mainly filled with religious books and bibles but there were also some girly books and some sports books. Everything in this house was so seperated. Maybe it was just the organising, but to me it was as if everyone had their own section of things. As if none of the family members wanted their lives to be mixed into each other.

I looked away from the shelves and over at Dave, who was watching me with a grin spread over his face. I immediately brought my hand to my face.

'What, do I have something on my face?' I asked.

'No,' Dave answered. 'It's just how observant you are. If I had anyone else over they wouldn't notice stuff like photos and films. You just notice everything.'

'Oh. You must think I'm really nosy!'

'Not at all!' Dave insisted. 'It's good, you notice more that most people. That must come in handy sometimes.'

'What, like how I noticed I could trust you?' I asked. I noticed his eyes immediately widen.

'Ah! I wondered why you didn't carry on hating me,' he admitted.

He blushed again. God he really was cute, I couldn't help but admit it to myself. The way he'd watched me whilst I nosed around his house, the way he'd learnt things about me as if he were studying me. Maybe he was trying to figure out whether or not I actually did trust him, whether I was still afraid of him.

I went and sunk into the large rose sofa sat in the middle of the living room and Dave came and took a seat next to me.

'Wanna watch a film?' he asked, nervously sipping his drink.

'Go pick out a good one!' I replied as he grinned and stood back up. He made his way back over to the collection of films and knealt infront of them, looking over them to see if there was anything I'd personally approve of. I noticed how he was searching through his parents and sisters films more than mine. I finally stood up and went over, kneeling beside him and looked over his DVDs. I decided to choose one that he'd enjoy, as I was sure he wouldn't particularly like a chick flicks, and finally picked out a film which didn't look too gory but didn't seem so girly.

'You sure?' he asked, his expression seemingly confused.

'Yeah, this looks good,' I said. I wasn't exactly lying, more like dressing up the truth. He didn't seem so sure, but slotted the DVD in anyway. I took my seat back on the sofa and he joined me taking his jacket off before he took a seat.

He was sat next to me, but there was a large gap. I wasn't sure whether he was doing it because he didn't want to sit by me or in case I got the wrong idea. I shuffled over a little, trying my best not to be noticed. I sipped my water as I watched the film. I was actually enjoying it. Well, until the zombies decided to come in and scared the crap out of me. I sub consciously gripped at Dave's arm, turning my head in towards his body.

His arm tensed at my touch, but he didn't move it. In fact, if anything he moved up closer to me. I risked looking back and found that it was safe to watch now, but I didn't lose my grip on Dave's arm. It was comforting knowing he was there. After a while I realised I had settled against his body, something I probably shouldn't enjoy as much as I did.

I looked up at Dave, who I found was no longer watching the film. Instead he was watching me, his chin almost resting on his chest.

'What?' I mumbled, bringing my hand to my face again.

'Nothing. I … erm, I was just seeing if you were alright,' he muttered back, his forhead crinkling as he spoke. I giggled and returned to watching the film, but it wasn't long before there were more zombies coming out and I turned my head back into Dave's body, but we'd become a lot closer and my head was now resting into his chest.

The film quietened and I looked up at Dave, to see him still watching me. I smiled up at him to reassure him and he smirked.

'You're cute when you're scared,' he said, but looked as though he immediately regretted it. I could hear him groan slightly under his breath, but it only made me smile more.

'I've had a lot of practise, I scare too easily,' I admitted. 'Since Finn has been living with us, I've been forced to watch a load of horror films.'

'Well don't you worry Fancy, no zombies are coming for you when I'm here.'

Why did that make my heart flutter?

Before I knew what I was doing I'd turned the rest of my body towards Dave and was leaning up to him, crushing my lips against his. My hands had somehow found their way up to rest on his shoulders, which were tense beneath my touch.

Crap, what was I doing? He didn't want this! I was totally ruining our new found friendship here, wasn't I?

I pulled away nervously, my eyes widening as I examined his expression. I was about to apologise when he moved his hands to rest over my upper arms and leaned into me, his lips brushing against mine before locking on. Our mouths moved against each others naturally as I leant further up, putting more presurre onto Dave's lips.

I was just working my hands up to Dave's hair when a soft voice came from the doorway. 'Well well well...'

* * *

><p><em><strong>WELL! What a long chapter and quite a bit of rambling too, but I felt this needed to come in soon and I wasn't sure how to lead up to it. So here we go, enjoy! <strong>_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Before you read this, I'd just like everyone to know that I'm SOOOOO happy about the feedback and favourites I've been getting. In fact I'm surprised that no one has told me to give up or even that it's terrible. So thank you thank you THANK YOU! And hopefully you're all enjoying reading it as much as I'm enjoying writing it. I really appreciate all your reviews and stuff :D**_

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>

I was either dreaming or had died and gone to heaven, because there I was, in my living room, kissing Kurt Hummel. And best of all, he'd kissed me! Something I never thought would happen. Ever. But unfortunately it didn't last as long as I'd wanted it to.

'Well well well...' said a familiar voice from the door, and Kurt and I sprang apart. I spun around to see Lauren standing in the doorway, an amused look spread across her face. I could feel myself flushing red, and stared at Lauren, not knowing what to say.

'Davey, you could of told me you were bringing someone round. I could of given you some privacy,' she said with a wink in my direction.

'Lauren!' I exclaimed and she let out a fit of laughter.

'I take it that this is "Fancy"' she said, looking at Kurt, who was now sporting a very confused expression.

'How did you know that Dave called me that?' he asked curiously.

'That's your name in his phone,' she said with a giggle. 'I'm Lauren, Davey's sister.'

'Hi Lauren, I'm Kurt,' Kurt replied with a smile.

She looked down at the table where Kurt's bag was rested against one of the legs. She looked back up at Kurt.

'Is that real?' she asked. What the hell? Did she just ask Kurt if his bag was real? I was utterly confused, but Kurt glanced over at his bag and nodded with a smile.

'My dad got it me for my birthday. Well technically, I asked him for it and he had no idea who Francis Lutali was so he gave me the money for it,' Kurt explained.

Who the hell was Francis Lutali?

Lauren immediately started going on about this guy and 'the new season' or something and Kurt happily chattered away about it.

I was glad that Kurt was getting along with my sister. And that she wasn't embarrassing me. I sat and let them talk, my mind wondering back to before Lauren had barged in.

Kurt had kissed me.

Wow. That was all I could think. The look on his face after he'd pulled back. It was as if he was hinting for me to tell him whether or not what he did was alright. And then I'd leaned in and kissed him and he'd kissed back and GOD his lips felt good! I'd always imagined that he'd taste of strawberries and candyfloss, but it was more like cherry chapstick. It didn't matter though, it tasted even better than I thought it would. The thought of his delicate hands, touching my shoulders and my neck and lightly brushing the bottom of my hair sent shivers down my spine. If I'd died there and then, I would have died the happiest man on Earth.

'I think Davey's drooling.' Lauren's voice cut straight through my line of thoughts and I shot her an evil glare. 'Anyway, you staying for dinner Kurt? I believe Davey's making it.'

'I think so, if that's alright with you and Dave obviously,' Kurt replied, his politeness making him all the more adorable.

'Of course you can!' Lauren interjected before I could speak.

'Lauren, since when was I cooking? I thought mum left us some stuff?' I asked her, but she just sent me a wicked grin.

'Well, I thought Kurt here might have wanted to try some of your famous pasta sauce. C'mon, I'm sure you could rustle some up especially,' she answered, with a subtle wink. 'Would you like that Kurt?'

'I never knew Dave could cook,' he simply said, looking between my sister and I.

'I can't cook, it's just some sauce that I learnt to make when I was like, 14 or something. It's nothing special,' I insisted.

'He's just being modest, it's amazing. Go on Davey, just this once?' Lauren had said.

Kurt was looking up at me, his eyes wide and his lips spread into a smile that was so god damn hard to resist. I looked back to Lauren who was grinning at me. God I hated her. Well I didn't hate her, but she was freakin' annoying.

'Fine,' I said in a sigh. 'Let me go switch the hob on. Want another drink whilst I'm in there?' I asked Kurt, who nodded and handed me his glass. I went to the kitchen and pulled out everything I needed before turning on the hob to let it heat up. I heard Kurt and Lauren giggling in the living room. Oh god, what was she saying about me? I tried to listen in, but couldn't hear much of their muffled conversation.

'I'm just going to go and help Dave with the drinks, I'll just be a tick,' I heard Lauren say and then she all but ran to the kitchen, shuffling over to me as I poured Kurt a drink.

'Well Davey, you got a keeper there!' she said with a grin.

'Oh shush, Lauren. I'm just his friend, that's all I am to him,' I said, trying to keep my voice down so Kurt didn't hear.

'Yeah, he looked like he really wanted to be your friend when he was straddling you whilst practically sucking your face off,' she said, smirking as she spoke.

'It was not like that! He did not straddle me!' I swallowed. I could not think about the idea of Kurt straddling me, that was a little too inappropriate to be thinking about right now. 'And he was not sucking my face off! I'm not actually sure how that happened, to be honest,' I added.

She beamed as I turned my attention to prepping the food. 'God Davey, you're so blind! You're gaga over him, and he's obviously not complaining as he didn't mind kissing you. In fact, I'd say he totally has the hots for you!' she said. That thought made my stomach flutter (which could possibly be the most girly experience of my life, but it felt oh so good!).

'I'm not so sure Lauren, it might not have been like that. And why the hell did you get me to make dinner? I'm not the exactly the best cook in the world, he's going to think it's shit!' I complained.

Lauren sighed and patted my shoulder. 'You cannot possibly fail to impress him with this! And we both know that you want to impress him, so cut the crap and cook him some god damn delicous food!'

With that, she took Kurt's drink, plus a can of soda for herself, and strutted back to the living room. That girl would be the death of me!

**Kurt**

Okay, so I'd only met Lauren 20 minutes ago but, considering that her first sight of me was when I was kissing her brother, we were getting along pretty well. She was telling me about where she worked in this shop up the mall and she impressed me with her knowledge of fashion. She'd gone to the kitchen after Dave and came back a few minutes later with a refill for me.

'So Kurt, you know Davey from school right?' she'd asked me. I wasn't sure whether she knew about the whole bullying situation, so I decided to skip that topic.

'Erm, yeah, we've been going to school together since elementary.'

'When did you become friends?' she questioned. She seemed genuinely interested. Yes, I really did wish I had a sister.

'Well, we started speaking properly a couple of weeks back when he,' I thought of way to word it. 'Spoke to me about some issues. We've kind of got to know each other a bit more since then.'

'I'm kind of glad you're there for him. I mean, we've never really been best buds, but I like to know he has someone to look out for him. And when I talked to him he practically forced me out of his room. Turns out he's pretty touchy about a certain topic, but he probably hasn't covered that with you.' She grimaced, as if realising what she had just said, and went to speak, but I got in first.

'What topic?' I quickly interjected.

'Let's just say, Dave's didn't feel like spilling his feelings about certain... people. I guess he's not the type to have a heart to heart with his sister.' I couldn't actually imagine Dave having a heart to heart with his anyone. And I'd had a sort of heart to heart with him.

'Yeah, I can see that. He was pretty nervous when he was talking to me before. I suppose he's not used to talking about that sort of stuff with people,' I added. Lauren was beaming at me.

'But he does talk about stuff with your, right?' she asked.

I nodded. 'Yeah, I guess I was just the only one who he thought would understand his situation.'

'I'm sure that's not the only reason,' she muttered, slightly under her breath. I wasn't sure if she'd said it not wanting me to hear. She looked up at me.

'Well, thanks Kurt,' she continued. I felt quite proud about who I was to Dave's sister. It was as though she counted on me for Dave, but I didn't feel under pressure as I knew she was always there for if I wasn't.

'That's alright, Lauren. I'll be there for him and you need to be the one to dish the dirt if he's not speaking to me about something,' I said with a giggle.

'Dinner's ready!' we heard Dave call from the kitchen and I was lead to the dining room by Lauren. She offered me a seat and then went to the kitchen. Dave came back carrying two plates.

'Where'd Lauren go?' I asked.

'Oh, she has some work to do I think so she's up in her room eating,' he mumbled, flushing slightly red. He set the food in front of me on the table. 'Enjoy' he added with a smile, and that feeling was back, the little butterflies flying around in my stomach and those lips made me think back to our kiss.

Good gaga, what the hell was I feeling for David Karofsky?


	12. Chapter 12

**Dave**

I sat across from Kurt, watching as he dug his fork into his dinner. He pulled it to his mouth and took a bite. I watched eagerly to see what he thought and as he chewed he smiled and nodded.

'Well, Dave Karofsky,' he said after he'd swallowed his mouthful. 'Who knew you'd secretly be a great cook?'

I couldn't help but feel relieved at his approval of my cooking.

'You're too kind, really it's just a bit of pasta sauce!' I muttered and took a bite of my own. Nope, it hadn't magically changed into the best tasting food in the world, but I guess it wasn't too bad. I'd had enough practise making it.

'Sorry I had to leave you with Lauren,' I added, hoping that she hadn't said a load of really embarrassing things about me. I especially hoped she hadn't told Kurt that I liked him. Or did I? I kind of wanted Kurt to know, but maybe it was a bit weird getting it from my sister. Was kissing him back enough to show him I liked him or would he not get the hint?

Kurt shook his head and said, 'Don't worry about it Dave, I really like your sister. She really does care about you, y'know,' before taking another mouthful.

He let out an audible moan and added, 'This food is so good!'

Was it weird to think that right there was the sexiest thing I'd ever heard? Anyway, stop thinking about that Dave, go back to what he'd said!

'Hm, I don't know. We've never been close, in fact right now I'd say we're the closest we've ever been. When I told her about me. Or rather, you told her about me,' I explained. His eyes immediately widened.

'Oh yeah, sorry about that,' he said, his expression turning soft and guilty.

'No, no, no! Don't worry about it. Actually, I'm kind of glad she found out. Even if it did mean that she decided to ask me every question under the sun about it, and if she thinks that it'll make me want to watch America's Next Top Model with her,' I clarified.

Kurt let a laugh escape at this and then paused, arranging his face into a more serious expression.

'Dave, will you do me a favour?' he said. Now that worried me.

'Erm... sure, I-I guess?' I stammered. He reached across the table to where my hand was lazily resting and placed his delicate porcelain fingers over it. He was touching my hand. Crap, someone had said that meant something. Wish I'd listened to all those girls now when they were chatting shit about how they knew boys liked them.

'If I'm not there for you to speak to, or if there's something you're not too comfortable discussing with me, talk to Lauren, alright?' I immediately shifted in my seat and he carried on. 'I know you said that you're not exactly that close, but she seems to really care about you and really want to support and help you.'

'I know, Lauren's trying to help but it's sort of cringey,' I admitted, resisting a shiver that was building up due to Kurt running his fingers over mine.

'I just like to know that there's always someone there if you don't feel comfortable talking to me,' he said and I couldn't help but let out a chuckle. 'What?'

'You seem really worried about it. Why?' I asked. He looked down for a minute, his forehead crinkling.

'I-I just... I just like to know that you're okay. You're probably think I'm really strange saying this, but I kind of worry about you. I'm not sure why,' he confessed. Damn, there went those little butterflies again.

'Kurt, you don't have to worry about me. As adorable as it is, I'm a big guy, I can take care of myself, even if I do need a bit of support about it. I'll be fine, honestly,' I muttered. Shit, had I just said he was adorable?

'I know, I'm sorry. I'd just like to know that you'll turn to Lauren if you don't want to turn to me, alright?' he said. I nodded but he raised his eyebrows. 'Promise?'

'I promise,' I mumbled and he gave me a big smile, squeezing my hand.

We settled back into the small talk, him telling me about Glee and asking questions about football, which I'm sure he didn't understand my replies to, but happily nodded and added little comments. And the whole time we spoke, he didn't let go of my hand.

**Kurt**

I was really enjoying my time at Dave's. After dinner he'd shown me up to this bedroom, and like before it hadn't been what I'd expected. I'm not sure what I was expecting. Perhaps superman wallpaper from when he was 10 and mismatching furniture and clothes thrown around the floor. A typical boys bedroom. But it was actually a lot neater than I thought it'd be, everything was put away in drawers or on shelves. His bed was neatly made and had a white cover over it. The walls were painted a pale shade of blue and made the room seem bright and airy.

I was starting to think that Dave's family had a fascination with shelves. Dave had a bookshelf here too, filled with books similar to the ones downstairs, as well as other various biographies and fantasy novels. He had a shelf of trophies for football, hockey and basketball, some of them very recent and some dating back to when he was younger. Pictures were in frames around the room, him when he was younger with his friends and family and some more recent ones now. His team photos from football, some pictures of him and Azimio at parties. His room was happy. Everything in here was positive and bright. I also noticed a guitar resting in the corner below a window.

'You play?' I asked, walking over to pick it up and examine it.

'Not very well. I'm had lessons a couple of years back,' he muttered. 'I'd play you something, but you'll think I'm crap.'

'No! Go on! Play something,' I insisted.

He hesitated before taking the guitar from me and sitting on his desk chair, fitting the guitar comfortably on his knee. He then raised his hand to the strings and began to gently pluck them. A familiar tune filled the room and I rested on the end of his bed.

I'd expected Dave to play quite roughly, but his large hands pulled at each string gracefully and the tune was soft and calm. I wasn't expecting him to sing the song, but after a couple more plucks he took a deep breath, looking up to me and started to sing.

'I can't fight this feeling any longer.

And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow.

What started out as friendship has grown stronger,

I only wish I had the strength to let it show.

And evan as I wander,

I'm keeping you in sight.

You're a candle in the window,

On a cold, dark winter's night.

And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might.

And I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
>I've forgotten what I started fighting for.<br>It's time to bring this ship into the shore,  
>And throw away the oars,<p>

Baby I can't fight this feeling anymore.'

Dave's voice was smooth and relaxing, although I'd expected it to be deep and rough. He was actually quite a good singer. He was still looking at me as he removed his guitar from underneath his arms and set it down against his desk.

'You're good!' was my first reaction. 'Really, really good.'

'I'm really not,' he insisted.

'Don't lie! You are. And you have great song selection,' I told him and he gave a lopsided smile.

'That's the first song that came into my head when I looked at you,' he said and then his forhead wrinkled and he squeezed his eyes closed. I assumed that one wasn't meant to have been let slip.

'Well, I really liked it. Honestly, it was great,' I said, making my way over to him and giving him a reassuring squeeze of the shoulder. He looked up at me and stood up so that my eyes were in line with the top of his chest. I looked up at him smiling down at me and there it was again. My heart fluttering away.

Dave Karofsky had sang to me. And I really was a hopeless romantic. My hand made my way up to his jaw, which tensed beneath my touch and I leaned up so that our faces were closer.

'It really was great,' I whispered. Dave automatically leant into me and softly pressed his lips against mine. My lips began to move with his as I brought my arms up to wrap around his neck, his hands resting gently on my waist. We stood there for a few minutes, kissing, taking in one anothers scents and tastes. It would have been longer, but there was a sudden vibration on my thigh, which made Dave jump and immediately seperate from me. His eyebrows knitted together in confusion and I dug into my pocket.

'It's my phone!' I explained and he relaxed.

'Darn! My dad wants me home. Sorry, Dave. I've had a really good time!' I quickly blurted. I was lead out onto the landing where I called a quick goodbye to Lauren and then ran down the stairs, collecting my bag and shoes. Dave held the door open for me and we said our goodbyes and I left. I clambered into my car and drove off, noticing Dave in my rear view mirror, still standing at the door watching me.

Oh my god. I'd kissed him. Twice. Well this time he'd kissed me. Even better, right?

Did this mean that he liked me? Did this mean I liked him? Well I knew the answer to the second one. Darn it. I was falling for Dave Karofsky!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thought I'd add in another quick smoochy session ;) And Dave HAD to sing the song which this stories named after. I thought it really described the relationship he has with Kurt in this story. Anyway! I hope you enjoyed :)<strong>_


	13. Chapter 13

**Dave**

Almost immediately after I'd shut the door, Lauren came running out to the landing, gazing down the stairs at me when she got there.

'Spill the beans, Davey!' she called and I made my way up the stairs towards her, an unmistakable smile spreading across my face.

What had actually just happened? I'd kissed Kurt. Again. And he hadn't resisted. In fact, he's the one who continued the kiss. I couldn't forget the way his arms wrapped around my neck as I held his waist, the scent of vanilla radiating off of him and the taste of cherry chapstick that I'd loved oh so much the first time.

I realised that Lauren was still staring at me, waiting for me to "spill the beans".

'Non of your business!' I insisted. Lauren just smirked at me.

'So, absolutely nothing happened during the silence after you serenaded him?' she said. Oh God, I'd sang to Kurt. He was probably laughing at me right that very moment. Well, he said he'd liked it. Or was he just being kind?

'I did _not_ serenade him! He asked me to play something so I did and it would have sounded stupid without words,' I asserted, but Lauren was still smirking at me.

'Did you kiss him?' she asked and then added, 'Again?'

A wide grin automatically spread across my face and Lauren grinned back. 'Get in there bro! Now if that doesn't tell you that he likes you, then what does?'

'You never know, to him it might not have meant anything,' I argued, but she shook her head at me.

'Davey, from what I learnt in that small time talking to him is that he's not the sort of person to do something for no reason. He knows you. Very well. In fact he told me some things about you that I didn't even notice myself and I've been living with you for the past, what, 17 years? And the fact that he's got to know you so well, learnt things about you and remembered specific details. You can't tell me that means absolutely nothing!'

Oh dear, she had a point. A point that only made my grin wider. My face was going to explode if I grinned anymore. Then a thought occurred to me that made my smile lessen.

'He won't get with me though. He wants a public relationship. In fact he was trying to get on this Bland guy or whatever his name was. He wants someone who he can show off to his friends and hold their hand and kiss in public. I'm not that guy. If I were to be with him then I'd have to come out at school. If I were to come out at school then my life would be made living hell by pretty much everyone. They nearly made my life hell for just talking to Kurt without being mean to him. I don't think I'm ready for that,' I explained. Lauren smiled at me.

'Look Davey. Sometimes you have to make choices, and sometimes they'll be the wrong ones, but you have to weigh up all your options. Think about it, if you think your friends will make your life hell because you're gay, then they're not really very good friends. And who cares if they make your life hell, at least you can be yourself. You'll have Kurt, I'm sure he'd stick up for you and help you through it. You won't have to live a lie anymore. And if people can't accept you for who you _really_ are, then they shouldn't be people you associate with,' Lauren suddenly declared.

Woah, where did that big emotional speech come from?

'Lauren, y'know I said I hate you. Well you can actually be a really good sister. Did you put Kurt up to telling me to talk to you?'

'Well, I may have mentioned it. I kind of told him that you didn't seem comfortable talking to me about certain topics and he said that that worried. I think he cares about you more than you think. He got really concerned about you not talking to anyone other than him,' she expressed.

'Hm. Maybe. I don't know. Thanks anyway,' I said. Then she pulled me into a hug. That wasn't expected at all. Lauren never hugged me. Guess she was on an emotional hype.

When she came out of the hug she was grinning and that worried me.

'So... you still haven't spilled the beans! C'mon I wanna know _every_ tiny detail!'

Oh dear, this was going to be a long night!

**Kurt**

I walked into the hallway, kicking my shoes off at the door and thinking about what had just happened. I don't think I'd ever believe the fact that Dave had kissed me, and I should know it was fact. Or maybe it was a crazy hallucination caused by eating Dave's amazing food. I didn't know.

I met my dad in the kitchen. He was sitting at the breakfast bar with a mug of coffee and his laptop open on the surface.

'Hey kiddo, what's got you so happy?' he asked.

I realised I was smiling like an idiot. I arranged my face into my usual expression.

'Oh nothing, just been with 'Cedes and we've been planning a night out. I'm just excited is all,' I quickly lied. My dad nodded, I knew he'd not want to ask more details about a so called "girls night out".

'I'm going to go and get ready for bed, I really am tired,' I muttered, and fled to my bedroom where I was all prepared to have a little think and possibly squeal with happiness, but I soon remembered that I shared my bedroom with Finn. How could I forget? He left his god damn underwear on the floor everyday, which I guess if it'd been a year ago I would have maybe been pleased with, but not now!

Finn was sat up in his bed with a book. Really. A book. I couldn't believe my eyes. I didn't think I'd ever seen Finn read any more than sports fixtures, but now he was sat with an actual book.

'Oh, hello Finn. What you reading?' I asked. Finn looked up from his book.

'To Kill A Mockingbird,' he answered. I was more puzzled than ever. 'My English teacher told me to do a report on it and that she'd know if I'd just looked up the synopsis online. So now I have to read it. Non of it makes much sense to me!'

There was normal Finn. 'Well, alrighty then... Good luck?' I collected my bag of face products and some pajamas and headed to the bathroom. I looked at my relection in the mirror for a moment. I recognised that I was flushed slightly across my cheeks. Oh dear, that was deffinately not attractive.

I began my moisturising routine, spreading the various creams over my face, but my thoughts never drifted from kissing Dave. Darn it, how come I couldn't stop thinking about it. How come he'd somehow managed to make my heart flutter and my stomach turn and my legs shake with just that lopsided smile and those hazel eyes. His eyes really were amazing. Hazel with hints of green in certain lights.

Damn it, was I daydreaming about Dave's eyes? Really, Kurt?

I quickly pulled on my pajamas, after securing all the lids on my range of bottles and tubes, and made my way back to my bed. Finn had fallen asleep, the book resting on his chest. I couldn't help but chuckle as a snore escaped from his sleeping figure. I fell into my own bed, recognising how tired I was. The thoughts of today were enough for me to fall asleep sound and happy, but still thinking about my lips crushed against Dave's, his hands on my waist, and the sweet smell of his after shave lingering around me.


	14. Chapter 14

**Dave**

I was still thinking about Kurt when I got to school the next day. Damn it. Why did he have to occupy my every frickin' thought!

Lauren hadn't stopped harrassing me until I'd told her all about it and she ended up squealing like a little girl. I think she was more happy and excited about it than I was. And that's a lot!

I'd arrived at school pretty early, the thought of seeing Kurt again had made me dash out of the house probably half an hour before I usually would, so most of the halls were empty and only a few students occupied the car park. I wondered into the locker rooms to get my things ready for practise later that day and found Azimio sitting with a backpack, sorting through some things.

'Hey, man,' he said as I walked in. 'How you doin'?' He was being normal with me. Thank God. Looked like I'd convinced him about not being all nicey-nicey with Kurt again.

'Alright, just worried about practise, I have this feeling that Bieste is gonna work us harder than usual today,' I replied and he gave an agreeing nod.

'Yeah, we've got a game coming, she's always tough on us when there's a game coming up!' Az agreed. He stood up from where he sat and went to shove his things into his locker. 'I'd better be off, I said I'd meet Hannah.'

'Hannah? That blonde chick from the Cheerios?' My eyebrows raised up immediately.

'Hell yeah! She totally digs me! We've been on a couple of dates already,' he told me.

'You never said,' I muttered, probably sounding like a pathetic child. But I knew that if Az was dating a girl, I was usually the first he'd tell. In fact, I was the first he told anything like this to. So why hadn't he now?

'Sorry, man. It's just, you've been different lately. I don't know whether it's because you're trying to be all goody two shoes 'cause of Figgins or whether somethings goin' on. I guessed that if you'd have wanted to tell me then you would,' he explained. Shit, so he was noticing.

'Oh, yeah. It's nothing, have a good time with Hannah, man.'

With that, Azimio walked out, leaving me on my own to think about what the fuck was going on. Az had noticed I was acting differently. I really thought he hadn't. No wonder he'd had his suspicions before!

So not only did I have to concentrate on changing that, I also had to figure out what was going on between Kurt and I. Yeah, I liked him. More than liked in fact. But did he feel the same about me? He was so fucking difficult to read!

**'Kurt, can you meet me somewhere today? Whenever's best for you.'**

I sent the text and put my phone in my pocket, so that I'd feel the vibration if he texted back. I then went on to continute my original task of sorthing out my things for practise. God I really was dreading practise.

**Kurt**

I'd woken up and the first thing I thought of was Dave. Honestly, what was wrong with me? I'd only been speaking to him properly for nearly two weeks and I was thinking about him more than I surely thought was healthy. I drove to school and met Mercedes and Rachel, who were eager to fill me in on their busy lives.

But I couldn't fill them in on Dave. And that made me feel terrible. I was dying to tell someone, but I couldn't tell Mercedes and Rachel. I couldn't tell my dad or Carole. I couldn't tell Finn. I couldn't tell anyone. Not until Dave wanted me to.

Mercedes brought something up that I'd completely forgotten about.

'So, how's Blaine?' she asked innocently.

Holy mother of Gaga, I'd forgotten all about Blaine. I didn't even know how I felt about Blaine anymore. Comparing the relationship I had with Dave to the relationship I had with him, I could see a huge difference. Firstly, Dave was giving me signs that he liked me. In more thana friendship way. Well I guessed that kissing me was a sign that he liked me. Secondly, Blaine tended to talk a lot about himself. When I was with Dave, he listened as I talked about glee and the girls and how my life was going. Yeah Blaine was supportive and all that, but a lot of the time he was only interested in himself. And finally, Blaine didn't give me those little butterflies and heart flutters that Dave gave me when he looked at me, when he touched me. When he kissed me.

'Oh, erm, I haven't really spoken to him recently. I guess I'll text him some time and meet up for coffee or something, I don't know,' I mumbled.

'But I thought you were crazy about him?' Mercedes persisted.

Crazy about him? Did I really think I was crazy about him? Or was it just because he was good looking, talented and most importantly the only out gay guy I knew. I didn't know.

'Yeah, I guess I've just not had time to text him. I'll text him tonight in fact,' I insisted.

Mercedes nodded and went back to talking about a song her and Rachel were thinking of doing for glee, and as per usual my thoughts went back to Dave.

I only realised he'd texted me about half way through the day, when I checked my phone.

**From Dave: Kurt, can you meet me somewhere today? Whenever's best for you.**

I sent a quick reply back when Mercedes wasn't looking.

**'Yeah, meet me after school? Erm, I'm not sure where though.'**

I wondered what Dave wanted to talk to me about. It had to be either long or important for him to risk meeting me at school. Some part of me was worried about that, but another part of me was happy. He wanted to see me and for whatever reason it was, I was going to get to see those amazing hazel eyes.

**Dave**

As predicted, Coach was tough on us at practise, making us do extra laps and squats everytime we did something slightly wrong. By the time she told us to "hit the showers" I was exhausted.

I relaxed under the hot jets of water, allowing them to run over my neck and back and help ease the tension. God I loved the shower after training.

After I was fully dry and dressed, I pulled out my phone to see if Kurt had replied.

**From Fancy: Yeah, meet me after school? Erm, I'm not sure where though.**

Now I had to choose somewhere safe. Most people would be leaving school by that time, so the car park was a big no! There was no practise on tonight, so I guess I could ask him to meet me at the locker rooms. That seemed pretty safe to me.

**'Meet me at the locker rooms, there's no practise so no one will be there.'**

As soon as I sent the text I began to get nervous. Could I really do this? Kurt wouldn't judge me. He'd listen to me. He always did.

**From Fancy: Yeah, I'll see you there.**

Well that was sorted. We had a time and a place. Now all I could do was wait until then.

The rest of the day crawled by sluglishly. Seconds seemed like hours, and by the time last period was over, I all but ran out. I then remembered that Az would be wondering where I was going so I went along with my normal routine. We were walking down the hall when I said, 'Oh Az! I've forgotten something in my locker. Go ahead, man, I'll see you tomorrow, right?'

Az nodded and went to carry on in the direction of the car park. I turned back round and tried to walk at my normal pace to the locker rooms.

When I got there, Kurt hadn't arrived yet. That meant I had time to prepare myself for what I was about to say to him. I'd gone over a million ways I could say what I wanted to him, but I wasn't sure which way sounded right.

'Knock, knock,' came a voice from the door. I looked up to see Kurt, his hair perfectly styled, his skinny jeans showing off that amazing ass and a dazzling smile spread across his face.

'Oh hey!' I said as he strolled in towards me. His eyebrows shot up as he waited for me to say what I needed to say. 'Right, I needed to know something. It's just...' Damn it. How was I going to word this? 'Y'know what happened last night. Well, I kind of... I wanted to know... what that meant.'

That totally didn't sound the way I'd wanted it to.

'What it meant to me?' Kurt queried. I nodded, resisting saying anything that would make me look stupider than I already looked.

Kurt chuckled. 'Well, I kind of thought it was a huge hint as to how I feel about you Dave.'

I was slightly taken aback by this. Was Kurt saying that...

'You mean that you... you … y'know?' I couldn't finish the sentence.

'Yeah. I like you Dave. I was kind of hoping that the way you'd reacted to that meant the same to you,' he stated.

Oh my holy sweet lord, Kurt "liked" me. Darn my sister for being able to read people so easily.

'It did,' I clarified. 'I-it really did. I'm sorry Kurt. I know I'm probably not what you wanted, I mean, I'm not all out and proud like you'd probably want me to be. I guess, as much as I want an "us", you'd probaly not if you have to hide it.'

Kurt thought about it for a few moments. 'Well, I guess I could work on being kept a secret. I don't know, maybe we could try something? I won't do anything you're not comfortable with. Honest.'

'Really?' I had expected Kurt to agree and immediately turn me down, but apparantly not.

'Yeah. I'm sure I could work around it. As long as I can tell one person.'

'Who?'

'My dad.'

'He won't tell anyone, right? I mean I guess he has every right to, but will he be on your side?' Crap, now I was more nervous! I'm sure Burt Hummel hated my guts. I could understand. I hated my guts for how I treated Kurt.

'He won't. Don't worry about it Dave.' He took a few steps closer so that his body was mere centimetres from mine. 'How about we start it here.'

He leaned up to me and I felt the pressure of his lips back on mine. I swore it got better every time. He still smelt like vanilla, but he tasted more of raspberry. Why did this guy always taste so good?

He didn't stay there for long. He pulled away and flashed a smile at me.

'I'll text you tonight, alright?' he said. I gave a nod and he left. Left me to think about what had just happened. Did... did he just sort of agree to go out with me? He agreed to an "us", I was sure of that. The beaming idiotic grin was back as I collected some things from my locker and walked out the room. I was just going about to head to the car park when a figure stepped in my path.

In front of me, with a dissaproving gaze, stood Azimio Adams.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Well I've told a couple of you guys that I was going away for the weekend and would update this when I g**__**ot back, but I was really looking forward to writing about Azimio's reaction, so I thought I'd write it a little earlier. Thank you for reading guys :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>

'Dude...' Az muttered, but I didn't wait for him to continue. I ran. Ran in whatever direction I could until I found the car park. I dove into my car and drove, wanting to put as much distance between Az and I as possible.

Shit! What had he heard! If he'd overheard only a little bit of the conversation, he might not have understood, but if he'd heard all of our conversation, it was blatant what we were speaking about.

I sat in the drive, just staring at the steering wheel, thinking about how the fuck I was going to excuse myself from this. First of all, I needed to know what he'd heard, but the only way to find out was to talk to him. If I spoke to him and he'd heard everything then that would just be an excuse for him to get to me. To make my life hell.

I realised that I'd been sitting in the drive for a while, so I jumped out of the car and went into the house. Mum and dad were home, both sitting in the living room, but I didn't want to speak to them. I yelled a quick hello and ran upstairs. Good job Lauren wasn't home yet.

I must have been in my room for about an hour, just sitting, thinking about what I could do. If I didn't talk to Az, everyone would wonder what was going on. What if Az told everyone? I was sure he would.

There was a knock at the door and I propped myself up on my elbows. Damn it, stupid nosy family.

'Come in!' I called and waited for either my mum, dad or sister to enter, but non of them did. Instead a big, broad figure stepped through the door.

'What are you doing here, Az? How did you get in?' I immediately questioned, sitting up fully. I tried to read his expression. He didn't look angry. That was a good sign I guessed.

'Your mum let me in. Er, I guess we need to talk, man.'

Shit. What the fuck was he going to do. Threaten me?

'What about?' I persisted.

'Well, I left my History textbook in my locker, so I went to get it and I heard you with Hummel. Explain, dude.'

'What is there to explain? If you heard me, then you should know the situation,' I told him. I may as well give up now. He'd heard. He knew what was going on. He knew about me and Kurt.

'Look, I'm sorry man. I know I gave you a hard time before about Hummel, I was just worried about what the other guys were saying. You were just acting so weirdly and people were beginning to notice, they had their suspicions. I didn't want them to give you a hard time about it, so I gave you a hard time, I hoped you'd take the hint. Dude, don't hate me for it. I guess I know why you were acting so differently now...'

I realised my jaw had dropped slightly and immediately slammed it shut.

'So, when are you gonna beat me up?' Shit, did I just think outloud? Az seemed to find it amusing and let out a loud chuckle.

'Dude, I'm not gonna beat you up! I don't care if you want Hummel's ass, as long as you don't want mine,' he explained, ending with another chuckle.

'Seriously, man? You're not gonna tell people are you?'

'Nope, just don't run off from me again, okay?'

I slapped my palm to my forhead. 'Sorry about that. I panicked. I thought you'd kick the shit out of me,' I admitted.

Was Az really saying that he didn't mind me being gay? I was so confused, I honestly thought that he'd have hated me for it.

'Man, we've been friends since we were in diapers! And you'd probably be able to kick the shit out of me if I ever tried,' he said.

Woah, I didn't even need to make excuses or try and get out of it. I didn't need to convince him not to tell anyone. I didn't need to avoid himand beg him not to beat me up.

Everything suddenly seemed a whole lot better.

**Kurt**

I had no idea what had just happened. Had Dave just said he wanted an "us"? Had I just agreed to it? What the hell?

And he'd agreed to letting me tell me dad. If I dated anyone, I could never keep it a secret from my dad. It was just something he needed to know. We'd always agreed that he was to know the main details, maybe not specific ones, but most of them.

'Dad? Carole? Can I talk to you?' I said as I entered the living room. Finn was out with Puck so he wouldn't interupt us. Dad and Carole looked up at me. I settled down on the arm chair and thought of a way to phrase what I was about to say.

'Well, you know David Karofsky?' I started. Dad immediately frowned. Not a fantastic sign.

'He giving you trouble, son?' my dad immediately assumed.

'No! No it's not that. It's just... a couple of weeks back he kind of … came out to me.' I paused, giving dad and Carole time to take it in. 'And since then, we've kind of become closer, I've got to know the real him and … I really like the new Dave.'

My dad's eyebrows shot up immediately.

'What? So let me get this straight. The guy who made your life miserable came out and all of a sudden you like him?' my dad asked.

'Yeah, he apologised for all that. Explained why he did it and promised that he'd never do it again. In fact, he's been so nice to me, it's as if he's trying to make up for it. And he's different. The nice side of him is really different,' I explained.

'And you like him? As in _like_... or _like like_?' Carole interjected. My expression gave away my answer immediately.

'Son, are you sure about this? I mean, if you trust him then of course I'm going to take in your opinions, but I'm still not that sure?' Dad said.

'Yeah, dad I honestly really trust him. And he needs my help and support. If you want, I can bring him around to talk to you. He really is different now.'

Dad nodded and have a half hearted smile. 'Look, I'm going to trust you on this one. If you really think hes changed, then maybe he has. But yeah, I do want to talk to him. Just make sure his intentions are clear.'

'Thanks. I'll talk to him soon, and he really is a great guy, honestly,' I clarified. I gave both dad and Carole a hug, so happy that they seemed to approve of my decisions.

Now I didn't have to worry about that. Now all I had to worry about was Dave and keeping us a secret. This was going to be difficult...


	16. Chapter 16

_**So I know I said I'd update when I got back, but on Sunday night my laptop LITERALLY blew up and so I haven't been able to update. So at the moment I'm using my parents' laptop. I'm really sorry, but thanks to the people who have put on alerts and all that jazz. Really appreciated!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>

So here it was. The day I'd been dreading. Going to Kurt's house.

Burt Hummel despised me. In fact despise was an understatement. He hated me. I wouldn't be surprised if he shot me down as soon as I entered his house. But he knew what this meant to Kurt and he knew that killing me would probably just make Kurt mad at him. So I was safe. Hopefully.

I pulled up onto the driveway behind Kurt's car and watched him as he hopped out and made his way to the drivers door of my car. He opened it and waited for me to get out.

'It's going to be fine, Dave! Don't worry about it. He just wants to talk. It's not you, he'd do it with anyone, honestly!' Kurt reassured me. I was still shitting myself.

Kurt led me to the front door and whipped out a key, forced it into the door and turned until an audible click sounded. He stepped inside, flashing me a comforting smile.

'Dad, we're home!' Kurt called, emphasising slightly on the "we're". The house seemed empty. I knew that Finn and Carole weren't in and it was just Burt and us here, but the large house was very quiet. No TV blaring or footsteps on the stairs. Perhaps Burt Hummel really was just sat waiting for us.

'Hey, Kurt!' came a reply from one of the doors crowding the hall. 'C'mon in!'

I followed Kurt as he approached the door, giving me a small nod before turning the handle and entering. Burt Hummel was sat on the sofa with a large newspaper spread across his lap. He looked up as we came in, his expression unreadable.

'Hey dad, you know Dave,' Kurt mumbled, gesturing to me. I gave an awkward smile.

'Hey Dave,' Burt said with a smile. Was it a real smile or was it just for Kurt? I didn't know.

'Hello, Mr Hummel,' I muttered back. Burt smirked at this.

'Please, call me Burt,' he said. He paused and looked over at Kurt. 'Kurt, give me and Dave a minute?'

Kurt looked uneasy. 'Can't I be here?'

'We won't be long, I promise, just a minute. Don't worry I just want to talk to him about something,' he reassured Kurt. It certainly didn't reassure me. Why did he want me alone?

Kurt nodded and stepped outside, the door closing gently behind him. Burt gestured to an armchair in front of him and I went and took a seat in it, sitting up rigidly in anxiety.

'So Dave,' he began, moving his newspaper to his side. 'Kurt's told me about you and about the past few weeks and what's been going on. I know you've apologised to him and from what he's told me you meant it too. He's really wants to help you and he trust you. I'd just like to know that you appreciate his trust and won't use it against him.'

'I can assure you, I really appreciate it. I honestly don't know where I'd be without him. I'd never use his trust against him. It means a lot to me.' I hesitated, but added, '_He_ means a lot to me.'

'Yeah, and from what I've heard, you mean a lot to him too. So I just wanted to make sure you weren't going to screw him around and as long as that's not going to happen, I'll be here to help too.'

'Really?' Was my disbelief obvious?

'Yeah. Kurt told me about your parents and if you ever need help with that or if you want me to talk to them, I'm here. I know how hard it was for Kurt, even though he knew I'd accept him for who he was. So I guess it's harder on you. But Kurt and I are here, and my wife Carole, if I'm not around.'

Holy shit, looked like I was getting out of here completely unscathed. In fact, I was surprised Burt was being so nice to me. I had bullied his son, made him terrified of me, but all that was put behind us. And Burt was offering to help. Help with my parents. The one thing that I'd been worried about but I had more than enough help with now. That gave me confidence. I wide smile spread across my face.

'Oh, well, thank you. So much Burt. I really, really appreciate it!' I babbled, not quite knowing how to get out my thanks.

'That's alright, Dave. Just remember. No messing Kurt about, or you'll have me to answer to,' he concluded. There was the scary Burt Hummel. 'Well, off you go, Kurt's probably waiting right outside.'

'Thank you, sir,' I said and stood up, thanking God that I was leaving unhurt and with a whole lot more confidence than I'd entered with. 

**Kurt**

They were taking forever! I was hesitant about listening at the door and in the end decided not to, incase I heard something I didn't want to hear. I settled with sitting on the stairs and watching the door, unable to make out the murmurs which came from within.

Finally, the door handle moved and out stepped Dave, a large grin spread across his face. That was a good sign I guessed.

'Are you okay?' was my first reaction. Dave just smiled more.

'I'm great! Never better in fact,' Dave replied and I let out a small chuckle.

'Great! Time to show you around then!' I declared.

'Door open!' called dad from the living room. A surge of heat ran through my cheeks, clearly showing my embarrassment.

I pulled Dave away to give him the little tour that I'd given so many times, showing each room separately and finishing at my bedroom. He looked around before looking at me.

'It's very you!' he commented.

'Is that good?'

'That is the absolutely amazing!'

I let a short fit of giggles escape. 'Flattery will get you everywhere, Dave Karofsky!'

He walked around Finn's part of the room, observing it carefully, and then took a seat at the end of my bed, letting his hands slip over my silky sheets.

'Kurt, I... I want to...' He thought for a minute and then sighed. 'I want to tell my parents.' His smile had slipped into a more serious expression now and I could tell he was quite nervous.

'What? Are you sure?'

'Yeah. Your dad was saying that you'd both be there to help me with them if I needed it and I'm tired of hiding it and panicking every time I think they've found out and avoiding talking to them about stuff like dating. I want to know that they'll be there for me no matter who I am and if they're not going to, then I don't want to continue this stupid charade!'

'Of course we'll be here to help, but are you sure you're ready? I don't want you to rush into anything,' I told him.

'I really want to do this, Kurt. I mean everyone's took it well so far. You, Lauren, heck even Azimio took it well!'

'I guess. If you want me there, I'll be there,' I assured him.

'Thanks, Kurt.' He beamed at me. 'You really are awesome,' he added, making me smile and flush more than anyone ever had.

'I try,' I said and shot him a smile back.

I was going to be there for him. Whether his parents took it well or not I would he there. And I really hoped he knew that.


	17. Chapter 17

**Dave**

'Lauren?' I called out as I heard footsteps leave her bedroom. A few moments later, the door swung half open and Lauren stood in the doorway, waiting for me to say something.

'Erm. Can you come in a moment? I want to ask you something,' I said quietly, hoping nobody was around.

Lauren stepped in, shut the door carefully behind her and made her way over to where I sat on my bed. She sat herself next to me and crossed her legs so she could turn to face me.

'What's up, bro?' she said.

'Well, I was going to talk to mum and dad. You know … about … me. I was wondering if you'd be there when I did, to back me up, sort of,' I explained.

'Are you sure? I mean of course I'll be there, but are you ready for it?' she asked.

Was I ready for it? How did I know whether or not I was ready for it? Was there a right time to tell your parents? They had to know someday, cause I sure as hell was not marrying some random chick one day to keep up this little disguise.

'I'm sure. I just... I needed support for this. I wanted to know that I'd have someone to go to if it went wrong and now I know I do. I want to get this over with,' I clarified.

'When?'

'Tonight. At dinner. We'll all be there, it's an easy time to work with,' I told her. She nodded in agreement.

'Okay, I'll be there. Don't worry about it Dave. No matter how it goes, you'll have me. And Kurt, of course,' she said, giving me a friendly shove on the shoulder.

'Thanks Lauren. I really appreciate it.'

'No problem. Now continue being my little pain in the ass brother,' she said with a smirk and then left the room, leaving me to think about what the fuck I was going to do tonight.

Dinner came way too fast and I soon realised that I was going to have to do this. I had to do it then and there and get it over with. So I went and took my usual seat next to Lauren and waited. Waited for us all to start dinner, for mum and dad to finish talking, for the conversation to run dry so I had no interruptions.

'You okay, David?' my mum asked, glancing down at my dinner. I then recognised that I hadn't actually eaten anything yet, I'd just been pushing my food around on my plate.

'Yeah,' I muttered, setting down my fork next to my plate and stealing a glance at Lauren to show her it was time. 'I need to tell you something. You and dad.'

Dad automatically sat up. 'Are you getting in trouble at school again, David?' he asked suspiciously.

'No, it's not that. School's fine. It's just... I need to tell you I-I'm...' Crap. I couldn't do this. I looked up at my parents who were waiting for me to continue. I looked at Lauren who gave me a reassuring smile and took one of my trembling hands underneath the table.

Okay I could do this. Just like I did with Kurt. Accept this time, I had Lauren there for me. And Kurt. I could do this.

'I-I'm gay,' I muttered. I watched my mum and dad as their expressions changed. I couldn't tell what either of them were.

'No you're not,' my dad insisted immediately. 'Don't joke about that David, don't lie to us.'

'I-I am. Sorry, I h-had to...' I started but my dad cut me off.

'No! No son of mine is... do not lie to me about this David.' He stood up out of his chair, leaning across the table so that his face was just inches from mine.

'I'm s-sorry, I just needed to tell you. I needed you to kn-know...'

'NO!' my father yelled, slamming his fist on the table and making the cutlery rattle. 'YOU ARE NOT GAY!'

'Paul...' my mum interjected, but he simply shook her off.

'David, I want you to apologise to your mother and I for telling such stupid little lies. DO IT!' he shouted.

'Dad! Stop it! Why can't you just accept that he's not lying?' Lauren exclaimed, tightening her grip on my hand.

'Shut up, Lauren! Don't stick up for him!' my dad said to her. He then turned to me, inching closer and closer until his nose and mine were almost touching.

'Now you can either say it's a lie, a little joke, to scare your mother and I and we can go on and eat dinner and continue as the nice, happy family we are. Or you can continue this stupid story and leave this family, this house. Because I refuse to put up with such profanities in my own house!' he bellowed.

'PAUL! You did not just say that you would make David leave! I don't care what you think of his decisions you should never threaten him like that!' my mother chipped in.

'Stay out of this, Linda! It was not a threat, it was a warning! So, David, what is your decision?'

'I... I... c-can't deny it. I-I'm sorry d-dad, I'm g-gay,' I stammered.

'Get out of my house!' he yelled at me.

'NO! Paul, if that's the way you're going to treat him then _you_ should be the one leaving! How dare you talk to him like that,' my mum shouted.

'LINDA! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! I WILL NOT BE SPOKEN TO LIKE THAT IN MY OWN HOUSE!' he screamed and sent a hand flying back. It made contact with the side of my mum's face and she staggered back off of her chair to the floor.

'Mum!' Lauren and I simultaneously cried and ran to her. Dad came and stood over us as we crouched beside mum, not a hint of guilt or pity lingered in his expression.

'She deserved it. Now you, boy.' He glared at me as he grabbed my collar and pulled me up to a standing position. 'You dare go against your religion, against your parents?'

'It's not my religion, it's yours,' I said firmly. He didn't let go of my collar. His hand held it tightly whilst his other balled into a fist at his side.

'I thought we'd raised you better than this! Now get out of this house, you're a disappointment and a disgrace!'

'Dad... please,' I whimpered. He raised his fist and brought it straight to my face. I was suddenly aware of pain in my nose as well as a small trickle of blood coming from it.

'DAD, GET OFF OF HIM!' Lauren screamed, running up to defend me, but dad pushed her down to the ground.

'Stop sticking up for him Lauren! He deserves it! Defying his religion...'

'Your religion,' I corrected, earning myself another punch, this time blurring my vision. I guessed I was asking for that one.

'PAUL! STOP IT! NOW! YOU WILL NOT TREAT OUR SON THIS WAY! I WANT YOU OUT! NOW!' mum yelled, getting up from the floor and rushing over to dad. He let go of me and pushed me to the ground.

Shit. He looked angry.

'Linda. I will not repeat this. This is MY house and you will do as I say!' he insisted.

'No! This is my house. MY mother gave it to ME and I will not have you speak treat my family like that under this roof! Got it? So leave. Go and pack your stuff and leave! Before I ring the police.'

'Are you kidding me? You're sticking up for him? He's a disgrace to the Karofsky name!'

'NO! _You're_ a disgrace to the Karofsky name. Now get out!' she yelled back.

'You know what. I'm going to. I'm going to leave you here to rot in hell, but trust me, you're going to regret it!'

With that, dad stormed upstairs. I could hear the banging of drawers and doors and finally he came back down with a large brown suitcase in his hand.

'Good luck, Linda. Good luck with _your_ kids!' he yelled and walked out of the door, slamming it behind him.

Well that went well. 

**Kurt**

Dave still hadn't rang. Or texted. He said he was going to come out to his parents tonight and that he'd tell me how it went, but it was 9 o'clock now and I doubted that he'd leave it this late. Then I began to panic. What if something had happened to him? That was the final straw.

I picked my phone up and found his number, not hesitating before calling him. It rang a few times and then a voice said 'Hello?' It wasn't Dave, it was a female voice. Lauren?

'Is that Lauren?' I asked.

'Yeah. Hey Kurt,' she said.

'Erm, so is Dave there?' I muttered.

'He can't talk right now. Sorry, we're at the hospital,' she explained.

The hospital? Why the hell were they at the hospital? And why couldn't he speak to me?

'What's happened? Is Dave okay?' I quickly babbled.

'Yeah, he's fine. Just a broken nose. I'm sure he'll explain everything to you. Sorry he didn't tell you, I had to take his phone off of him because he wasn't listening to me,' she said.

'A broken nose? What? How... w-what happened?'

'Like I said, Dave will tell you. I think it's probably best if he does. Sorry, Kurt, it's kind of hard to explain for me,' she said.

'Thanks Lauren, will he be in school tomorrow?'

'I think he will be, want me to pass a message along?' she replied.

'Tell him I'll meet him at his before school,' I said.

'Okay, I'll tell him. See you, Kurt!' she said and the line went dead.

So things had gone wrong. How had he ended up with a broken nose though? And was it just Lauren there, or were his parents there too?

This was going to keep me up tonight.


	18. Chapter 18

**Kurt**

I pulled up in front of Dave's house, wondering whether or not I should go up and ring the doorbell. I ended up deciding to do so in the end, just hoping that it would be Dave who answered the door. I pressed in the doorbell and heard as a tune echoed through the house. It had barely been ringing a few seconds before the door flung open and there stood Dave. That's when all of the worries I'd had set in.

His nose was bandaged and surrounded by red patches and slight darkness. One eye was completely black, making his hazel iris seem unusually bright. His other eye was fine, but there were dark patches showing his lack of sleep.

Before I could even think, I pulled him in a tight hug. How could I have let this happen to him? How could I have allowed him to let himself get hurt?

I suddenly realised that I'd been clinging to him like a lost child, and I didn't even know if he was hurting anywhere else.

'I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?' I said, immediately springing apart from him.

'Trust me, it's not _you_ who hurt me,' he mumbled. I noticed his eyes were glazed with tears. What had happened?

'I'm so sorry Dave. Did you want a lift to school? I don't suppose you can drive with your eye like that,' I offered.

'If that's alright. Saves me having to endure Lauren for the ride,' he pulled his bag over his shoulder. 'Lauren! I'm getting a ride with Kurt! See you later!' he called. He didn't wait for a reply before he shut the door and walked with me towards my car.

'What happened?' I asked as we climbed in.

'Oh, yeah. Well I told them and my dad got mad. He was telling me not to lie to him and insisting it was a joke. He told me to get out of the house and my mum told him not to talk to me like that and said he should be leaving if he was treating me this way. He hit her and me and Lauren went to her. He pulled me up by my collar and told me I was a disappointment and a disgrace and to leave. I was nearly at the point of begging for him to not kick me out. That's when he punched me. In the nose. Lauren went mad. He told her not to stick up for me and I deserved it. I was defying my religion. I told him it was his religion and he punched me again in the eye. Then mum went crazy at him and told him it was her house not his and to leave if he was going to treat me like that. He said he'd leave her to rot in hell. Then he packed his stuff. Just before he left he said "Good luck, Linda. Good luck with _your_ kids." Then he left. And I...'

He let out a whimper and more tears fell to his cheeks, highlighting his bruising and redness. I shuffled up to him, placing my arm over his shoulders and he turned into me. He rested his head on my shoulder and let out muffled cry into my sweater.

'Shh Dave, it's okay. I'm so sorry this happened,' I whispered into his ear. I rubbed my hand along his back, but he winced. 'Oh, I'm sorry. I really...'

'Stop. Don't apologise. It's my fault. Not yours,' he insisted, sitting up again and looking at me. 'God, look at me.' He wiped his left eye on his letterman jacket and patted his right eye as not to hurt it.

'It's not your fault Dave. You can't help who you are and you can't help who your dad is. You can't help that he felt this necessary. But that's in the past now. It's over with. You still have your mum and Lauren. You still have people who love you. You have me and my family. Don't worry Dave.'

He nodded and gave me a weary smile. 'I know. I'm sorry, you probably think I'm an idiot. And I've messed up your sweater. God I _am_ an idiot.'

'You're not an idiot! My sweater will dry! The only thing you should be apologising for is making me so worried about you. It'll be your fault if I have massive bags under my eyes today Dave!' I joked.

'You were worried about me?' His voice was softer and slightly confused.

'Of course I was worried about you Dave. I hadn't spoken to you, Lauren hadn't given me much information to go off. I had no idea what had happened to you. I could barely sleep,' I explained.

'Oh,' was all he said. I pulled my arm from around his shoulders and shuffled back over to sit in front of the steering wheel.

'Now let's get to school or we'll be late.'

**Dave**

Woah. Kurt had worried about me. He was so fucking adorable!

I admit, I was finding it hard to concentrate on coming up with a story to explain my face, due to Kurt's adorableness.

'Dude!' came a voice as I turned the corner. I snapped out of my little 'Kurt-world'. Azimio had stopped and was staring at me with confusion spread across his expression. 'What the fuck happened to you?'

'Erm. I was in a fight. With a guy. Tried to rob Lauren's bag. It's no biggy,' I lied, but Azimio didn't look convinced.

'Dude. Get your ass in the locker room and give me the real explanation,' he said a little quieter. I nodded and headed to the locker room with him at my side. I told him the same story I'd told Kurt, luckily with less girly crying and sniffling. He seemed slightly taken aback.

'What the fuck? Are you alright?' he asked, giving me a friendly slap on the back. I let out a groan and he realised what he'd done. 'Sorry, man!'

'It's fine Zi, and I'm fine. Honestly. I'll be right as rain in no time,' I insisted.

He let out a loud chuckle. 'You've been hanging around with Hummel too much, bro!'

'I'm not sure whether that's good or not,' I admitted, with a smirk.

'Good for you, dude. Not good for the guys who have to listen to your little Hummel-phrases. You'll be praising Gaga next!' he said.

I laughed loudly, but was back to thinking about Kurt again. He'd been worried about me. He'd lost sleep over me. Shit, he cared about me. _Me_. Kurt Hummel cared about me. It still didn't sound right, but it still sounded amazing!

'Earth to Dave?' Azimio said, snapping his fingers. 'Yeah, you got it bad, man! See you in practise!'

'Yeah, see you later!' I called as he left.

Kurt Hummel cared about me.


	19. Chapter 19

**Dave**

I guessed I was going to have to speak to my mum soon enough. I hadn't really spoken to her last night, Lauren was comforting her and calming down her crying. I felt terrible. It was my fault it had all happened. If I hadn't said anything then we'd all be at home, a nice happy family, just like he'd said. Now my mother was miserable and my family were barely speaking.

I'd heard mum crying last night. I couldn't tell why she was upset. Was it because she missed him, because of the way she treated her or because of what I'd said? I knew she'd stuck up for me but at the end of the day I was her son and she could stick up for me even she thought I was doing something wrong.

Kurt had given me a lift back home and had asked me how my day was and what excuse I'd used for my eye and nose.

'Fight with someone who stole your sisters bag? My, my Dave. Aren't you a sweetheart, looking out for your sister!' he'd said with a wink.

'Oh shush, you! It was the only thing I could think of. I don't think many people would have believed that I fell into a table twice and managed to break my nose _and_ bruise my eye,' I'd laughed.

'Does it hurt?' he asked me.

'A little,' I replied, trying to ignore the pain which I'd suddenly become more aware of.

We'd reached my house and Kurt pulled up across the end of the drive way and turned to me, resting a delicate hand on my shoulder.

'Sorry that this happened to you Dave. I still feel so bad!' he muttered.

'Why do you feel bad?' I said, leaning over to push his chin up a little so that I could look at him. Look at those amazing glasz eyes. 'It's not your fault,' I whispered.

Kurt leaned towards me, carefully turning his head to avoid colliding with my nose and eye, and pressed his lips to mine. He applied light pressure at first, as if not wanting to hurt me, but I pulled my hand up to the back of head and deepened the kiss, letting my mouth work against his. I completely forgot where I was at that point.

There was a loud bang on the window and Kurt and I sprang apart, looking through the window to the mystery knocker. It was Lauren.

She pulled the door open, a look of pure amusement on her face.

'We have to stop meeting like this Kurt!' she said through a chuckle. I felt my cheeks flushing red.

'Lauren!' I muttered and looked away to Kurt, who I could see was also pink. 'I'll see you later, Kurt.'

'Okay, do you need a lift tomorrow?' he asked, looking down at this lap shyly.

'If that's alright?' I said and hopped out of the car. 'See you!'

I closed the door and watched as he drove off, before turning to Lauren angrily. 'God, Lauren, you have to stop doing that!'

'I can't help it if I spot my brother having a smooch session at the end of the drive! Are you dating yet?'

'No... I-I don't think so?' I stammered.

'Jeez dude, your making out every time I see you, but you don't know if your dating?' she said.

I began leading her inside, not wanting anybody else to hear this. 'Well.. we talked. We never actually said w-we're dating. I guess he agreed it it, but only to what I'm comfortable with and technically we're not dating if we're not going on dates and being like that at school, are we?'

'Then take him on a date,' she said, as if it were the most simple thing on Earth.

'Lauren, I can't take him on a date. What if someone sees us? How would I get out of that one. I'm not coming out to everyone yet. Some people out there would probably do worse than this,' I explained, gesturing to my injuries.

'Then take him somewhere where you won't see people? Somewhere no one from your school would be likely to go to,' she said. I thought about it. I could do that...

'I'll think about it, okay?' I answered. 'Now I'm going to find mum. I need to talk to her.'

I set off into the living room, to find mum sat on the sofa. Her eyes were still red from crying, she was wearing grey jogging bottoms and a large black t-shirt and her hair was left loose. She didn't look the same. She didn't look like my mum. I'd done this to her.

'Mum?' I almost whispered. She flinched at my voice and snapped her head around to look at me.

'Oh hey, Dave. How was school?' she asked, her voice was raw.

'It was fine. Are you okay?' I asked.

'Yeah I'm fine. Perfectly fine!' she said almost too cheerfully. It was forced, I could tell.

'Mum, look,' I took a seat next to her on the sofa, turning my body to face her. 'I'm really sorry about last night. I didn't mean for all this to happen. I just... I couldn't take it any more. I know you probably hate me right now...' I faded out.

'Dave, I don't hate you! I'm so proud of you for telling us. I'm glad you did. I'm not angry or upset with you, I'm angry with your father. With the way he treated all of us. Especially you. Maybe I'd laid it on a bit thick in the past because of your father and how strong his morals and beliefs are, but I honestly don't care whether your gay or straight or whatever you want to be. Your my son, you're always going to be my son and I will accept you for who ever you are. So I'm sorry. Sorry you had to go through that. I love you Davey. You can talk to me any time y'know? I don't suppose you want to talk to me about boys and all that, but if you wanted to, I'm here,' she declared, her eyes welling up slightly.

'Thanks, mum,' I pulled her into a hug, both of us wincing slightly. 'I'm sorry he treated you the way he did because of me. And I'm glad I have you. Lauren's still my annoying sister, even if she does have some great advice,' I chuckled. Mum laughed with me. It was good to see her laugh.

'Unfortunately, Lauren's always going to be your annoying sister, not matter what! So what have you been needing advice on? I guess it's partly to do with why you had an urge to come out to us,' she said.

'Sort of. I knew I had support. From Lauren and … Kurt and his family,' I replied.

'Kurt, hm? Is he the guy who came around to teach you French?' she asked. I'd completely forgotten that Kurt had met my mother before.

'Yeah, that's the one,' was all I said.

'Looks like that's what you've been asking Lauren for advice on,' she said and watched as I turned a new shade of pink. 'I won't ask any more until you tell, don't worry Davey.'

'Ha, thanks mum! Want me to make dinner tonight?' I asked.

'That would be lovely!' she said and gave me a loving smile. My mum was pretty awesome!

I went to the kitchen and looked at all the food we had. I wanted something that took ages to cook. I was dreading our first family dinner without dad.

**Kurt **

I'd been thinking of Dave for most of the day, but not injured Dave. I was thinking of healthy, happy Dave. His bright hazel eyes and his broad grin. It made my heart sink every time I saw him in the hall with his bruised features, his smile wiped from his face.

I didn't know where the kiss had came from. Was it the way he'd tipped my chin up to look at me. Was it because I wanted to make it up to him, for letting him get hurt. Was it because I wanted him to feel better?

Or was it because of that little fluttering in my chest that I'd been feeling as I spoke to him. The way it had increased as his fingers touched my face.

I loved kissing him. He tasted sweet and his lips moved so well with mine. I liked the way he brought his hand to the back of my head to deepen our kiss. I loved how my heart beat went crazy and the butterflies in my stomach were wild and how all of my other senses seemed to disappear.

Okay so I admitted to myself that I'd wanted that with Blaine just a short while ago. Blaine, the guy I thought I was crazy about. The guy who hadn't even texted me, or called. Hadn't offered to meet up. In fact he never did. I was always the one asking to meet up with him. However, I still liked talking to him, he was pretty good at giving advice as he was gay and had struggled out of his closet.

When I got home, I sent him a quick text.

**'Hey, did you want to meet for coffee tomorrow? It's been ages!'**

He texted back pretty quickly.

**From Blaine: Yeah sure, but I can't do tomorrow, I'm out with my boyfriend.**

So Blaine had a boyfriend now? When the hell had this happened?

**'Boyfriend? Since when? ;)'**

**From Blaine: Oh Aaron and I met a while back, but he asked me out last week. He's adorable! I'm sure you'd love him! **

That should probably have made me feel terrible, but it didn't. In fact I was happy that he'd had such an opportunity. Blaine could probably get any girl he wanted, but he'd struggled when it came to getting boys. Though he'd told me about the ones he'd gone after and not got, he never seemed to realise that there was one boy who would more that happily date him sat right in front of him. He'd obviously never felt that way. He'd never put in the effort.

**'That's great! Glad to hear it! Meet you on Friday at 4 then?'**

**From Blaine: That sounds great! See you there! **

Maybe Blaine could tell me what to do about Dave. I mean, I liked Dave, there was no denying it. I more that liked Dave. I couldn't resist kissing him today! But I wasn't sure of our 'status'. Were we dating? Were we just really close friends who were getting close to dating? Were we even close to dating? I had no idea!

My phone buzzed and I retrieved it to see who'd texted me. It was Dave.

**From Dave: Hey Kurt. I was wondering if you wanted to go out tomorrow night? You might have to drive though xD **

**'Out where?'**

**From Dave: I was thinking going for a bite to eat. Found a nice place, somewhere a bit more... private?**

**'Sure, sounds great! Pick you up at 6?'**

**From Dave: Perfect! Looking forward to it!**

I believed that Dave Karofsky had asked me out on a date.

**Dave**

He'd accepted. That was the first thing to stop worrying about. Next was clothing. I couldn't go out in my tatty jeans and letterman jacket. Kurt always dressed amazingly. I didn't think I'd ever seen a boy who's ass could look _that _good in skinny jeans! In fact I'd never seen a boy who's ass could look that good in _anything_!

Most shirts complimented his lean figure and his amazing complexion. Jesus, why did he just look so damn good in everything?

I hadn't got as many clothes as Kurt, that was obvious and most of my clothes were loose and comfortable. They hid my chubby stomach and probably did nothing for my ass. It left way more than necessary for the imagination.

I could deal with that later though. Tomorrow when I'd probably had Lauren there telling me what to wear, do and say. I don't think I'd have lived without sister, no matter how annoying she was.

Dinner had been fine. Lauren had spoken to me about football and mum had joined in, adding that there was a game on Friday. It had been usual family speak, the sort we'd have with dad, but it was more open. No one was worried about his opinion. No one thought about what they were saying and whether it was right or wrong. It was better.

I finally felt like my family were bonding. We could talk about anything. Even though I was probably in the most gayest situation ever living with two girls, I didn't mind one bit.


	20. Chapter 20

_**So I apologise for taking so long to update, but I've had a stupidly busy week. Anyway, here goes with chapter 20! I hope you enjoy and thanks for the alerts I've been getting! It really makes my day!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>

The day had been slow. So slow I thought that school would never end. But it did.

Kurt had dropped me home and I had ran upstairs to start getting ready as soon as possible. Okay, I wasn't usually the type to take more than half an hour to get ready. Half an hour usually gave me time to spare. But for my first date with Kurt, with _anyone,_ I wanted to look good.

I started in the shower, using some of Lauren's weird hair products that made my hair unusually soft. I washed until my fingers started to wrinkle and decided I should probably get out. I dried myself down and wrapped a towel around my waist so that I could walk across the landing without an embarrassing encounter with my sister or my mum.

I got to my room and called Lauren. She came strolling into my room and looked me up and down, probably confused as to why I was standing with nothing but a towel on.

'I need your help. I suck at clothes!' I said. She laughed at me.

'You going somewhere?' she asked curiously.

'Yeah. My date with Kurt,' I told her. Her face lit up.

'You finally asked him!' she exclaimed, going in for a hug and then realising what I was wearing.

'Right! Let's get started!' She flounced over to my wardrobe and opened it. 'Oh God Dave! You're not giving me much to work with, are you?' She pushed all of my clothes to one side of my wardrobe and began pushing them back one by one, analysing each item.

She pulled out some black jeans and a few shirts. 'These are probably your best jeans. And they're quite smart casual. Now put these on!'

She left the room, giving me time to put on underwear and the jeans. The weren't as tight as they used to be. That was a good sign I guessed.

'Okay, they're on!' I called and Lauren came bounding back into my room. She picked up the shirts she'd picked out and started holding them up to me individually. She offered me a white button up shirt and rummaged through the rest of clothes, finding me a purple v-neck jumper. She waited for me to finish buttoning up the shirt and pulled the jumper over my head.

She then stood back to admire her work, giving an approving nod. 'There! That's perfect!'

I took a look in the mirror above my desk, going on my tiptoes to get a better view. So, I didn't look too bad. Better than I could have done anyway.

'Thanks Lauren!' I said, expecting her to run back to whatever she was doing, but she just looked at me. 'What?'

'So, what are you doing with your hair?' she asked.

'Erm, I was going to have it like this?' I answered, giving it a ruffle.

'You really are hopeless, Dave. What does Kurt see in you, eh?'

'I was actually asking myself the same thing,' I said with a chuckle.

I let Lauren mess with my hair adding some of her girly crap to it, messing it up and then combing it back out. I had no idea what she was doing, but when she finished it looked better and less limp than it had. She then went on to spraying me with some cologne she'd found on my desk.

'Now there's nothing we can do for your face, unfortunately, but Kurt seemed to look past that yesterday...' she said. 'So good luck, little bro! And don't do something stupid like forget your wallet!'

It was actually a good job she'd reminded me.

'Thanks Lauren! I owe you one,' I said as she left. I heard her call on the landing 'I won't forget it little bro!'

I checked the clock. I still had almost an hour before I expected Kurt. That meant I had some time to prepare myself. Firstly money. I'd looked up some places online, and the place I'd found was pretty reasonably priced, but still had those crazy dishes with the names I didn't really understand that well. It's a good job they had descriptions otherwise I wouldn't know what any of them were.

I didn't have as much as I'd hoped so I went up to my mum. 'Hey mum, do you have any money?' I asked.

'Erm, sure. Where you going hon?' She eyed my clothing and hair.

'I'm going to get a bite to eat with a friend,' I said vaguely. She handed me a small wad of money.

'Alright then, have fun Dave,' she said with a knowing glance.

So now I had money; enough for two dinners and a few rounds of drinks. Probably petrol too if it was needed.

All I could do now was prepare myself for tonight. There were a million things I wanted to say to Kurt. Maybe some of them were less appropriate, some would make me look like an idiot and some would probably make him really uncomfortable. So I had to sort out all the things I wanted to say to him into things I could say and things I couldn't.

Kurt was early. The doorbell rang at just gone 10 to 6. I was still ready and I jumped up immediately to answer the door. I let my gaze run over Kurt. His hair was perfectly coiffed and he wore a simple black shirt with a scarf lazily draped around his neck. I noticed those perfect skinny jeans again, fitted well to his long legs. He probably hadn't spent as long as I had putting that outfit together, but he still managed to look 100 times better than I did.

'Hey, Kurt!' I said with a nervous smile.

'Hello, Dave!' he said cheerily, mimicking my smile. 'You ready?'

'Yeah, you got a sat-nav?' I asked.

'Yep, it's in my car,' he said.

'Okay then,' I grabbed the piece of paper with the address I needed. 'Bye mum! Bye Lauren!' I called up the stairs, before turning out to walk to Kurt's car.

We climbed in and he handed me his sat-nav so that I could type in the address. I fumbled about with the buttons, but finally entered it correctly and put it back up on the dashboard so Kurt knew where to go.

'So what made you choose this place?' Kurt asked curiously.

'It was a good spot, not too far but not too close. It's not too expensive, but not too cheap. It seems pretty good,' I told him.

'You sure you're comfortable with this?' he said. Was my nervousness showing?

'Yeah. I really am. Honestly.' 

**Kurt**

The drive there was perfectly fine. We talked about school and Glee and football. We talked about Dave's sister and how she always seemed to find us at the wrong time, which left us both slightly flushed. We talked about my life and how living with Finn was going.

We'd been driving for about 20 minutes when we reached the restaurant. Dave really had chosen somewhere good. It had a large sign with the name 'Primo' written in gold letters and the windows were laced with modern black lamps.

When we'd parked up and Dave had lead me inside, I noticed it was just as nice on the inside. Each table was carefully decorated with a white table cloth and silver tableware. Black leather seats were placed around them. More black lamps hung from the ceiling, lighting the room and making the silver glisten. It was perfect.

'Reservation for Karofsky,' Dave told the waitress before shooting a wink at me. Sweet prada, he was cute.

We were lead to a table to the side of the room and were offered menus. I glanced down at mine, looking over the different choices. I'd decided what I wanted very quickly and looked up to see Dave looking across at me.

'Know what you're having?' I asked. He quickly looked back down at his menu and I watched as his eyes scanned for something he'd like.

I still couldn't believe he was comfortable with this. He wasn't even out yet. Well not to many people. Even though the chances of running into anybody from school here were slim, I didn't think he'd be ready for it.

I watched as he lay his menu in front of him and said 'I do now.' I smiled at him and we made small talk until the waitress came over. She took our orders- Dave reading off of the menu what was basically a longer way to say steak and me reciting the posh way of saying veggie lasagne, as well as ordering some water to go with it.

When she left I turned to Dave, eyeing his clothing. His purple v-neck jumper clinged to him, showing every curve of his muscular arms and broad shoulders. His robust chest and abdomen were shaped from years of athletics. Why did he hide this body behind those baggy polos and large letterman jacket? I then worked my way up to his face. His bruises just as clear as they had been when I last looked, but I noticed his bright hazel eyes illuminating from beneath the dark marks surrounding them. His cheeks were slightly flushed. Was it hot in here? His hair looked fresh and voluminous, like it had been well groomed

'You look really good, Dave,' I complimented. 'I suspect Lauren was involved?'

He looked up at me, a smirk spreading across his face. 'Can't a guy dress himself?' He paused. 'But yeah, I can't take the credit. She's too good!'

I chuckled at him. 'She really is. It's kind of different to your usual rough and tough jock style, but I like it.'

'Thanks. Do I even need to say you look good too? I'm sure you know that you look good pretty much all the time,' he said, but then furrowed his brow, as if he'd said something he shouldn't. He seemed to be doing that quite often.

'Thanks, Dave, but no I did not know that,' I said back.

He frowned at me. 'How can you not? I thought you were the type to carry a mirror around.'

'Yes, but the mirror doesn't seem to like me. It does like my varieties of outfits, just not me,' I told him with a giggle. His face didn't lift though.

'Well the mirror is wrong because you always look awesome,' he said. It was my turn to flush now. Did he really mean that?

'Thanks... again.'

Our meals came and we dug in. It was amazing! I let a groan escape my lips, as I'd done with Dave's pasta sauce and said 'This is delicous!'

Dave shifted in his seat, looking slightly flustered, but still beamed at me. He began cutting at his dinner and I watched as he bit his lip in concentration. How could I have ever thought that this guy was scary?

Conversation lead back to me. He had a lot of questions about me. I didn't mine answering them, in fact I found them endearing. He asked how my dad and Carole were doing. He asked about living with Finn and whether or not he had stopped snoring. He asked about what I liked to do, hobby wise. He asked about school, friends, films, the lot. I was amused at his reaction when I told him that I played video games with Finn when I was really bored. Yeah so I thought they were loud and sometimes annoying, but shooting zombies in the face was occasionally good for taking out frustration and stress release.

'So, Dave. You surprised me with your guitar, and your singing. Now tell me something else I don't know about Karofsky,' I said, laying down my knife and fork on my almost empty plate.

He thought for a minute before saying, 'Well, there's not much you don't really know. I guess you don't know that I swim? Well I used to swim.'

'Oh yeah? Any sports that you've not done?' I persisted. He smirked at me.

'Let's think. Football, hockey, basketball, swimming, gymnastics, running...'

I cut him off. 'Gymnastics?'

'Yeah, I used to do it just before high school. I did it for a while actually, but my dad decided he wanted me to get into tougher, more manly sport. Thought it'd help me when I got to high school. Guess he was right. I'd be a laughing stock if I still did that,' he explained. He lowered his voice slightly and added, 'and before you ask, yes, I am super bendy.'

I laughed at him. Oh dear, that was imagery I didn't expect and it made heat spread through my face.

'Never knew you were the type to do things like swimming and gymnastics. Why don't you do them now? I mean, it's not like you have anything stopping you.'

'I do go swimming sometimes. Usually when I really need to calm down. I kind of get lost in the water. Gymnastics though. I don't think I'm really up to that any more. I've gained a few pounds since the last time I did that. I guess the guys wouldn't be too happy either. Football's enough for me at the moment. Especially with coach working us hard,' he told me, and raised his glass to take sip of water.

'You enjoy it though, right?'

'Yeah. It's tough, but it's sure as hell worth it. S'pose it's better when we actually win a game, but everything's better when you win, huh?'

I nodded in agreement. 'Yeah, losing sucks.'

'But you helped us win before,' he reminded me.

'You remember that?' I asked.

'How could I not? You made the team prance around to single ladies. Though I must admit it was a laugh. I think most of the guys secretly enjoyed it.'

I laughed at the memory. How could I have forgotten that Karofsky has been on the team? 'You were all pretty good! See, even the jocks have a hint of the arts in them.'

'Well, it took a lot of practise. I'm pretty sure that I caught Azimio practising in the locker rooms a few times.' I snorted at the image of Azimio dancing around the locker rooms for practise.

'Sorry to interupt, would you like anything else?' said a waitress, appearing at the side of our table. I shook my head at Dave.

'No thanks, can we get the bill?' he said to the waitress and she nodded, clearing away our plates. She brought the bill and Dave refused when I offered him the money I'd dug out of my wallet.

'It's fine, I'll pay,' he said.

I was about to argue, when I noticed someone over Dave's shoulder. I familiar face. He looked up at me, meeting my eyes and smiled. It was Blaine. I waved over and Blaine waved back.

'Kurt?' Dave asked curiously and twisted to see who I was looking at. Dave didn't recognise Blaine, of course he'd never met him before.

'Oh, that's Blaine,' I explained. 'Want to go and say hello?'

Dave nodded, leaving the bill on the table and stood up as I did. I grasped his arm and we made our way over to Blaine. I assumed he'd be with his new boyfriend, Aaron and sure enough, sat across from Blaine, was a blonde, well dressed guy. He had dark green eyes and creamy skin. Yeah he was pretty cute. Good for Blaine.

'Hey Blaine!' I exclaimed as we approached.

'Oh, hey Kurt! Kurt this is Aaron, my boyfriend,' Blaine said as he gestured towards Aaron who gave an awkward wave.

'Hey. Oh and this is Dave,' I said. I watched as Blaine's eyes inspected Dave. I wasn't sure how to introduce him. I didn't exactly want to introduce him as my boyfriend in case we weren't at that point and it just made Dave super uncomfortable. I also didn't want to introduce him as a friend, in case he thought we were past that. So I introduced him as Dave.

Dave nodded politely and allowed me some time to talk to Blaine, waiting patiently like Aaron was. When their food came, I apologised for interrupting, and told Blaine I'd text him soon. Dave and I both muttered a quick goodbye to Blaine and Aaron and left the restaurant.

'So that's Blaine?' Dave asked, smirking slightly.

'Yeah. Why?' I mumbled out of curiosity.

'He seems nice. A bit too much hair gel and eyebrows for my liking, but overall nice,' he explained.

I let out a flood of laughter at Dave's comment. 'Really? Hair gel and eyebrows? How original!' I said sarcastically.

'Well y'know me,' he said as we climbed into my car. 'Always coming up with some sort of smart ass comment.'

The conversation had become more comfortable. As we drove home I'd laughed at Dave's comments and jokes and he'd laughed at mine. We had a good sing song along to the radio and I admit, I was disappointed that the drive home was so short. I'd liked spending that time with Dave.

I climbed out and made my way to the passengers side of the car so that I could say goodbye to him properly.

'Thanks, Dave. I've really had a great time,' I told him. He smiled at me.

'So have I. Learnt now that you won't knock me for playing mindless video games,' he laughed.

'I've learnt that you're super bendy,' I said, giggling almost as soon as I'd said it. He laughed along.

'What can I say?' he mumbled, a broad grin revealing itself.

I leaned up into him and pressed my lips against his, feeling the warmth of them on mine again. Dave had some really good lips; they were way softer than I'd expected before. I couldn't even remember what number kiss this was, but I knew that kissing him hadn't grown old yet, even if we weren't official or whatnot.

He hummed against my lips, and brought his hands to my waist. This left a chill on my spine. We stood there for a while, crashing our lips together, moving them in time with each other. After a few minutes we both separated our mouths, taking in more air that usual.

'I'd best go in before Lauren comes out and busts me,' he almost whispered. His forehead was pressed against mine. He gave me another quick peck on the lips before pulling away completely. 'Text me, yeah?'

'Sure. See you, Dave. And thanks again. I had a really good time. I'm paying next time though!' I called after him as he started up the drive way, turning his head around to see me.

'I'll count on it!' he called back. He hopped up the steps and opened the front door. He stepped in and turned back to face me. He gave me a quick wave before shutting the door behind him.

I climbed back into my car, preparing for the ride home. Our kiss had made me feel slightly dizzy and I blinked as I concentrated on driving. I'd had a really good time with Dave. In fact, I'd had an amazing time with Dave. I'd learnt new things about him that I'd never have guessed. He seemed good at hiding things. He was probably used to it though. I checked the time on my dashboard. It was way later than I thought it was. I guess time really does fly by when you're having fun.

I got home and wondered into the house, briefly popping in to see my dad and Carole and telling them that I was going to bed now because I was really tired. I got to my bedroom and retrieved my phone from my jeans pocket to text Dave, but he'd already texted.

**From Dave: Hey, just to say thanks again. I really enjoyed myself. We'll have to do something some other time.**

**'Sound great! I'm up for that'**

I hit send and lay down on my bed, trying not to be too loud as Finn was already down here, snoring softly as oppose to his usual chainsaw snore. I believed this was going to lead to date number 2.


	21. Chapter 21

**Dave**

Kurt and I hanging out had become more regular. And I loved it. We'd meet after school, on weekends, at my house, at his (when Finn wasn't around), at the shopping centre or the park. It didn't really matter where we met, we always ended up having a good time. The meetings sometimes ended with a kiss, and I really liked the ones that did. Kurt held my hand in the places where we knew we wouldn't see anyone. His delicate fingers entwining in mine was amazing. His thumb would carefully massage the end of mine in the most relaxing way. I could have him do it all day.

It had been a couple of weeks since we first went out and Kurt and I had arranged to meet for coffee. We'd been a few times for coffee, usually when we had nothing left to do inside the house or we were feeling thirsty out. I ordered for both Kurt and I, reciting his usual long worded coffee order. He looked surprised when I lead him away with 2 cups.

'You got my coffee?' he asked curiously as we took a seat in a booth on one side of the room.

'Yeah. Thought it'd save you getting it,' I told him, opening mine to add sugar.

'Oh,' was all he said as he mimicked me. His forehead creased in thought and then he looked back up at me. 'Where are we David?' he asked gently.

I looked around in confusion. 'We're at the coffee shop?'

'I'm not that thick, Dave! I know we're at the coffee shop. I meant where are _we, _as in you and I. What sort of relationship do we have?'

This was the same question I'd been asking myself. I took it we were past the friendship zone. I mean, come on, what sort of friends kiss each other all the time. Well, accept maybe Brittany and Santana.

'Where would you like us to be, Kurt?' I asked. I didn't want to go and tell him where I wanted to be, in case he thought it was too much. I knew that I wouldn't mind where ever he wanted to be with me though. Whether he wanted us to be just friends or boyfriends, as long as I got some sort of relationship with him.

He bit his lip and swirled his coffee, not looking up. 'I... I'd like to be with you,' he almost whispered. He still didn't look up, as if he was embarrassed or worried. I leant across and rested my hand on his, tucking it into his loose fist.

'Well that's good,' I told him. 'Because I'd like to be with you too.'

His head snapped up. 'Really? I mean I know you said you liked me and agreed to an us and everything, but I wasn't sure what 'us' meant. Does that make us... boyfriends?'

'If you want us to be. Whatever you want me to be, I'll be it,' I said.

He squeezed on my hand and smiled at me. 'Then I want you to be my boyfriend, Mr Karofsky.'

That sounded so strange, but I liked it. I loved it! Kurt wanted me to be his boyfriend. Stuff like this did not happen to guys like me!

'Well, Mr Hummel. That I shall be,' I said with a smile, but my smile quickly faded. 'Kurt. Not that I'm objecting or anything, but are you sure you really want me? I mean, I'm a big dumb closet case, who's not comfortable with people knowing yet. I wouldn't want it to ruin whatever little boyfriend fantasy about holding hands down the hallway you had. Not that I wouldn't want to be like that, a proper boyfriend. I just... I can't do it, I can't tell everybody. And I don't want that to hold you back.'

Kurt was still smiling at me. 'I don't care Dave. I'll still see you out of school, and I can text you in school. And my boyfriend fantasy won't be ruined if my boyfriend likes me as much as I hope you do.'

'I'm not sure how much you think I like you, but trust me it's a whole lot!' I said, bringing up my left hand to drink my coffee.

'Well, I like you a whole lot too,' Kurt said and copied my action.

There was so much I wanted to say right there. You're the hottest guy I've ever seen. I can't stop thinking about you. I love you.

No, I wasn't going to ruin this before we even started. It was too early. I'd ease into that slowly, but for now I was there holding Kurt's hand and agreeing to be his boyfriend.

His _boyfriend._

**Kurt**

So after I'd confessed that I wanted to be with Dave, he had agreed and now we were boyfriends. Not on the edge of dating or close friends or any of that mumbo jumbo. Boyfriends.

The first thing I wanted to do when I got home was tell. My best friends. But half of them I couldn't. In fact non of them I could. Except for one.

Blaine hadn't spoken to me since I saw him. Before that he hadn't spoken to me for a while either, but now I needed someone I could tell.

The phone only rang twice before Blaine picked up. 'Kurt!' he answered with. It was as if he'd expected me to call.

'Hey Blaine, you doing okay?'

'Yeah, great. I'm glad I saw you the other week, we hadn't spoken for a while.' Well it was good to know that we'd both recognised this.

'I know, and how could I live without some good ol' Blaine advise,' I chuckled.

'You listen to my advice? I thought it was pretty terrible to be honest. But yeah, we should meet up some time. I don't want to drift.'

I nodded, even though I knew he couldn't see this.

'Of course I do. And I don't either, I guess that's harder now that we're both in relationships.'

I'd dropped that in there to avoid awkwardly saying 'Oh by the way, I have a boyfriend now.' I heard him pause for a few seconds and then it was as if a light bulb switched on.

'You have a boyfriend now? That's great! Who is it?' Was he kidding? He'd seen me just a couple of weeks ago, on a date with a guy. I wasn't exactly turning all the guys away.

'Dave...' I said.

'Oh,' said Blaine. He didn't say anything. I couldn't tell whether he was thinking of what to say, or didn't approve.

'What?' I muttered down the phone.

'Nothing. It's just... I didn't think you'd date him. He's not exactly your type. Of course I didn't mind you being friends and all, but I thought that's just what you were. You never said he was your boyfriend at Primo.'

'We only really cleared things up today. And what do you mean, he's not my type? What is my type, Blaine?'

'I just meant, he's a bit rough. I wouldn't expect you to like that sort of guy... you know you seem more...' he drifted off. I could hear him hesitating about whether he should continue or not.

'More what? Delicate? Girly? What Blaine?' My voice was raising slightly. I couldn't understand what he was trying to say. He was my friend. He should be happy for me as long as I'm happy, surely? I was happy for him and I didn't even know the guy he was dating. Yeah, most people would probably think that Dave and I were an odd couple as we were so different. But we weren't. I've gotten to know Dave and I knew that I shared some aspects with him. I liked the idea of him being rough in some ways. It made me feel safe, as long as he wasn't rough to me.

'I didn't mean it that way, Kurt. Look I'm sorry. I guess I'm just worried. You've not exactly got the best history, and you've explained it all to me I know. Just promise you'll be careful, make sure he treats you right.'

'Oh. Okay Blaine. I'll make sure of it. So how did it go with Aaron?' Even though I'd been prepared to spill my heart to Blaine about Dave, I realised now that it probably wasn't the best idea. Of course I didn't expect Blaine to like Dave immediately, after all that I'd told him about how Dave was. I'd kind of hoped that Blaine would just agree with me though, I needed someone to talk to about Dave and how sweet he was, how we held hands and kissed and laughed together. If I didn't have Blaine to talk to, and I certainly didn't want to talk to my dad about it, I didn't have anyone.

I still listened to Blaine going on about Aaron. I wasn't so selfish as to only call him up to talk about me. I wanted to know how he was doing too. His relationship with Aaron seemed great, certain aspects mimicking mine and Dave's relationship. But they were more public. A lot more PDA's (public displays of affection) were involved.

Of course I'd like to be proud and happy more publicly about my new boyfriend. I felt terrible not being able to tell my best friends. I was dying to drop some hints to Mercedes, but I wasn't going to do something Dave would be uncomfortable with. Also, I was sure that she wouldn't pick them up anyway. I mean, who would guess that I was now dating the very straight seeming, rough and tough jock who bullied me for years.

So yes, Dave being out would be great. I wouldn't have to fight the temptation to hold his hand and kiss him whenever I wanted to. I could talk to him at school and he could walk me to class. Do things boyfriends do. But more importantly, I was actually with Dave. Even if I couldn't tell anybody, Dave was my boyfriend. I'd rather be his boyfriend in secret, than be his ex-boyfriend and have everyone know about it.

Blaine spoke for ages and when I finally got off of the phone with him, I went through the list of people I could talk to about Dave. I crossed names off in my head, coming to a small amount of people. I had my dad and Dave. And I didn't think talking to Dave about him was the best idea.

But there was one more person I hadn't thought about. I didn't see how I could have missed her.

I ran upstairs and found Carole sitting alone in the living room. Dad and Finn had gone to a basketball game and so Carole and I were home alone.

'Hey, Carole. Can't I talk to you?' I asked. She looked up at me and gestured for me to come and sit with her.

'Of course you can, Kurt. What did you want to talk about?'

'Dave.'

Her eyebrows shot up. 'Oh? You've been spending a lot of time with him. Did anything happen?'

'Yeah. We sort of agreed to be... together,' I explained. I waited for her reaction. I knew Carole knew about everything I'd been through with Dave, but she also knew that I liked him this much. She must have been thinking about that because she revealed a wide grin and engulfed me in a hug.

'Oh my God, Kurt! That's great!'

So I'd found someone to talk to Dave about. She listened to me talk about our 'dates' and how we held hands and kissed. I knew that my dad would be very uncomfortable talking about this, but Carole was completely fine about it. She nodded and awed in all of the right places, and I think she was genuinely happy for me.

She made us both tea and we sat and drank it as we chatted about my life and Dave and she told me a couple of stories about boyfriends she'd had and her late husband and of course me dad. I felt so close to Carole at that moment. Of course, since she'd moved in we'd become close. I'd sorted her wardrobe for her, which I believed her to be appreciative of, and she'd took on the role of being a mother to me. Well, not a mother. She wasn't my mother of course. But she tried her best to act like one. I knew I could talk to her and she wouldn't care. As long as I was happy. She really was great.

'Thanks Carole,' I muttered.

'That's alright, Kurt. It's good to talk to you like this. Finn would never come to me with things like this of course,' she told me. I could see we both appreciated this relationship, the type we'd never get with the other members of our family.

'I'm going to head off to bed now, I need my beauty sleep,' I said and she smiled and nodded.

'Night sweetie,' she said.

I was glad to finally have gotten out everything I wanted to say about Dave. How his hazel eyes had me daydreaming and the way his hands fitted over mine. I was glad I could talk to someone about that. I could finally sleep now that I knew I had someone there to talk to when I needed them.

**Dave**

I couldn't sleep. Not for any bad reason. Not because I was in pain, or because I was upset or angry. I was too happy to sleep. It was as if I'd gotten high off of Kurt. The thought of Kurt being my boyfriend just made me think about it more. Now I could kiss him and hold his hand and his waist whenever I wanted. I could tell him how I felt about him and that I couldn't stop thinking about him, and it wouldn't be creepy. I could tell him how hot he looked in those jeans. I could basically do what I'd been dying to do since Kurt and I began our strange friendship.

Of course I'd been excited when I got home and I had one person I needed to tell. I ran upstairs and barged into Lauren's room. It was a good job that she wasn't undressing or whatever because I didn't even bother to knock. She looked up at me with a frown. She was sat on her bed, her laptop propped up on her thighs.

'Ever heard of knocking?' she growled, but noticed my expression. 'What's got you so happy?'

'I'm going out with Kurt,' I told her. She looked confused.

'But, haven't you just got back from going out with him?' she asked.

'Yes, I mean we're dating, he's my boyfriend!' I clarified.

She threw her laptop off of her lap and onto her bed and came bounding up to me, wrapping her arms around me in a tight embrace.

'Oh my God, Davey! I'm so happy for you!' she exclaimed.

'Thanks, Lauren!' I said into her hair. 'I'm just so freakin' happy! Thanks for helping me with him and all that stuff.'

'That's what I'm here for, bro! Does this mean you're going to be dishing the dirt on everything you guys do?' She pulled out of the embrace and wiggled her eyebrows at me, making me blush.

'God, Lauren! Why do I ever tell you this stuff?'

She laughed at me. 'Because I'm an awesome sister and I give the best advice in the world. Why wouldn't you?'

She had a point there. I 'dished the dirt' on how Kurt and I had come to this and the way he held my hand and looked up at me through his lashes. Okay so I missed out some parts about how I thought his ass looked really hot and how him kissing me made my heart flutter. I'm sure she'd take the piss out of me for that.

'I'm really happy for you, Davey. You're so cute together! And this means I know you'll be kissing when you have him over, so I won't have to awkwardly disturb you.' I blushed again. She had a real knack for walking in on Kurt and I kissing. It wasn't that I minded her knowing about it, it was more of the fact that I had to stop kissing him.

So I'd lay in bed, thinking about Kurt. His glasz eyes and coiffed hair and the way he blushed when I said something like he looked good. I could never grow tired of him. Kissing him and holding his hand.

Because Kurt Hummel was my boyfriend.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So they're finally BOYFRIENDS! Also, I've started making my chapters longer? I'm not sure whether you noticed. Anyway, tell me if they get too long and drony. Enjoy :)<strong>_


	22. Chapter 22

**Dave**

Everything was going perfectly! No one knew about me (except for Kurt, Lauren, mum, Kurt's dad and that Blaine guy but they weren't planning on telling), no one was hurting Kurt any more (but that's mainly because I was the top offender) and most of all I was dating Kurt.

Even at school, when nobody could know, our eyes would meet in the canteen or he'd shoot me a quick wink when nobody was watching. I texted him all the things I missed about his presence and he sent back texts that made me feel so much better. After school we'd meet up, and on weekends, and spend our time just talking or watching films, going out to dinner or shopping. I had Kurt drag me into shops on a regular basis and dress me in new outfits. I was like his little doll. I didn't mind, he actually had good taste in clothes. So he'd give me fashion advice and I'd treat him to ice cream, or whatever low fat frozen yoghurt crap he wanted. Things were perfect.

But of course it didn't last long before the perfection was ruined.

It was first lesson on a Wednesday. I was buzzing as Kurt had met me before school for a long due make out session. And hell, it was a good one. I was settling into English when Az came in, his forehead in creases. He searched for me and made his way over.

'Man, I need to tell you something!' he said in a low voice, so nobody could here. 'It's Hummel.'

I was immediately alert. 'What? Is he alright?' I questioned.

'I heard the guys talking this morning. They were saying he's not been harassed in way too long and if they don't watch out he'll get too big for his boots. I think they're planning something for break. I knew you'd probably want to know, but don't do something stupid, okay? Just be discreet.'

What the actual fuck? The guys were such dicks! I knew where I'd be at break. Finding Kurt and making sure he was safe. For now, I flipped out my phone and sent a quick text to Kurt. I didn't want to worry him, but I wanted to make sure he was alright.

**'Hey, you okay? Just to say, be careful, stick with your friends :) xx'**

The kisses had become a little habit now. Kurt had began adding them to texts since we began our boyfriend relationship and I, not wanting to make him feel awkward and wanting to show my affection, began adding them too. Anyway, I didn't want to discourage him from sending them back.

**From Fancy: I'm fine, why do I need to be careful? What's wrong? xx**

I didn't want him to worry. I just wanted him to be safe.

**'Nothing, just be on guard. See you after school, I believe it's my turn to host the evening xx'**

**From Fancy: I count on it being a good one too! See you then xx**

I had become nervous over the first portion of the day. Az and occasionally teachers having to snap me out of my little daydreams. Or daymares?

Images of Kurt flushed through my mind, yeah that was normal, but as I became more worried the images got worse. I saw him hurt, afraid. I needed him by break time. I needed to see he was okay.

I knew what lesson he had. He had Maths. I'd somehow managed to remember most of his lessons. Wow I really was quite creepy. So as soon as the bell rang out I rushed to his lesson, finding him as he just left and was walking off. I wasn't sure where, but he'd decided to stroll off on his own. Damn it!

I followed him, staying a good distance and only hurrying when he turned corners. However I got to one corner he'd turned and he wasn't there. I rushed down the corridor, looking each way. I was panicking, I admit it, but I needed to know he was alright. No one was going to hurt him whilst I was around.

Then I found him. In the middle of a sea of red letterman jackets, all heading in the same direction. Well shit.

**Kurt**

I wasn't sure what was going on. One moment, I'd been heading to my history class to give in my essay and the next I felt firm hands on my shoulders, leading me in another direction. It was the jocks. Well the ones who weren't in glee and Dave and Azimio weren't there either. So it was the ones left over. They dragged me down the corridor as I protested rather loudly, but when we reached the sports end of the school, I was pushed under the bleachers and turned to face the crowd above me.

'What do you want?' I demanded and they all laughed at me.

'You need to know what you get for being a fag in this school, Hummel. And lately, you ain't been getting it,' called out one of them. I wasn't sure which, I didn't care. I was too nervous about what was about to happen. I'd never actually been beaten up before. Just shoved in dumpsters, against lockers and had various possessions of mine broken or stolen. But never beaten up.

I braced myself as one of them moved towards me, fist already clenched. He grabbed the front of my shirt (I decided it wasn't a good time to complain that he'd crease it) and pulled me upwards so that my face was mere inches away from his fist. I closed my eyes and waited for it. Who was I kidding? This was going to happen someday, so I may as well just get it over and done with.

But it didn't come.

Instead I heard a booming voice from behind the crowd. 'Get away from him!' I instantly recognised who it was.

Dave came bounding up, separating the guy's fist from my shirt and stepping between us. I saw his hands squeeze into fists at his sides.

'You gone all homo on us, Karofsky?' shouted one of the lettermans, causing an eruption of laughter from the rest of the group.

'Shut the fuck up. You're all dickheads. Leave him the fuck alone, right? Or I'll make sure that Figgins and Bieste have something to say about it,' he threatened. Okay it was kind of a soft threat, but they all knew that Principal Figgins had enough complaints about them and from what I'd heard Coach Bieste wasn't exactly the softest of coaches.

'Oh shit, Karofsky's gone soft!' shouted another, but they all saw that they should clear away, and they did. Dave and I were left under the bleachers, me knelt on the floor and Dave standing above me. He offered to help me up and I gratefully tugged on his hand to get up.

'Thanks, Dave. I'm sorry, I know you told me to stay with my friends. I see why,' I said. He hesitated for a moment, but pulled me into a hug, letting my head rest on his chest. We stood there, holding each other for a couple of minutes, but both seemed to realise where we were and broke apart.

'Sorry you have to deal with that, Kurt. Those guys are seriously messed up,' he muttered. He looked guilty. Why did he look so guilty?

'What's wrong Dave?' I asked timidly and he met my eyes.

'Nothing... it's just that... well I used to be like that. It could have been me in that crowd. I'm glad it's not, but how the hell did you forgive me after all that crap I put your through? It still amazes me,' he confessed. I smiled up at him and lifted his chin up to look at him properly.

'Because, Dave Karofsky, you were sorry. And I could see you meant it. Besides, how could I resist your charm, huh?' We both let out a chuckle.

He pulled me into another hug and after a moments hesitation, whispered softly in my ear, 'I love you.'

And there were the butterflies and heart flutters. Holy prada, he loved me. And...

'I love you too,' I whispered back.

He pulled out of the hug and examined me, as if he were looking to see whether I was lying or not.

'Really?' he muttered.

'Really,' I told him. He leaned down and gave me a quick kiss. I smiled up at him and I was about to suggest we start to go to class when a voice sounded from a few metres away.

'Looks like Karofsky really is a homo.'

**Dave**

I looked around for the voice. Christopher Strando. Fuck!

Kurt and I both stared at him for a while, not knowing what to say. Should I beg him not to tell anybody? Convince him he misinterpreted the situation? Deny it completely? The option I could not consider was telling him the truth. I was busted.

'Strando...' I began but he cut me off.

'Fuck, Karofsky. What the fuck has the homo done to you?'

That was it.

'What the hell are you on about? Are you people not educated? _He's_ not done anything to me!' I yelled at him. He looked slightly taken aback.

'Then why the fuck are you all gay all of a sudden?' I couldn't answer without admitting I was gay. 'See you later, Karofsky. Have fun bumming your fag.'

I was prepared to go and punch his face off, but Kurt grabbed my arm and shook his head.

'I'm so sorry, Dave,' he whispered.

'What are you sorry for? It's not your fault. It's mine. It's done now. No way out,' I muttered back, but as I did I could feel my eyes stinging. I could not cry. I was not going to show Kurt how weak I was. But at the thought of everybody knowing, I squeezed my eyes shut and sat on the grass, leaning forwards to rest my head in my hands.

Kurt sat next to me and attempted to comfort me. Okay, so it helped a little, but I didn't want this. I wanted Kurt, but not for this reason. Not because I was breaking down after someone found out I was gay.

The bell rang out for the next lesson and I dug the heels of my hands into my eyes to rid of any unwanted tears. I said my goodbyes to Kurt, who asked if I should be going to lesson.

'If I don't show up, they'll know they got to me. If they know about me, then I may as well face them now,' I told him. A few minutes later and I was in class. No one said anything. No one did for the next few lessons actually. In fact I thought that he hadn't told anybody. Just as I got my hopes up, it was lunch time. I met with Azimio, who wore a worried expression.

'Dave, how the fuck do they know?' he asked.

Well shit.

'Busted. Shit, what am I going to do?' Was I really asking Azimio for advice? Probably not the best plan.

'Look, dude, just ignore whatever the fuck they have to say, okay? You're Dave fucking Karofsky. You don't stand for any of this shit!'

I didn't feel like the usual Dave Karofsky. I felt like the hidden Dave Karofsky. The scared shitless, closet case Karofsky. But I held my head high as I went to get my lunch.

'The fag's here boys! Make sure he doesn't get behind you,' one of the guys called as I went past. I ignored him and went on to having lunch with Azimio as they jeered and shouted. And of course people were interested. They peered over at who they were yelling at. I'm not sure whether they guessed it was me, or just assumed they couldn't see this person or something.

But I survived lunch. Lessons weren't so hard. We were encouraged to sit down and shut up. That meant no one said anything to me. All contact with anybody was avoided for the short period of time I was in lesson. I sat and pretended nothing had happened. It was easy enough to do. Pretend nothing had happened. Well of course it was until I escaped lesson.

The word had spread pretty fast about me being gay. I suspected that Jacob Israel may have had something to do with that, but I had other things to worry about. Like getting out of school alive. The halls were lined with people, some ignoring me completely, some yelling things at me, some just briefly nodding as I walked past. But I didn't care. I didn't want any of these people. I wanted to talk to Kurt. But I couldn't here. So I'd wait for him to get to mine and we'd talk. It would be okay. It would be fine.

**Kurt**

'So did you hear?' Mercedes asked as I slammed my locker shut.

'Here what?' I said curiously.

'About Dave Karofsky. He's gay! How ironic is that!' he chortled.

'I know. I'm dating him,' I said. Her laughter stopped and she glared at me.

'You're what?' she demanded.

'I'm dating him. Sorry, I should have told you but you wouldn't have understood,' I explained.

'How … but you... Kurt you hate him, he made your life hell, what the heck are you on about?' she babbled.

'About a month ago, he apologised and came out to me. I couldn't exactly tell you everything without telling you he was gay and he didn't want people to know, but beings as everybody knows now anyway I might as well tell you. Anyway, I got to know him and we went out a couple of times and it turns out that I really like him. And he likes me too.'

Mercedes stared at me as if I was a stranger. 'Kurt, why the hell didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have told anybody. Besides, are you sure about him?'

'God, you sound just like Blaine!' I complained, but Mercedes just narrowed her eyes.

'You told _Blaine_? You told Blaine but you didn't tell me? And I thought you had you heart set on dating Blaine! Where the hell did that go?' she questioned.

'I knew I could tell Blaine because he doesn't know Dave. You do. So that would make Dave uncomfortable and that's not fair. And I thought I had my heart set on dating Blaine, but like I said, I got to know Dave. In fact Blaine couldn't go out with me because he was going out with his boyfriend and that's when I went on my first date with Dave. Honestly, Mercedes, I think you'd like the new Dave. He's completely different,' I told her. She eased up a bit.

'Fine, I see why you didn't tell me. Even though you can trust me with anything! But are you really that sure about him? He did bully you severely,' she muttered, unsurely.

'I'm positive. He explained about the bullying and he apologised. He really meant it. I could tell. I really am sorry I couldn't tell you 'Cedes.'

'That's alright, Kurt. I guess if you're happy then I'm happy. I'm off home. Catch you tomorrow,' she said and left me standing alone by my locker. I was quite late leaving, the halls were empty and the car park had been long deserted.

I climbed into my car and checked my phone. Dave should be home by now. So I jabbed his name and held the phone to my ear.

'Hello?' came a shaky voice.

'Dave, it's Kurt. Am I still alright to come round or did you want to be alone?'

'Come round. If you want, of course. I... I could do with someone here.'

'I'm on my way, see you soon.'

I disconnected the call and almost immediately started the car, driving away as fast as possible to my boyfriend's house.

He needed me and I would be there for him.

**Dave**

As soon as Kurt had hung up, I switched my phone off and put it in a drawer. I couldn't take it. Ever since we'd left home I'd been receiving texts and notifications, each with a cruel message or phrase or word. I'd looked at a few of them, but I'd ended up nearly throwing my phone out of the window. I sat curled up in a ball on my bed waiting for Kurt. He'd be here soon and I needed him now more than ever.

Mum wasn't home, she'd gone out with a few of her friends to catch up. Lauren was working over. I was alone. How did I spend my alone time? Sat weeping in my hands, trying to get rid of the hateful messages that were scarred into my thoughts.

The doorbell rang and I fled to get it, checking it was Kurt before I answered. As soon as I opened the door, he flung his arms around me and I just broke. I wasn't sure where it came from, but I was highly aware of the door being open, so I kicked it shut and let Kurt lead me up to my room. We sat on my bed and he held me as I let out all my tears onto his silky jumper. Guess I'd messed up my chances of not looking weak in front of him.

'This is a bit of a stupid question Dave, but what's wrong? It's not just people knowing, there's something else,' he mumbled into my hair. I pulled apart from him and opened the drawer, retrieving my phone and handing it to him. He switched it on and was greeted by the messages and notifications that I'd refused to read.

'Oh,' was all he could say and he wrapped his arms back around me. I didn't care what I looked like at that moment. I just wanted to stay in the protection of Kurt's loving arms forever. I didn't want the outside world. It hated me.

My blubbering calmed down and Kurt muttered soft and soothing words into my hair, laying gentle kisses on my forehead. He really was good at comforting a guy.

'I'm sorry, Kurt. I probably look a wreck,' I said, allowing my thoughts to slip through.

'Don't apologise to me. You don't look a wreck. You look human,' he told me.

Thanks? I guess,' I mumbled.

'I just meant that this is a perfectly reasonable reaction. You're just human after all David. Although, with the amount of ice cream you can eat, some wouldn't believe it,' he said. I let out a chuckle at that. It felt good laughing at Kurt's jokes again. How did he manage to make me feel so good all the time?

'How did you put up with it?' I said, my chuckle faded.

'I guess I just went with it. People expected me to be gay, so it wasn't really that big a deal,' he told me. I guess that was true. It wasn't that Kurt was girly, he just embraced things that boys would never normally embrace, like singing and appearance and clothing. He used proper language and spoke French. To most teenage boys that spelt out G-A-Y.

'I s'pose,' I said back, sitting up to look at Kurt. My eyes were probably red, as the black eye had faded dramatically, by Kurt just stared at them.

'Did I ever tell you that I love the colour of your eyes, Dave?' he whispered.

'Nope, but you stare at them enough.'

'Well I do. It's amazing.'

He ran his thumb over my jaw and leaned in, spreading a kiss over my lips. And with the power of his amazing kisses, I left the real world and entered my own, where no one mocked, no one cared, and most of all I got to kiss Kurt all day.


	23. Chapter 23

_**So! Apologies for the lack of updates but I've been veeeeery busy lately with school work and all that malarcky! So, here's hopefully a long enough update for you guys and I shall be adding more as soon as I can :) Thanks for the reviews and alerts that I've been getting by the way! I really appreciate every single one!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>

I'd pushed the thoughts of what happened into the back of my mind when Kurt was there. We'd gone about our usual activities, watching films, having dinner, talking to Lauren (well Kurt talked to Lauren about fashion and all these names I'd never heard of, I sat and watched how adorable he was). So after that I'd almost completely forgotten about people knowing. It seemed like a normal day.

I was reminded when Kurt had to leave. It was getting pretty late so he took my phone and sat there for a moment, pressing buttons angrily.

'What are you doing?' I asked.

'I'm deleting these,' he told me. I nodded understandingly. I didn't know how he could read those messages without offence. I guessed he'd gotten used to those words and phrases. I wasn't used to being _called_ them.

He switched the phone off and told me, if I needed him, to call off of the landline or someone else's phone. I agreed and kissed him goodnight. His goodnight kiss this night was more ferocious, more meaningful. It was as if he was putting everything into it. That was exactly what I needed. I needed him to be there for me, even if he'd been there all along. I knew he was there for me. He was my boyfriend.

Okay that still didn't sound right, but every time I said it I loved it more.

After Kurt had gone, I had no distractions. I wasn't sure what I was upset about in all honesty. I knew that people were there for me, I knew I still had friends. But the idea of people knowing I was different, I had a weak point, it made me feel vulnerable. I was scared. Scared of what people said and thought. Okay I was being paranoid and stupid. I couldn't help it.

I couldn't sleep. I didn't sleep for most of the night, maybe a couple of hours in the early morning. But by the time it got to 6 o'clock, I gave up and decided to get ready early. I needed something to do to distract my train of thought.

I went downstairs and made myself some breakfast and coffee to keep me awake, switching on the TV to find something to take my mind off of things. I had a quick shower and busied myself by drying off and choosing out clothes to wear. It wasn't difficult with my wardrobe. T-shirts and jeans, I lived in them.

I packed my bag at least 4 times, going over my timetable and making sure I had every single piece of equipment I might possibly need for my lessons. I soon ran out of things to do and ended up watching TV for the remainder of my time.

At 8 o'clock the doorbell rang. I assumed it was Lauren's lift, but I opened the door and Kurt was there.

'Hey, what are you doing here?' I asked him.

He put his hands to my face, tracing the dark marks under my eyes. 'I was going to offer you a lift, but are you sure you should be coming in? You look like your barely slept.'

'I'll take a lift, thanks. I don't want people thinking I didn't come in because of them,' I confessed.

'Fine, but if you fall asleep in class then don't blame me,' he nagged.

'I won't. Did you want to come in for a coffee?'

We sat for about 20 minutes, sipping coffee and chatting, Lauren popping in to say goodbye after a bit before she left. My thoughts were more at ease when I was around Kurt, he was good at distracting me from the world around me.

He dropped me at school, asking if I wanted him to take me around the corner so people wouldn't see me.

'Nah. They know anyway. At least now we can do all the boyfriend stuff I'm sure we've both being dying to do!' I told him. He smiled up at me and let out a laugh.

We walked into school together, something I wouldn't have thought I'd been doing. Ever. Everybody stared. It probably wasn't because I was gay or because I was hanging around with the only other gay kid I knew in the school. It was more likely to do with the fact that we were so close and Kurt wasn't scared. Everyone knew that I had bullied Kurt, and they were probably laughing about the apparent reason for my bullying in secret, but I'd never been too friendly towards Kurt during school.

I was too busy focusing on all the glances we were receiving when I was nudged in the ribs.

'Dave, are you okay?' Kurt whispered.

'Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me,' I told him and we continued towards the lockers. Kurt left me at my locker, not many people were around so I didn't have to deal with too many strange looks. I collected my things up for first period, wanting the silence of English more than I ever thought I would in my life.

Azimio caught up with me before class, sliding next to me and blocking my path to lesson.

'Hey dude. You alright?' he asked.

'Yeah Az. Just fucking fine,' I snapped Why was I so angry at Az? He hadn't done anything.

'Woah, sorry, I was just seeing if you were alright.'

'I didn't mean to bite your head. It's just... look it doesn't matter. I'll catch you later, yeah?' Before he had time to reply, I walked off to first lesson. Az wasn't exactly the best guy to talk to about feelings, I could tell -even though he seemed fine with me being gay – he wasn't exactly comfortable with me talking about that sort of thing.

The news about me being gay had died down a bit. Not as many people were talking about it, not as many people yelled stuff at me. The news had sunk in and people didn't really care that much anymore. There was probably a more interesting rumour going around by now. So I held my head high as I walked to meet Kurt.

I'd decided that I wouldn't be like I was normally around Kurt at school just yet. People might think it a bit odd if as soon as everyone found out I was gay, I was suddenly lovey-dovey around Kurt. So I was civil with him, I acted like a friend would. We walked to our next class together and chatted. Like friends.

The whole time I wanted to reach out and grab him, pull him into a kiss or a hug or something! I'd never really been this close to him at school for a long period of time. Except maybe yesterday when I'd ended up kissing him anyway.

'So did you want to come to mine tonight?' Kurt asked, brightly.

'Erm, sure. Any particular reason?' I asked, yearning to know what that gleam in his eye meant.

'Well, I thought I could finally introduce you to Finn,' he told me. I was confused.

'But, I've already met Finn. We're on the team together?'

'No, I meant introduce you as my...' he looked around, seeing if anyone was close before continuing, 'boyfriend.'

'Oh. Sure, I guess,' I said. Kurt grinned at me.

'Great! You can stay for dinner too. Carole's making tonight and she does some amazing chicken!' he said.

'Thanks, I look forward to it,' I told him, before leaving him, with a quick wave, so that I could go to class.

**Kurt**

I was kind of nervous about Dave coming over. I wasn't sure why. All I wanted to do was introduce him as my boyfriend to Finn. Finn wouldn't care, I was sure he'd be happy for both of us.

Dave climbed into my car and I smiled at him. 'Ready?'

'As I'll ever be,' he said. He hesitated and added, 'You look really good today, by the way. Not that you don't always. I just like what you're wearing today.'

Heat flushed through my cheeks. His casual and spontaneous compliments always made me blush.

'Thank you. You're not looking too bad yourself,' I muttered back. Dave never exactly dressed to impress, but he didn't really need to. He had a good body. Although he hid quite a bit of it, I could still see his broad shoulders and muscular arms through his sleeves. His face wasn't as round as it used to be and his jawline was sharp and squared. And don't even get me started on his eyes...

We got to my house and I noticed that Finn's car was already in the drive way. I made my way around the the passengers side of the car and grabbed Dave's hand.

'Coming?' I asked.

'Hell yes!' he responded.

I lead him inside and found Finn in the living room, casually flicking through a sports magazine. His eyes widened as I dragged Dave in behind me.

'Finn,' I said before he spoke. 'This is Dave. My boyfriend.'

Finn narrowed his eyes. 'I know Dave. And what?'

'Dave is my boyfriend,' I said firmly. Finn looked confused.

'Since when?' he asked.

'A couple of weeks now.'

'Oh. You sure?'

I knew he didn't mean was I sure we'd been dating for a couple of weeks, he meant was I sure that I could trust him, that I really wanted this.

'Yep. Sure as ever,' I told him.

'Oh, well, nice to see you Dave...' he flicked through another page when a sudden realisation apparantly came to him. 'OH Dave! Have you played the new Zombie Run? Came out last week?' Finn said to Dave.

'Nah, I was going to get it but I didn't have the cash,' Dave replied.

'Well, I have it if I can drag you away from Kurt for a while...?'

Dave looked at me for approval and I smiled and nodded. Dave grinned and took a seat next to Finn, swiping up a controller from the sofa. I was glad my boyfriend and almost brother had something to bond over. Finn had become part of my family, and I wanted my family to like Dave and get along with him.

I perched on the edge of the sofa and watched as Dave and Finn both played, their faces distorted with concentration as they jabbed at several buttons. I couldn't tell which player was which, but I still watched with interest. Dave and Finn let out a 'good kill, man' or 'nice job' every so often, but generally stared at the screen.

I slipped out of the room for a minute to get drinks for everyone. After grabbing 3 cans of coke, I hurried back to the living room, but paused at the door.

'So, you and Kurt, huh?' I heard Finn say.

'Yeah. He's awesome,' was Dave's reply.

'And you're not messing him around, are you? You care about him?' Finn questioned.

'Course I'm not. I really do. He's just so...' he paused, thinking of the right word. 'Amazing.'

'He's pretty cool. Just don't leave your socks near his bed, he gets real pissed about that,' Finn laughed, Dave laughing along with him.

'I'll remember that one,' commented Dave.

'Hm, Dave. Like you say, Kurt's pretty amazing, and I have to tell you that, as his brother, I take full responsibility in punching you in the face if you're a jerk to him, 'kay?' Finn said, almost too seriously. I suppressed a laugh at this. Finn wasn't usually this protective was he? Maybe it was because he knew our history.

'Don't worry Finn, I won't. There won't be any breaking up going on here until he finally realises he's too good for me,' said Dave. I wasn't sure what to think of that. Did he really think that I was too good for him?

'Dude, don't even go there. It's pretty hard to fill Kurt's fancy designer shoes,' Finn joked.

They both went back to mindlessly jabbing at the controllers and I decided now was a good time to re-enter. I flounced into the room, the cans of pop still cold in my hands.

'Hey, I bought you guys some drinks,' I told them, placing the cans on the coffee table.

'Thanks,' both Finn and Dave chimed simultaneously, Dave smiling up at me but Finn staring at the screen. I shot a wink at Dave, which he chuckled at.

I opened up one of the cans and took a sip as I watched Dave's knowledgeable fingers moving over the control pad, not even glancing down to see what he was pressing. Soon, both of them had completed their mission or whatever they were doing and went on to congratulate each other and stop for a drink.

Both were chatting away about the game, adding in random comments which I assumed were private jokes from the locker rooms or football. After a few minutes, Dave looked up at me.

'Sorry, Kurt. I didn't mean to leave you out,' he apologised.

'Sorry? You'll be sorry soon, Karofsky. When I kick your butt at zombie run!' I laughed.

'Oh I'm looking forward to this,' said Finn with a chuckle. He leaned closer to Dave and lowered his voice, saying 'Here comes Kurt's aggressive side. It's not pretty.'

'I heard that! And I'm always pretty and you know it Finn!' I complained. Finn just laughed at me. 'Give me that controller then!'

**Dave**

'Told you I'd kick your sorry butt!' Kurt scoffed. I laughed at him.

'I let you win! You know that. I didn't want to interrupt your reputation of being good at everything!' I told him. So technically, I lost. I wasn't concentrating properly. I couldn't help but glance at Kurt's concentration face, the way he bit his tongue and narrowed his eyes. I was glad I wasn't the game otherwise I would have been terrified, but from another angle it was highly amusing.

'Lies. You can't deal with the fact that you got your butt kicked by a singer who's main expertise is in fashion!'

'Oh, the humiliation!' I joked and we both sat there laughing. I'd nearly forgotten that Finn was sat right next to me, laughing awkwardly. 'Does he kick your butt Finn?' I asked, attempting to include Finn in the conversation.

'Don't worry about it Dave, when he sets his mind to it he can kick my butt at most games. Especially ones involving killing... that's quite worrying actually,' Finn said.

We both turned to Kurt who was grinning evilly.

'Okay, I'm going to dial 911. You never know how this could turn out,' I kidded. Kurt's expression didn't change and he pounced at me, jokily pretending to kill me.

'Oh god, here comes evil Kurt. I knew we shouldn't have taken him out of that assylum!' Finn joked. My ribs hurt from laughter, as I wrestled Kurt off of me and he jumped at Finn, repeating the actions he'd performed on me.

'I'm just going to say that I didn't see anything,' I told them, attempting to suppress my laughter.

'Good! Or you'll be next, Karofsky!' Kurt said, his face cracking in laughter.

We were all sat there laughing when there was a knock on the door. We all turned to see who stood in the doorway. I recognised Finn's mother, Carole, almost immediately from when I'd been to Finn's birthday parties in elementary school. She hadn't changed that much, just a different hair style and different clothing style. I suspected Kurt may have been involved in that.

'Erm, guys. Sorry to disturb, but dinner's done. Burt and I were waiting in the kitchen,' she told us and her gaze wondered to me. 'And hello, David. Very nice to see you again.'

'And you Ms Hudson,' I replied.

'Please, Dave. It's Carole!' she laughed and turned to go back to the kitchen.

'C'mon then Dave, let's get you some of the best chicken you've ever tasted!' Kurt said, grabbing my forearm and guiding me to the kitchen.

I was lead on a familiar route and when we arrived at the brightly lit kitchen. Burt and Carole were seated opposite each other at the table., waiting for us to go and sit with them. Finn and Kurt rushed to take a seat, leaving an empty one for me next to Carole and opposite Kurt. I went and sat down, nodding at the chattering adults. Carole smiled at us and stood to go and collect the dinners.

She presented a plate in front of me, but I waited politely until everybody had their dinner before I began eating. I guess my parents had taught me some manners over the years. Kurt was right, the chicken was freakin' awesome!

'Carole, this is like, the best chicken I've ever eaten!' I exclaimed after a mouthful.

'Told you!' laughed Kurt, taking a bite into his own.

Carole giggled. 'Oh, it's nothing, just a bit of marinade.'

Talk went from Carole's cooking to football. I could tell that, although Kurt seemed uninterested in the subject, he attempted to express interest for both mine and his dad's sake. I supposed he'd like his dad to talk sports with me because it was something we both had in common. He asked me about positions and any other sports I did. I heard Kurt giggle and disguise what sounded liked 'gymnastics' with a cough. I had to contain my laughter at this.

Kurt occasionally added in a comment about our football, saying anything he could remember from when he was kicker. He remembered more than I thought he would of, considering he had no interest in the sport.

Burt also chatted to Kurt, about school and Glee, Finn adding in a few comments about this. The conversation was generally smooth and flowing, not awkward at all. It was like a typical family dinner, and it was so comfortable. My family spoke at dinner, but it wasn't usually this comfortable.

It was getting late when dinner ended, so I apologised for having to leave. Carole gave me a hug, squeezing me tightly and telling me to come over any time I wanted. Burt gave me a firm hand shake, manly and protective, as Burt was. Finn gave me a friendly slap on the shoulder and said his goodbyes.

Kurt walked me out to his car and we climbed in so that he could drive me home.

'So, my family likes you,' Kurt commented.

'You think?' I asked, curiously.

'Well, my dad seemed pretty cautious about you at first, but you've really shown him your good side. Carole obviously likes your politeness, and Finn likes someone who's manly enough to live up to his xbox expectations,' Kurt informed me.

'Oh. Well I'm glad I can be at hand. Sorry we didn't get much alone time,' I told him.

'It's fine. We have all the time in the world for alone time. I'm sure my dad and Carole will want you over all the time,' Kurt said.

'Well, I'm counting on that,' I laughed.

We got to mine and Kurt stepped out of the car to meet me at the passengers door. I placed my hands on his waist, pulling him slightly closer to close the distance. He leaned forwards towards me and pressed his lips tightly against mine, wrapping his arms over my shoulders.

'Goodnight Dave,' he whispered, pulling out of this kiss. I laid a quick peck on his mouth.

'Goodnight, Kurt, thanks for having me over,' I whispered back.

'Anytime,' came his reply and he loosened his grip on my shoulders, freeing me so that I could go up into the house. I turned before closing the door and waved as he drove off.

I didn't close the door until I saw him round a final corner and disappear from view.


	24. Chapter 24

_**I apologise for my lack of updates on this story. I've been working rather hard on the other one, but I cannot leave this unfinished! So I will work on this as often as possible as well as my other story. Thank you for anyone who's reviewed/alerted and anyone who's waited patiently. Anyway, here's some lovely drama for you! I hope you enjoy and I will try and finish this story soon :')**_

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>

I admit, I'd become a lot more confident. The past week, I had received my first slushie. The stinging eyes wasn't too great, but other than that it wasn't too bad. It also left some cool tie die style prints on my shirt, but he knew Kurt would probably think him strange if he wore them to school.

Other than that though, nothing particularly bad had happened. I hung around with Azimio still, but I could see he was often uncomfortable with the way we were both spoken to. I therefore tried my best to stick with Kurt and his friends. They all seemed to accept me, even if they were a bit dubious about it at first. My face had completely heeled, meaning I no longer had to walk around with tape on my nose. It also meant that Kurt was worried when he kissed me that he'd hurt me.

The jocks had, for some reason, not approached me recently. The only time they really acknowledged me was in practise and even then they'd kept their distance. I hoped that this was their way of showing that they were backing off.

The week was coming to a close and I had told Kurt he was staying behind for a while to talk to my maths teacher about revision. I didn't know how long I'd be so I planned to call Kurt once I was out so we could arrange to do something. Kurt had agreed and left me with a chaste kiss on the cheek.

I had, as planned, gone to my maths teacher and we had ended up talking for a while about the subjects needed for revision and how my grades could seriously improve since they'd slipped previously.

I had actually began to feel much better about myself. I wasn't lying to anyone or hiding myself any more, I was free of the stress of people finding out about me and my grades were beginning to rise again.

But of course, all good things come to an end.

I left the maths classroom and headed over to the locker room to retrieve my gym kit to take home and wash over the weekend. I didn't notice as I entered the room that somebody was already there before me and before I could escape, I was pinned down to the floor, the weight of another keeping me down. He was fairly heavy and I couldn't quite decide who it was.

"What the... get the fuck off me!" I yelled, but the mystery person didn't budge. I heard a voice muttering something, but it wasn't the guy who was holding me down. There were a few of them, all mumbling instructions to each other. A laugh was shared between the pain hit me.

Several blows began on my back and sides. I still didn't know who this was, but I tried to hold in the pain, show them that they couldn't and weren't hurting me. I tried my best to look up, but my gaze found a pair of black Nike trainers in front of my face. One of the feet lunged forwards, making contact with my right eye.

Trust me to finally heal from being beaten up and get beaten up again...

After a few more kicks, my vision was blurred and I felt a hot trickle running from my nose and lips. This, however, didn't stop the assault. I was turned on my back, not being able to see the offenders properly, but I heard them laugh as I coiled up as much as possible. A few whimpers of pain escaped my lips and they continued to punch and kick me, and after a few more blows to the head I felt my consciousness slipping and I was being engulfed by the blackness.

**Kurt**

Dave still hadn't called. He said he'd call when he got out of school, but he surely wouldn't take this long to get out? I finally gave up and rang him. The phone rang for quite a while before an answer came, and when it did it wasn't Dave.

"Hey, Fancy. This one of gayboy's faggy friends?" said a cruel, sharp voice on the other end. It was followed by a roar of laughter in the background.

"Who's this? Why do you have Dave's phone?" I immediately demanded.

"Let's just say that gayboy is otherwise engaged. Sorry princess, but I don't think your boyfriend's going anywhere," laughed another voice, this one deeper, and the phone went dead. I stared at my phone.

Dave had said he'd ring me when he got out of school, so he was either still in school or he wasn't far from there. I rushed to my car and started up the ignition, slamming my foot on the pedal and driving off in the direction of the school. It didn't take me long to go the familiar route and arrive at McKinley, which was empty and bleak looking so late in the afternoon. I unevenly parked up, noting that Dave's car was still in the car park, and ran towards the school. Considering where he could possibly be, I decided to search Dave's usual haunts. He wasn't likely to be in class otherwise he'd be accompanied by a teacher, and the only other places I could think he's be were the locker room and the bathroom. The locker room was the closest so I ran there but collided with another person as they rushed from the room themselves.

"Kurt! Thank God you're here!" Coach Beiste exclaimed as she turned to look at me. "I called an ambulance, but I don't have any idea of what to do until they get here. He's still breathing but-"

"What? What's happened? Is Dave hurt?" I interjected, my heart slowly sinking into my stomach.

"I came to clear up the locker room and I found him just lying on the floor. He's been beaten up pretty badly by the looks of it. He's bleeding a lot and I think they've purposely cut him in some places. I didn't know what to do until they got here, so I was going to see if I could find somebody-"

I'd stopped listening. Instead I pushed past her and rushed into the locker room, unaware of what I was about to face. It was worse than I'd expected.

Coach Beiste had propped him up against the lockers and I could see there was a slight trail of blood from where she'd moved him. He eyes were shut and his face was stained with dry blood in trickles along the bottom of his face. His shirt exposed bruised and bloody arms and I could definitely see cuts on his right arm. I couldn't tell whether or not they were in a particular pattern due to the blood seeping from them. He was unconscious, but I noticed his chest raising rhythmically.

I ran to his side, not caring about the blood effecting my clothing, and put my hands to his face. Why was this happening? He'd just gained the confidence to be who he wanted to be and this was sure to knock him back down.

"Can I go with him in the ambulance?" I asked the coach, not turning away from the pained boy on the floor.

"Of course, but I need you to keep me updated. I need to find out who did this and get their asses expelled! I am appalled that this happened at all!" Coach ranted, but stopped when the sounds of sirens rang outside.

"Be right back!" she called, and rushed out to meet the paramedics.

"It's okay, Dave," I whispered as I took his limp hand. "It's going to be okay."

Dave didn't stir, even when they came and strapped him to the stretcher, wheeling him out of the school with me rushing by his side. All the time I couldn't let go of his hand. I only let go when we reached the hospital and he was rushed away to be looked at. I, however, had to wait in the colourful plastic chairs of the waiting room.

Dave was going to be fine. I told this to myself over and over again. But I couldn't help but worry about what was going on behind those shiny white doors.

**Dave**

My eyelids fluttered open and I immediately scanned the room, searching for a clue about where I was. I was in a very clean, bleak room, propped up on a bed with grey/blue sheets. I was alone, I noticed.

I tried to recall the previous events which had lead me to this room, although it pained my mind to think about these things. I tried to shift my weight and become more comfortable, but my whole body ached. I suddenly realised what had happened. I had been brought down by those mysterious voices and beaten up. Well shit...

The door swung open and my head snapped around to see a short, blonde nurse with a wide grin enter the room.

"Ah, David. You're awake," she observed before taking the clipboard attached to the end of my bed and scribbling something down. "Your friend was here, but he's gone to get some coffee. I'm sure he'll be pleased. You've been out a good 6 hours, but there's no damage done. Non that we can't fix anyway. How are you feeling?"

I blinked at her, finding my voice as quickly as possible to give a reply. "I-I ache," I stammered. That was all I could think to say.

"I'm not surprised. The amount of bruises you've got. But fortunately no broken bones, just a lot of bleeding apparently. We're going to need to keep you here for a bit to monitor you and make sure you recover properly, but I'm sure you'll be right as rain soon." She glared through the small window in the door and nodded towards it. "Looks like your friend's back."

I gazed at the door as Kurt stepped in, his eyes scanning me as he noticed my change in position. He set the cup of coffee he'd gotten and ran towards me, opening his arms.

"Dave!" he called as he wrapped his arms around me. I ignored the stabbing pain because Kurt's hugs were so comforting that I didn't want anything more.

"Ouch," I automatically mumbled as Kurt's hands joined around my neck and his chest crashed against mine.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry, Dave," he apologised, pulling away from my sharply.

"It's fine. I'm fine," I insisted, but I noticed his face. His eyes looked puffy and his hair was cutely tussled. "Have you been crying?" I asked softly.

"Of course I have. Oh, Dave, I'm so sorry," Kurt muttered, laying his palms over his face. I immediately frowned at him.

"Why are you sorry? It's not your fault, Kurt."

"No, but I'm sorry something like this had to happen to you, you don't deserve it."

"Kurt, it's not the end of the world. I got beat up, big deal. Been there, done that."

"It's not just that Dave..."

"That is it then?"

Kurt looked down to my right arm and I followed his gaze. The cuts were already beginning to heal but there was no mistaking the large, red word engraved into my skin.

'FAG'


	25. Chapter 25

**Dave**

Pure anger. That is the only emotion that came to mind as I glared down at my arm.

"FUCK!" was my first response. The anger raging inside of me. "What the actual FUCK!"

"Dave, I'm sorry," Kurt mumbled in an attempt to calm me down. But the cuts in my arm only made me angrier as I stared at them.

"No Kurt! Don't even bother apologising, because you know full well that this isn't your fault! I swear, when I found out who did this I'm going to kill those bastards! Who would even fucking do that?" I all but screamed across the room. I felt Kurt's grasp onto my hand, but I winced at the touch.

"David, please calm down. You're scaring me," Kurt confessed and I brought my hands up to bury my face in. I took a few deep breaths, attempting to regulate my heart which was beating heavily.

The tears came shortly after the anger. It was the way it always was. Like when I used to bully Kurt, I'd get angry and then I'd have to evacuate before the tears began; But here they were falling freely in front of and I didn't even care any more. Kurt had seen my weak spots and this was one of them.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I shouldn't take this out on you. But this is just so fucking frustrating!"

"It's fine, Dave. And I can honestly assure you that those imbeciles will be punished for this!" he mumbled back.

Kurt's arm snaked around my shoulder and I leaned onto him, not bothering to bite back the tears any more.

"Is my sister here?" I asked him. I'd have hoped that she would have come to see me and was a little disappointed that she wasn't there when I woke up.

"Her and your mum went out to get something to eat. They weren't going to go, but I convinced them I'd look after you. Actually, I want meant to call your sister. Hang on," Kurt explained and I watched as he pulled out his mobile. He pressed a few buttons and held the phone to his ear.

"I can't believe you have my sister's number," I said with a laugh and he shot a grin at me.

"Hey, Lauren. Yeah he's awake now. Fine, just got a bit angry. Yeah they're going to monitor him for a while. Okay, see you soon. Bye." Kurt put his phone back into his pocket and smiled at me. He'd somehow managed to calm me and now I didn't feel like crying or getting angry any more. How the hell did he do that?

"They're coming now," Kurt told me and I smiled at him.

"Thanks. You didn't have to come, but I'm glad you did," I said and he returned to his previous position. It felt good lying in his arms, I felt safe.

"I wanted to come. I was scared as hell anyway," he said, his breath tickling my scalp.

"How did you even know? Who found me?" That was something I hadn't thought of. I'd managed to be taken to the hospital but someone but have found me to get there. It wasn't Kurt was it?

"Coach Beiste," he said. "I was just running up when she saw me and got me to stay with you whilst she waited for the ambulance. She was really upset. Couldn't believe it had happened. Especially not to one of her players."

"How come you were there?" I asked him.

"I got a phone call," he mumbled softly. I sat up suddenly, a sharp pain shooting down my back as I did but I ignored it.

"What? Who was it? What did they say?" I questioned,

"I didn't recognise their voices. They asked me if I was one of gayboy's faggy friends. They called on your mobile so I asked why they had your phone and they told me you were otherwise engaged and said you weren't going anywhere. I guessed you'd still be at school because you hadn't called so I went there and decided to search where you'd usually be. I ran into Coach Beiste on the way to the locker room," he explained.

"I'm so sorry!" I mumbled, resting back down and allowing his hands to caress my shoulders again.

"Why are you apologising?" he asked me,

"I feel bad that you had to be called those things. And you had to see me in such a state."

"I'm used to being called those things," he said. "I'm just glad that the state I saw you in wasn't worse. I'm honestly so happy you're okay."

"Me too," I whispered with a smile aimed at Kurt. He leaned down to place a kiss on my lips but just on cue the door swung open and he quickly sat back up. He kept his arms where they were though.

"Davey!" called Lauren and she waltzed up to me to engulf me in a hug. Kurt moved at this point to give more room for my family's embrace. Lauren took the opportunity to pull me closer.

"Why the hell do you scare me like this?" she exclaimed.

"Ow. Ouch. Lauren! I can't breathe!" I choked and she loosened her grip on me.

"Sorry. Are you alright?" she questioned and I tried my best to sit in a position that didn't show my cuts, even though they'd probably seen them already.

"I'm fine, I just ache a lot," I reassured her.

She let go of me completely and made room for my mother to come in. She warily hugged me, I hoped because of my aching.

"I'm glad you're okay, David," she murmured.

"Thanks mum." I glanced between her and Kurt, realising they'd never been introduced. "I guess you've met Kurt?"

"Yeah," she said, smiling over to him. "He's lovely!"

Of course. Kurt had this weird power to get everyone to like him. A power that I could some how not harbour.

"Dave, your family is so flattering," Kurt joked and Lauren gave him a friendly shove on the shoulder.

"Well, you know what they say. All the good guys are either taken or gay," laughed Lauren. It was surprisingly easy to joke about this, even in front of my mum. I was glad the atmosphere was so relaxed.

Kurt stayed quite late. The doctors told me they'd keep me over night just to be sure I had no further brain injuries. I encouraged him to go as it was Friday the next day and I didn't want him getting home too late on a school night. He may have taken some persuasion but Lauren had agreed to leave me her phone overnight and I promised to text him when he got home.

Mum and Lauren had to leave a little later as mum they both had work the next day, but they promised to come straight after to bring me some clothes and pick me up. I was left alone in my room with just Lauren's phone. I lay and waited for Kurt to text me.

**Kurt**

As soon as I got home I texted Dave.

**To Lauren: Hey, I'm home. How you doing? xx**

It wasn't long before he replied. It was odd seeing Lauren's name come up on the screen, but Dave's phone was probably with Coach Beiste. I made a mental note to go and collect it in the morning.

**From Lauren: I'm fine. I was bored but then you texted :) xx**

**To Lauren: How is it that you can always make me smile? xx**

**From Lauren: I guess I have a knack for it :P xx**

**To Lauren: I feel mean leaving you. You'd better text me tomorrow when I'm at school or I'll miss you too much. xx**

**From Lauren: Now who's the one making people smile? xx**

**To Lauren: Oh please. You know it's true! xx**

**From Lauren: Well I'll miss you too! :( xx**

**To Lauren: I didn't even get a kiss goodbye. I didn't know how you'd feel about it in front of your mum. xx**

**From Lauren: I don't think I'd have minded. I don't know how my mum would have reacted. Well she seems to like you anyway so I guess that's alright. xx**

**To Lauren: She's lovely. :) xx**

**From Lauren: She's alright. I miss your kisses though. xx**

**To Lauren: You'll get plenty tomorrow, don't worry. :) xx**

**From Lauren: I'll be expecting them! Doc says I can come back to school when I'm ready as long as everything's clear so I could be back Monday? xx**

**To Lauren: Only if you're ready. xx**

**From Lauren: Aren't you tired? You've not exactly had an uneventful day. xx**

**To Lauren: I'm knackered, but I don't want to stop talking to you. xx**

**From Lauren: Then go to sleep! Don't let me keep you up. I have to go in a bit anyway or they'll kick my ass. :') xx**

**To Lauren: Haha, fine! Night, sleep well. Love you :) xx**

**From Lauren: Love you too. 3 xx**

I put my phone down on the bedside table as I climbed into bed. Whilst I'd been texting Dave, I'd been getting ready for bed. I was apparently embracing my feminine side when it came to multitasking. I pulled up the duvet to my neck and thought of Dave who'd be laying in that hospital bed right now. I hated that things came to this, that he'd just learned to embrace who he was and now he was being attacked for it... again.

I was determined to find out who did it. I was sure I'd get help from Coach Beiste on that matter, but for now I'd have to focus on Dave and him getting better.


	26. Chapter 26

**Kurt**

I got into school early the next morning and headed straight to the locker rooms. I winced at the scene, knowing what had happened previously in this room. I found Coach Beiste in her office and she looked up at me when I knocked eagerly on the door.

"Kurt! How's Dave?" she asked immediately.

"He's fine. He woke up at about 8 and I stayed with him for a few hours but I had to get home. His family were there too. Any idea of who did it?"

"Nope. I've got to get Figgins' permission to watch the CCTV footage but it won't be of the actual locker room, just the corridor and outside of the school and even then they might be wearing masks or something. I've talked to the police and they've agreed to get involved in the investigation but if you ask me they're not that bothered. It's stupid really. If neither of us had found him I don't know what would have..." Coach Beiste trailed off.

"Well, let's just be glad he's alright. He said he should be out tomorrow and he can come back to school whenever he's ready as long as he has no brain damage or anything, but everything's looking fine," I told her.

"Oh thank god. I am going to do everything possible to find out who did this!" Coach stated.

"Thank you. It's really appreciated. Oh and did you happen to pick up Dave's phone? It wasn't on him when they changed him," I asked her, and her eyebrows furrowed together.

"Well, yes, but it's not exactly in great shape," she mumbled, reaching into a draw and pulling out Dave's mobile, which was distorted. It had obviously been stamped on or thrown. I took it from her and pressed the power button, but nothing happened.

"I guess I'd better give it to him anyway. He might want to claim insurance or something," I told her. "Look, thanks a lot Coach. From both Dave and I. I'm so happy you were there for him."

"It's no problem, Kurt. I'm just glad he okay. Tell him I send my best wishes when you next see him, okay?"

"I will do. See you, Coach!" I left the locker room, shoving Dave's phone in my messenger bag as I ventured down the corridor. I took out my own phone and sent a texted Dave again.

**To Lauren: Morning! Text me when you're awake? xx**

I found my way to my locker, where I spotted Mercedes a couple of metres down at her own locker. She smiled at me and closer her locker before making her way over to me.

"Hey, Kurt!" She observed my expression for a minute. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. It's Dave. He's in the hospital. He got beat up last night," I explained.

"Oh my god, is he okay?" Mercedes asked, a look of genuine concern on her face.

"He'll be fine. They weren't exactly kind with his injuries though," I told her.

"What? What happened?" she asked.

I told her the details, beginning with the phone call and explaining about the word carved into his arm which still made me wince. Mercedes wasn't even that close to Dave, although I guess they'd been forced to spend time recently with her being my best friend and him being my boyfriend, but she seemed horrified at what had happened.

"What the hell, Kurt? How could some one do something like that!"

"I don't know, Mercedes. I just know that who ever did it isn't going to get away with it. Coach Beiste is going to help with it too. She need to get Figgins' permission to watch the CCTV footage first., but I guess he'll have to let her," I told her. My phone vibrated and I looked down to see that Dave had replied.

**From Lauren: I'm awake. I was just eating my breakfast. They're definitely letting me out today so Lauren's picking me up at lunch :D xx**

**To Lauren: Great to hear! Mind if I swing by after school then? xx**

"Don't worry, Kurt. We'll find out who did this. Even if Figgin's doesn't let her watch the footage, he can't stop the police if we get them involved," she said.

"I guess so. I just worry about him. He got so angry about it. I've never seen him so angry!"

**From Lauren: Do I mind? Are you kidding? I'm waiting for my kisses! xx**

**To Lauren: I'll pay up, don't worry :) xx**

"He has every right to be angry too. Who wouldn't be angry if that just happened to them. I'd probably kill literally kill them if I knew who they were!" Mercedes said.

"Trust me, it's good for them that they remain anonymous otherwise they'd be dead right this minute!" I told her.

"Honey, don't let it get to you. Who ever did it can probably be arrested. By the sounds of it if Dave had been left too long it could have gone for the worse. He lost a lot of blood right? That could have had major effects. If they'd kicked him in the wrong place it could have done more than knocked him out. Oh I'm sorry." She'd seen my face and realised I was imagining all the things that could have happened. "That didn't happen though so we've just got to be happy it wasn't worse!"

"I know, I know. I guess I'm just worried about him still," I told her,

**From Lauren: You'd better! I'll be expecting it! How's your day? xx**

**To Lauren: I went to see Coach Beiste. She's going to see what she can do to find out who did it. We'll sort it, don't worry. xx**

"Coming to class, Kurt?" Mercedes asked as I put my phone back in my pocket. I nodded and we made our way away from the lockers to our lesson.

**Dave**

The morning had been so long. I'd waited ages for Lauren came at lunch time, but until then I had to talk to the doctors to make sure I was fully okay. They finally let me go and Lauren agreed to take us out for lunch. She took us to McDonalds which was something she hadn't done since I was about 11. We both ordered our meals and sat on one of the colourful table and chair sets.

"You feeling alright, Davey?" she asked as we unloaded our meals onto the table.

"I'm fine. Still aching a little bit, but I'll get by. What about you? Was work good?"

"Yeah. The same old, same old. Mind if I use my phone though? I need to text Lawrie and tell her I'm not going out tonight." I handed her the phone which was in my chest pocket.

"Why aren't you going out tonight?" I asked curiously.

"I was going to stay in with you. I know you'll probably want some alone time with Kurt, but I thought we could have one of our old film nights?"

"Well I did ask him over but I'm sure he'll be up for a film night. He likes you anyway," I informed her. She giggled at me.

"Well just tell me if you want me to get out. From the text Kurt's just sent I'll be interrupting," she laughed and I snatched the phone back off her.

**From Kurt: History is so boring! I've missed not seeing you in school :/ I'm going to have to make up for not seeing you for so long! xx**

**To Kurt: I've missed you altogether. I'm sat in McDonalds with Lauren at the moment and she's laughing at our sappiness. Can't wait for it, trust me! xx**

"Stop laughing!" I exclaimed. This just made her bust into another fit of giggles.

"I can't help it! I bet you're a hopeless romantic, aren't you?"

"Shush. I am not discussing my love life with you!"

"Oh please. You don't need to, I know everything there is to know about your love life!" she told me and I frowned at her.

"Remind me why I told you any of that?" I grumbled.

"Because a: I give the best advice ever, b: I'm trustworthy and c: I'm the greatest sister in the world and you love me!" she said with a laugh. I took a chip in my finger and bit down on it with squinted eyes aimed at Lauren.

"Well b is right and a is partly right. Not sure about c..." I joked.

"Oi! I bought you Maccy's and let you text your gooey mush on my phone. I am the best sister in the world!"

"Fine! I admit it, you're an awesome sister!" I gave in and she just beamed at me.

We finished eating our food and when we'd threw the rubbish away she turned to me and said "Right, let's get you home and prepared for Kurt making up for not seeing you for so long," she said with a wink. I shoved her in the shoulder but she just laughed at me.

"Shut up, Lauren!" I complained, but I could help but smile back. She really was a great sister.

**Kurt**

The drive to Dave's seemed longer than usual. I'd been texting him all day, but I really wanted to see him. I'd seen Coach Beiste at lunch and she'd offered to exchange email addresses so that she could tell me any updates in what's going on.

I reached Dave's after a while and climbed out the car. I walked up to the door and rang the bell. An eager Lauren answered and pulled me in. As I kicked off my shoes she told me the plan.

"Hey, Kurt. So we were going to have a film night and I've ensured Dave you will get your alone time. You don't mind me intruding for a bit, do you?"

"Not at all," I said with a smile and threw my bag down to the side.

"Great! Dave's in the living room setting up. Mum's not here, she's gone to seen her sister and isn't going to be back until late so we can have some fun now," she said with a wink and I laughed at her. "I'll be in in a bit. I'm just going to grab a jumper from upstairs," she added and ran upstairs.

I made my way through to the living room and found Dave kneeling near the DVD cabinet. I quietly cleared my throat and he looked up and smiled at me. He stood up and made his way over to me, immediately settling his hands on my waist. I shuffled closer to him and wrapped my arms loosely around his neck.

"I missed you," I told him and he beamed at me.

"Funny, 'cause I missed you too," he said and leaned down to kiss me. I couldn't believe how much I'd missed kissing him. It came as a relief as our lips crashed together, our breath mingling.

"Hey guys, want to watch P.S I Love... woah okay. Alone time starts now," we heard Lauren mumbling as she walked in. Dave and I broke apart and we both looked over at a giggling Lauren who stood with the case of P.S I Love You clutched in her hand.

"One of my favourites," I admitted with a smile and strolled over to take the DVD from her. "You okay with that, Dave? I guess you're not really into romantic chick flicks?"

Dave shrugged. "I'll watch it. I guess you're going to make me watch one at some point so I a may as well start now."

Lauren squealed an I went ahead and put the DVD in. Lauren had set up an armchair for herself with a few cushions and a blanket, where as Dave had the sofa set up for us. He had this double duvet lying across it and all four of his pillows. The curtains had been pulled shut to make the TV more visable and all doors had been shut to not let in any light. It felt very cosy.

When the DVD had been slotted in, I took my place on the sofa next to Dave and leaned my head onto his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me and let me snuggle into him further. Definitely cosy. They had cans of coke set out on the table and Dave had a bowl of popcorn resting on his lap. They really were well prepared for a film night.

We watched the film and it wasn't long before I was absorbed by the romance of it. It didn't help with Dave above me breathing into my hair and laying soft kisses in it every so often. His grip on my shoulders tightened at the sad parts and I leaned in closer to him, my fingers tracing his sleeves. I had to admit that no matter how many times I watched the film, I couldn't stop myself from letting a few tears slip.

When the film finished and we'd finished all the snacks, Lauren escaped upstairs leaving Dave and I alone. I settled down into a position that didn't put any pressure on what I assumed was his still aching muscles and smiled up at him.

"I believe I'm owed something," I whispered and Dave leant down to press our foreheads together.

"How I meant to pay up when your eyes are all puffy from crying? That film wasn't that sad, was it?"

"Yes! How you can you not think it was that sad?"

"Because I'm a guy," he laughed.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't realise I wasn't," I joked.

"Well, it's good enough for me," he said and he leaned in to kiss me. My hands found themselves tangling in his hair and he smiled into the kiss. When he broke apart, our breath coming faster, I smiled at him.

"We definitely have some to make up for," I told him and he responded by leaning in and placing a gentle kiss on the tip of my nose.

"Definitely."

* * *

><p><em><strong>So I hope you liked this big pile of mush :') Apologies for any mistakes!<strong>_


	27. Chapter 27

**Kurt**

The next morning I checked my emails to find I had an email from Coach Beiste. I hoped she had news of who it was. I opened up the email and read it.

_I've spoken to Figgins and he's given me permission to look at the CCTV footage. I'll look through them and I'll see if I recognise anybody going into the locker room after Dave. I'll have to talk to the police about it too and show them the footage as evidence. I'll keep you updated on it._

I hoped that she'd email me soon, but in the mean times I texted Dave to tell him that she'd got permission to watch the footage. I then walked to the kitchen to get myself some breakfast. I found Finn in the kitchen, holding up a packet of bacon with a confused expression on his face.

"Don't hurt yourself," I joked and his eyes flickered towards me.

"Dude, what the hell do these symbols mean?" he asked, turning the packet slightly sideways.

"Oh, Finn! You're hopeless. Here let me do it," I said and went and took the packet from him. I put him some bacon under the grill and began making my own breakfast – porridge with chopped fruit.

"How can you eat that stuff? It's so icky," complained Finn but I just laughed at him.

"It's good for you! Way better than bacon anyway."

"But bacon tastes good! That stuff looks like it tastes awful!"

"It's lovely. No stop moaning about my breakfast! You don't have to eat it," I whined but smiled at him anyway.

"I haven't spoken to you properly in ages, Kurt. I miss your girly rants." I gave him a friendly punch on the shoulder and he laughed at me.

"They're not girly! And I haven't really spoken to you recently. You're always being pulled off somewhere by Rachel, I'm normally with Dave. Maybe I could bring him over sometime. I don't think Azimio has him round as often to play video games anymore," I told him.

"Yeah, he's good too. Well, better than you but that's not particularly hard..."

"Shut up! I kick your butt at video games!"

"Lies! But how is he anyway? Mercedes said he got beat up," he said and I remembered I hadn't actually told him what happened.

"Mhmm. After school in the locker room some guys jumped him and beat him up. He was knocked out for about 6 hours. They didn't do any serious damage but they could have done. Now he's just aching and bruised in a lot of places. Oh and his arm. They cut the word 'fag' into his arm," I told him. He stood with his mouth hung slightly open. I went on to turn his bacon over and chop up a banana for my porridge.

"Dude, what the fuck?" was all Finn said and I just bit my lip and nodded at him. "Who would do that? That's... barbaric!"

"Barbaric?" I said, shocked at the use of a word like that by Finn.

"I've been watching Harry Potter and The Philosopher's Stone," Finn told me. I laughed at him.

"Good choice. Hermione does have a particularly exceptional vocabulary."

"But seriously dude! Do they know who it is? Are they going to arrest them? C'mon they have to arrest them. If it could have been worse!"

"They don't know who it is. Coach Beiste is watching the CCTV to see if you recognises anybody, but until then no one can do anything about it," I said. I took out Finn's bacon which was now sizzling greasily on the grill pan, and passed it over so he could do what ever he was going to do with it. Apparently make a bacon sandwich.

"Well they better find out who it is. That's just sick. I mean, what would have happened if that had been you? I'd have honestly killed them!"

"I think_ I'm_ honestly going to kill them anyway," I whispered. I sat down at the breakfast bar with Finn and began eating my porridge.

"Don't get yourself hurt, Kurt. If they can take Dave down then they'll take you down easily."

"I won't get myself hurt, don't worry. But they are going to pay for this!"

"Woah. Angry Kurt. I think I need to get out before you start throwing chairs at me!" Finn joked and I frowned at him.

"Would I ever do something so unattractive?" I said.

"True true. You'd never do anything considered unattractive in your life," he said. I smiled at him but was interrupted from what I was about to say by my phone alerting me I had an email. I unlocked my phone and opened my emails to see that it was from Coach Beiste.

_I've looked at the footage and there are 4 of them. I recognise them all. Christopher Strando, Shane Tinsley, Anthony Rashad and Azimio Adams..._

I stopped reading and looked at the names again. Azimio Adams? No. It can't be. I continued to read.

_They're seen following Dave into the locker room. Rashad stayed outside, I guess as look out. About 10 minutes or so later they come back out without Dave and leave the school. Then about another 10 minutes later is when I come in. I'm going to talk to Figgins and the police and see what they can do. I'll keep you updated._

"Finn... What's Azimio's address?" I muttered calmly.

"What?"

"What's Azimio's address!" I demanded. Finn sat with wide eyes.

"Er. He lives on Blanford Avenue. 223 I think... why?"

I didn't give him an answer. Instead I stood up and rushed outside, grabbing my car keys on the way. He ran after me, grabbing his own house keys at the door, and managed to stop me outside my car.

"Dude, what's going on?"

"Azimio was involved. He helped beat Dave up. He's his best friend! He said he was fine with it! What the actual hell!"

"Woah, dude. Serious?" Finn's growled and rushed to the passengers side.

"What are you doing, Finn?" I asked him.

"I'm coming too. I'm not letting you go on your own."

I didn't even bother trying to argue, I just climbed in and sped off in the direction of the address Finn had provided me with. It wasn't far and when we got their Finn pointed out the house. As soon as the car stopped, I jumped out and ran to the front door, ringing the bell several times. Luckily, Azimio answered a few moments later, in a t-shirt and shorts.

"Hummel? What the hell are you doing here..." he started by I interrupted.

"YOU! You beat up Dave! You beat up your best friend!" I shouted stepping closer to him. I ignored that fact that, although we were similar heights, he was built like a brick wall and I was built more like a screen door. I didn't care if he hurt me. I was so angry.

"Wh-what?" he stammered, his eyes wide.

"It's on the CCTV footage! How could you even do such a thing? He trusts you!"

"Wait wait wait! Hummel you've got the wrong idea about this. I-I had to!"

"You had to? If no one had found him he could have bled to death! You could have killed him! How could you even say you had to!" I shouted.

Finn came to stand by my side, not bothering to hold me back and just frowning at Azimio. "Look, dude. Strando said if I didn't do it then they'd beat me up instead. It's not like I even beat him up! I just held him down. So you can't blame it on me!"

"You should have gotten beaten up instead. That's what Dave would have done if the roles were reversed!" I clenched my fists at my sides. I knew I could physically hurt him, but I hoped that if I scared him enough then he might back off.

"Look, I'm sorry. I panicked! I didn't know what to do!"

"You shouldn't be apologising to me. You should be apologising to Dave who had to spend over night in the hospital and now had scratches in his arm that spell out the word fag!"

"I honestly didn't know they were going to do that. I didn't think it would be that bad. I promise, otherwise I would have let them beat me up instead!"

"You should have. You might want to know that the police are getting involved. Stay away from Dave, okay?"

Azimio gulped and watched as Finn and I turned away and back to the car. I got in the passengers side and Finn took the hint by getting in the drivers side.

"Can you drive me to Dave's? I'll find my own way back," I asked him. He nodded and started the car, heading to Dave's house. I sat in my seat with my fist clenched in my lap, staring straight ahead into the distance. Finn and I didn't speak, I assumed he didn't want to set me off, so we just let the radio play. I didn't listen to the music in particular, I just continued staring straight ahead.

We pulled up at Dave's house and I got out, thanking Finn and telling him I'd be back later, before going to ring the doorbell. Lauren opened the door and I attempted a smile at her but she sensed something was up.

"Hey, Dave's still asleep I think. Come in. What's wrong?"

"They found out who did it," I told her and her eyes widened.

"Who was it? Anyone I know?"

"Christopher Strando, Anthony Rashad, Shane Tinsley and... Azimio Adams," I muttered.

Lauren went to say something when a voice from the top of the stairs interrupted.

"What?"

**Dave**

I woke up to the sound of the doorbell and rolled over to check my alarm clock. It was half 10 and I decided it was probably time to wake up anyway. I got out of bed and stepped out onto the landing, listening to see who it was.

"Come in. What's wrong?" I heard Lauren say.

"They found out who did it." That was Kurt's voice, but it sounded different. I realised he must be talking about who beat me up, which is probably why he sounded angry.

"Who was it? Anyone I know?" Lauren questioned.

"Christopher Strando, Anthony Rashad, Shane Tinsley and... Azimio Adams."

I stood at the top of the stairs, overwhelmed by shock and anger and disbelief.

"What?" I immediately growled and both Lauren and Kurt's heads snapped around to see me.

"Dave... I-"

"Did you just say Azimio Adams? What the … What?"

"I'm sorry Dave. Coach Beiste emailed me and I was angry too. I went to his house and I may have yelled at him a bit, but he was definitely involved," Kurt told me. I stared at him, not sure whether to cry or scream or shout.

"He said he was cool. He's meant to be my friend..." I whimpered, my voice cracking. The betrayal was kicking in and before Kurt or Lauren could comfort me I ran back to my room and slammed the door.


	28. Chapter 28

**Dave**

I felt betrayed. It would have been different if he'd disagreed with it in the first place, but to know that he was on my side and still did something like that. I couldn't cope with it. I just wanted to crawl into a cupboard and lock myself away from the rest of the world. Instead I just lay on my head, my head thrown into a pillow like a sappy teenage girl. But I didn't care.

There was a soft knock at the door, but I didn't budge. I just lay and let my emotions out into my pillow. I heard the door creak open and calm footsteps approach. There was a light weight on my bed and a hand on my back.

"Dave," came a whisper and I recognised it was Lauren. "Dave are you okay?"

Of course I wasn't okay. Lauren knew this. I'd known Azimio for years and I'd been prepared to lose him when I came out, but I hadn't and it made me feel invincible. I had my best friend, my brother. Nothing could hurt me. The slushies or whispers or comments didn't get to me. I had my brother still.

But I didn't think he'd be the one to hurt me.

"I know you're hurting, Davey. Both physically and emotionally, but it's going to be okay," she mumbled whilst bringing a hand up to rub my back gently.

"No it's not," I whimpered, sounding more pathetic then ever.

"Yes it will. It's not the end of the world," she told me.

"You don't get it, do you!" I moaned, sitting up and staring at her. Her expression was soft and concerned, but I wasn't bothered right now. "He was my best friend, Lauren! My best frickin' friend and he beat me up! He helped knock me out and left me in the locker room to bleed to death. My own brother almost killed me! I can't even describe it, I'm so angry. I want to literally kill him right now! He said we were still brothers..." I ranted, but trailed off when my eyes began to burn and I had to shove my head back into the pillow.

"I know Dave. He's meant to be your brother and he hurt you. Trust me I want to kill him right now! But you still have me. You still have Kurt. And we'll always be there no matter who your best friend is and how much of a prick they are. I promise you, you will always have someone there for you no matter who you are and how you act. I don't want you to feel alone, Davey, 'cause you're not," she declared.

I knew she was right. Azimio probably wouldn't always be my best friend and I'd probably meet other friends who are more accepting. Yeah, I always would have Lauren and hopefully I'd always have Kurt. But I'd been friends with Azimio for years. We'd grown up together, we'd been brothers for as long as I could remember. He was always there when I needed him there. Now he'd gone and hurt me.

I didn't answer Lauren and she took the hint. She whispered that her and Kurt were downstairs if I wanted them and left. Left me to let more tears fall into my sodden pillow.

**Kurt**

I felt terrible. I'd just let Dave find out that way. He was hurting already and now it had just been made worse. Lauren had gone up to talk to him, but she was back down a few minutes later with a sorry expression on her face.

"I think we'd better leave him to think for a bit. He's really upset and angry. Azimio's his bro and I think he feels betrayed," she explained.

"I'm not surprised. I think he was the happiest he'd been when Azimio accepted him. It was like, once he had his approval he was fine. I honestly couldn't believe he'd do something like that. I was actually kind of hoping when I went to his house earlier that he'd say it wasn't him or even that he'd not been involved. But nope. He didn't even bother making up a good excuse. He just said he had to otherwise he'd get beat up himself. Don't worry, I had a good yell at him and I think by the end of it he felt like crap. I hope he did anyway," I told her.

"He did it because they threatened to beat him up?"

"Yeah. He tried to excuse him by saying that he technically didn't beat him up, just held him down. But if you ask me that's just as bad."

"I can't believe him. I think he's pathetic. Just the thought of..." she trailed off, her voice cracking. Of course, Lauren was Dave's sister. If I was upset by the thought of him being held down and beaten then she would be more upset. Not only was it her brother, but from what I understood, Azimio and Dave had been very close. They'd been friends for a very long time and he was probably a friend of the family too. So to think of him holding down her brother to be beaten would be awful.

I moved in closer and rubbed a hand on her back. "I know, I know. But he's fine. He's going to get through this. At least it didn't result in the worst," I said in a hushed voice. She nodded and rubbed her eyes.

"I just hate that it's hurting him so much. This is going to effect him so much. His trust and his friendship. I hate him suffering," she told me, leaning into my touch. I wrapped my arm around her and let her lean her head on my shoulder.

"It sucks, I know. But for now we'll focus on fixing Dave. Making him happy," I mumbled into her hair.

"I can see why Dave likes you. You always know what to say. And you give awesome hugs," she laughed. I chuckled and beamed at her.

"I've had a lot of practise. I hang around with girls. Girls have a lot of problems," I told her. She nodded.

"Tell me about it. Apparently so do tough, gay jocks," she said with a smirk,

"Yeah, but I wouldn't want him any other way. Darn, I get involved with some complicated guys, don't I?"

"Been there. I kind of gave up on guys..."

"Oh. Decided to join my team?" I joked with a wink.

"Ha! Not quite. I've decided to stop trying to meet guys and if I meet someone then I meet someone. Damn me, spilling this to my brother's boyfriend when I should be focusing on my brother!"

"I don't mind. Let's go sit down until Dave decides to come down. He can't stay up there forever."

**Dave**

I got over the anger after an hour. The betrayal was still there, but it was easier to ignore now. I emerged from my bed and glared at my alarm and decided I may as well face the world. I got up, not bothering to change out of the t-shirt and shorts I was wearing from bed, and stumbled downstairs.

Kurt and Lauren were sat on the settee in the living room watching what looked like Friends. I walked in, both of them glancing up with a smile at me but without a word. I went and took a seat next to Kurt, who shuffled next to me and wrapped his arm around me.

They continued their conversation, which was from what I gathered about clothes. I wasn't really sure how someone could get so much enjoyment out of clothes, but I guessed that if Kurt and Lauren enjoyed them then that was all that mattered.

"I went in last week and they only had them in yellow. Yellow does not look good on me!" Lauren was saying. Kurt laughed at her and he ran his long fingers through my hair.

"You can get them online I think, but I'm not sure what colours they do them in," he said.

"I'll have to check it out. I have my wage coming through soon and I have to spend it on something!" Lauren replied.

I still loved how easily my sister and boyfriend, the people who meant to most to me, got along. It was kind of upsetting, however, that they both had so much in common, yet I didn't. I was the kind of guy who had the same t-shirt, just in 5 different colours, and wore trainers that had been worn so badly that they were practically falling apart. I played sports, watched action films and played xbox. I was a guy. Not like Kurt wasn't a guy. If he wasn't then I wouldn't be dating him. But he hung out with girls and watched chick flicks and dressed well.

Kurt smiled down at me and I suddenly didn't care about our difference in interests. As long as he still wanted to be with me I was happy.

"Hey, handsome," he chuckled.

"Hey," I said softly and smiled back at him. He leaned in closer towards him and he gave me a squeeze on the shoulder. My head found a comfy spot between his shoulder and chest which I nuzzled in.

"Want some food, guys? I'd say it's lunch time," Lauren asked.

"Food sounds good. Want some help?" I replied.

"Yeah go on then. You're better in the kitchen than I am," she laughed.

I got up from Kurt's hold and followed Lauren into the kitchen. Kurt followed us both and took a seat at the the kitchen counter so he could watch as we made lunch.

I looked through the fridge and cupboards, seeking out something good to eat. The normality of the situation made everything feel better, like nothing was wrong. Although I did notice both of their eyes flickering down to the bruises on my exposed arms, legs and neck. Kurt flinched every time he spotted the cuts still visible on my arm.

Between us, we decided we'd have what Lauren called 'The super famous, super tasty Dave Karofsky cheesy toast special', also known as cheese on toast with a few added ingredients. I'd just put the food back under the grill and I decided that I'd bring up the elephant in the room.

"Okay guys," I muttered. "We're going to have to talk about it sometime, so let's make it now..."


	29. Chapter 29

_**So I realise that I've been writing using my experience with school and attempting to interpret others from TV or from people I know. However, I'm still not exactly positive on the American schooling system and I've come to the realisation that, as the schools in my area are all very new, they're probably more modern compared to other schools in other areas. Apologies if any information is wrong in this and don't be afraid to tell me when I slip up. Thanks for reading :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>

I wasn't exactly sure what to say to them, but I needed to get it over with. So instead of a long, thought out, super-smart speech I just mumbled, "I'm sorry, guys."

Both Kurt and Lauren narrowed their eyes in wonder. "W-what? Why are you sorry?" stammered Lauren who then shared a glance with Kurt.

"You two have tried to help me and you've been so great and I just kind of shut you off. I should have seen this coming sooner and I was stupid to let it get to me so much. You two mean the world to me and this isn't just effecting me now, it's effecting you too. I'm being selfish by dragging you guys down with me. I'm so sorry," I declared. Kurt and Lauren continued exchanging glance between each other and me.

"Dave... what are you talking about. You're not being selfish. Trust me, we're upset about this too, it's not you bringing us down. You're not stupid so don't even say that. It's perfectly fine for you to be so upset about this situation," Kurt replied.

"He's right, Dave. You don't need to apologise. We completely understand why you're so upset and we don't think you're being stupid. We're going to be here for you, no matter what," added Lauren.

"I know, but I don't want you to feel obliged to make me feel better," I muttered. I avoided looking at them both and instead went to continue making the food.

"We're not going to look out for you because we have to. We're doing it because we want to. I promise," said Kurt. He stepped off of his chair and walked around to the other side of the counter to stand next to me. He brought an arm up to wrap around me and I once again leaned into the magic of his touch.

"Thanks, Fancy," I mumbled and he giggled at the use of my odd nickname for him. My awareness of Lauren suddenly disappeared and I pulled Kurt in for a proper hug, him leaning up to rest a head on my shoulder. I held him tightly and closed my eye. I didn't need anything else at that moment. Just Kurt's embrace was enough to settle me.

"Dave," Kurt whispered into my ear. I gave a small hum in reply. "The food is going to burn."

"Oh crap!" I pulled out of the hug and rushed to the grill to save the cheese on toast. Kurt and Lauren chuckled at me and Kurt wandered back around the counter to take his seat next to Lauren.

"Gosh, you two are such saps. I swear my phone's just full of mush!" Lauren laughed.

"Shut up, Lauren! You were the same when you dated that jerk in your senior year!" I argued. Lauren narrowed her eyes at him.

"I was not! He was too much of a jerk to be sappy with me!"

"Well you shouldn't have dated him then. Or at least brought him home. Then I wouldn't have been constantly criticised on everything I did by some guy I barely knew. Damn you and your awful taste in men!" I complained.

"I got rid of him didn't I?"

"Only when he tried to kiss your best friend..."

"Yeah, well at least Jess told me. Otherwise I'd probably have carried on dating him," she said with a furrowed brow.

"Wow. Who'd have thought my first _boyfriend _would be better than yours," I laughed, shooting a wink in Kurt's direction.

"Yeah, it's kind of bad that my brother is better when it comes to guys than I am. Well, I guess I'm getting credit for helping but still, I'm sure you'd have gotten there eventually," Lauren joked.

"I did kind of have no clue when it came to dating. Well dating _guys_ anyway."

Kurt laughed at this and shook his head at me. I went to take the lunch out of the grill and served it up on three separate plates before adding the final ingredient – Branston Pickle. Kurt watched as I did this.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Branston Pickle. It's British I think. My aunt went to England once and came back raving about the stuff and forced us to try it. It's amazing!" I told him.

"Oh British, huh? Shall we make this truly British by having a cup of tea too?" Kurt laughed. I beamed at him and motioned towards the kettle, which he went and filled, before flicking it on. Lauren went to help him, pulling some mugs out of the cupboard along with some teabags and sugar.

Soon we had what was newly named 'The super famous, super tasty Dave Karofsky cheesy toast special with a hint of Britishness'. I didn't usually drink much tea and I'd never had it the way Kurt made it with milk and sugar. It was surprisingly nice and I gulped it down with my cheese on toast.

"God, David. How did I find someone like you, huh? You cook, you play guitar, you endure chick flicks. If you were straight you'd be a complete chick magnet!" said Kurt.

"You kidding? It's cheese on toast, I only know a few songs and I'm not expecting you to endure several action films," I replied with a wicked grin.

"Great. Action films means some eye candy." Kurt winked at me.

"On second thoughts, I really fancy some chick flicks..."

Lauren, Kurt and I sat talking in the kitchen whilst we finished our food and then we ventured back into the living room for another film. The normality of the situation had definitely calmed me, plus the fact that Kurt sat next to me, his thumb caressing mine carefully. I didn't feel like crying or screaming or throwing things any more. I just wanted to stay with Lauren and Kurt, emerged in this comfortable conversation and let all my worries wash away.

**Kurt**

I received a text part way through the conversation in the living room.

**From Blaine: Hey, Kurt! Fancy meeting up tomorrow?**

I thought it through for a moment. I hadn't seen Blaine in absolutely ages, and even though I was pining after him any longer he was a pretty good friend. Even if he could be a bit of a bitch sometimes.

Dave noticed my thoughts and glanced down at my phone. "Go for it, Kurt," he mumbled. "I'm sure I can go without you for a day."

"Thanks, Dave," I said and replied to Blaine's text.

**To Blaine: Sure. The Bean at 10 okay for you?**

"I haven't heard much about Blaine from you recently. I take it you're still friends," he said, gesturing towards my phone.

"Yeah. I just haven't really spoken to him. He's busy with his boyfriend, I'm busy with mine. Y'know how it is," I explained with a smile.

"Blaine? Where do I know that name?" Lauren asked and Dave shot her an annoyed glance. She grinned at him. "Oh yeah. Hair gel, right?"

"How did you know about that...?" I asked, looking between Lauren and a grimacing Dave.

"Oh trust me. Dave told me all about him when he first told me about you... which was pretty much as soon as I found out he was gay," Lauren laughed. I felt my cheeks heat up and noticed Dave's were doing the same.

"Lauren..." he groaned but Lauren continued to laugh.

"He was worried that Blaine was better for you than he was. He started asking me whether I thought he should use hair products," Lauren informed me.

"Lauren!" Dave snapped and I suppressed a laugh.

"Aw, Dave!" I said and wrapped my arms around his strong abdomen. "You're much better for me. And although I would usually approve of hair products, I like your hair!" I insisted.

"He has the Karofsky curls," Lauren said, gesturing to her own wavy hair. When I looked at Lauren properly I realised her and Dave had some quite similar features. Although her hair was a lighter colour, it was definitely the same texture. Their eyes were also very similar, but where as Dave's were hazel with a slight amount of specks of green, hers had a larger amount of green in them. Just as Dave was good looking, Lauren was quite beautiful.

"They're some lovely curls too," I said, pulling my hand up to comb my fingers through a handful of his hair. "Hey, Dave. I've been wondering actually about something you said on our first date."

Dave's eyes flicked to me, as did those of his sister who now had a curious expression.

"You said that a certain sport often calmed you down," I told him and Lauren seemed to understand.

"You should go swimming!" Lauren called immediately.

"What?" Dave inquired.

"You said you get lost in the water. I was thinking it might help you think a bit?" I suggested. He considered it for a minute before I added, "I'll come with? As long as I don't get my hair wet. Chlorine does not agree with it!"

"You know that's not actually a bad idea. It might help me clear my head a little," he muttered vacantly.

I looked up the clock which read half past 12. "We have time to go now if you'd like. If we just stop off at mine on the way," I told him.

"Okay then. Lauren, you coming?" he asked, turning to his sister.

"If you don't mind. I haven't been in a while," she said. Suddenly Dave was beaming and I recognised that I'd made the right decision suggesting it. He rushed upstairs with Lauren to grab some things and came down not long after fully dressed with a string bag slung over his shoulder. His sister followed him in a similar state, her hair pulled up into a pony tail.

"Let's go," Dave encouraged and we went and climbed into his car. I sat in the front with him while Lauren took the back seat. "It's been so long since I've been swimming!" Dave exclaimed with the glee of a small child and I smiled at the happiness that had overcome him. It would be good for him to get some time to think to himself.

We stopped by my house where I hurriedly grabbed a towel and my swimming shorts from the last time my dad and I had visited his friend who happened to have a pool. I also grabbed a towel and hesitated before grabbing a variety of skin products. After stuffing them into my older Marc Jacobs bag, and grabbing my wallet I rushed back out and into the car so we could drive to the pool.

The destination Dave chose was in Westerville, which surprised me as it was quite a drive, but it was also a safe place for Dave. It was highly unlikely we'd see anyone and I didn't think he was prepared to face anybody just yet. When we got there we paid and rushed off to the changing room, Lauren telling us "No getting up to anything inappropriate in there," before hurrying into the women's changing room, leaving us both red faced. I changed quickly and found myself a locker to put my things in. Dave came out of his own changing room and I couldn't help but look him over a few times.

In his shorts, this was the most of him I'd ever seen and he was _definitely_ anything but chubby. His chest and abdomen were as strong as they felt, his arms chiselled masterpieces and his shoulders broad. I was hit by a wave of self consciousness and I realised how different my body was compared to his. I, being pale, thin and in no way athletic, looked so different to him. However I couldn't help but wince at the fading dark patches spread across his body and the waterproof bandage which now covered the cuts on his arm.

He made his way towards me, choosing a locker next to mine. He had his bag clutched to his chest as if hiding himself after my glances. I smiled at him as we put our things away and then took a step closer to him.

"I don't know if anybody ever told you this, Dave, but you're hot!" I told him, my hand gripping the top of his arm.

"I don't know if anybody ever told you this, Kurt, but you're gorgeous," he said with a wink.

"You ready?" I asked, gesturing towards the exit and taking his hand in mine.

"As I'll ever be," was his reply and with Dave I strolled towards the exit, hoping that this could help me on my way to fixing Dave.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So this chapter is pretty long and random... Anyway I've added some of Britishness because I have a friend in America who informed me that he (and the people he knows) doesn't drink tea with milk and sugar. As I am very stereotypically English when it comes to tea drinking, I decided I'd force some tea with milk and sugar into the boys and Lauren :') I also had cheese on toast with Branston pickle so I decided I'd share the experience. Anyways, sorry if this is a bit long and drony and sorry if there are any mistakes. I thought swimming would make Dave feel better. I hope you enjoy :) <strong>_


	30. Chapter 30

**Dave**

The familiar sensation as I slipped into the water of the pool almost instantly made me feel better. I'd honestly missed this, and high school meant it was a rare occasion that I actually got to go to the pool and just let myself go. I almost immediately slipped my whole body under the water, my ears filling with the soothing hum which the water brought.

I shot back to the top after a few seconds, shaking the water from my eyes as I emerged. Kurt and Lauren were perched on the edge of the pool, Kurt swirling his long, lithe legs in the water. I knew Kurt was beautiful, extremely beautiful. As beautiful as a guy could be. But now I saw him so exposed and I realised he was achingly beautiful. It was surely unfair.

Seeing Kurt in the changing room as I came out made me feel suddenly self conscious. I suddenly felt so big and bulky next to Kurt and couldn't wait until I was under the protective cloak of water. Admittedly, I'd lost some weight since I started going back for a few days after school and working out in the gym, but I was still conscious of Kurt looking. I had not only my size to worry about, but the fact that I was covered in dark black and purple bruises. I did have the waterproof bandage covering up the scratches, but that just insinuated that there was something else there.

"I don't know if anybody ever told you this, Dave, but you're hot!" Kurt had said in the changing room after surveying me. Was he saying that because he wanted to make me feel better or because he actually thought it? I couldn't decide, but I knew my response had been 100% true. Kurt somehow managed to look gorgeous whether he was fully clothed or half naked. I couldn't say I knew how gorgeous he looked fully naked but I assumed it would be just as gorgeous, if not more. Thinking of Kurt fully naked probably wasn't a good idea when I was in the pool though.

I swam over to my sister and boyfriend who both beamed at me. "Aren't you coming in?" I asked and they both exchanged a glance. "C'mon, don't make me drag you in!"

"But my hair..." they both whine almost simultaneously.

"Wimps!" I called and swam closer. I set my feet on the wall of the pool and grabbed one of each of their legs and pulled. Lauren was pulled straight in and had to wave her arms around frantically to keep her head above the water. Kurt, however, was sensible enough to hold on tightly to the edge and it took another hand a few more tugs to get him in.

He pouted as he too tried to keep his head above water. "Dave!" he complained, but I ended up laughing at him.

"Aw c'mon, Kurt. You can't go swimming without actually swimming!" I told him.

"My hair will kill me!" he moaned and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Live a little! If you don't then I'll splash you!" I threatened. It was an empty, and pretty pathetic, threat but it was worth it as Kurt frowned at me and dove into the water, burying his head beneath it. He ran his fingers down his face when he came up to get rid of the excess water and narrowed his eyes at me.

"I can feel the chlorine seeping through my skin..." Kurt exaggerated.

"I guess this means you won't be racing me to the end of the pool?" I asked and he snickered at me.

"You're on Karofsky!" he called and thrashed through the water ahead of me. He was quite far ahead when I began racing after him but I managed to catch up soon. We got to the end of the pool around the same time and ended up erupting in a fit of laughter.

"I think I did well," Kurt confessed.

"You did. You're quite fast, considering..." I teased and Kurt furrowed his brow.

"Considering what?" he asked, curiously.

"Oh nothing," I said and was about to speed off when we were interrupted.

"Kurt?" called a voice and we both looked around to see a guy swimming in our direction. His hair was fairly long and wet, swept to one side out of his face. I could see it was blonde, but the water made it appear darker. I didn't recognise him, but apparently Kurt did.

"Jeff?" he questioned with a grin. The boy he referred to as Jeff had now reached us and was sharing a friendly smile with Kurt. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think? Swimming!" Jeff jested and Kurt laughed.

"Of course. Silly me!" Kurt said and turned to look at me. "Dave this is Jeff. He's one of Blaine's friends from Dalton. Jeff, this is my boyfriend, Dave."

"Nice to meet you, Dave. I must say though, Kurt, I thought there was something going on between you and Blaine," he admitted and Kurt shot him a confused glance.

"What do you mean?" Kurt queried.

"Ever since him and Aaron broke up, he hasn't really talked about much more than you," Jeff had said.

"Him and Aaron broke up!" Kurt had asked and Jeff nodded.

"About a week ago. Did he not tell you?"

"I haven't really spoken to him. I've agreed to meet up with him tomorrow," Kurt told him.

"Maybe I should leave him to explain," Jeff mumbled. "It's been great seeing you anyway, Kurt. I don't see you much at the Warbler parties or anything. Get Blaine to bring you to some. And bring Dave of course. Nice meeting you too, Dave."

"And you Jeff," I said and with Kurt's farewells, Jeff swam off towards the changing rooms.

"Looks like I have some competition," I said with a smirk.

"You do, do you?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, looks like Blaine's trying to gain back his missed opportunity. I can't blame him to be honest. You're difficult to stop talking about. I don't know if you noticed, but you're pretty amazing," I told him and his cheeks flushed pink.

"I'm really not. Anyway you have no competition what so ever. I don't even think of Blaine like that any more. You're the one I want and you're the one I have. That's all I need," Kurt said in a hushed voice.

"That's good. I wasn't exactly feeling fit to fight Blaine for you. You never know what sort of weapons he might have up his sleeve. Maybe a pot of hair gel to throw in my eyes. I can guarantee you though that my tweezers will bring him down!" I jested and Kurt chuckled at me.

"I cannot imagine you having tweezers, David Karofsky!"

"I'm sure Lauren has some that I can use," I excused.

"God, you're so mean," he said with a friendly shove in the chest. I acted wounded and allowed the shove to push me backwards so I glided back into the water.

"You can talk Hummel. Now race you to the other end?" I asked and before he even had chance to answer I'd began swimming towards the other end of the pool. This time I sped ahead and reached the other end with Kurt a few metres behind me.

"No fair! I wasn't expecting it!" Kurt complained as he swam closer.

"Yeah, well check this out. Looks like Lauren's pulled," I said, nodding over to where my sister was leaning on the edge of the pool casually talking to a tall, dark haired guy. She absent mindedly flipped her hair as she spoke. Definitely some flirting going on there.

"I don't blame her. He's hot," he said with a wicked smile at me.

"Hey! Stop making me jealous of some straight dude," I moaned.

"What? Tall," he stepped closer and looked up at me"muscular," he grabbed at my upper arm "and dark hair," his hands wandered to my sodden hair. "Just my type," he said with a whisper that sent shivers down my spine.

"Too bad I don't know anybody of that description. I could hook you up," I said. My grin widened as Kurt rolled his eyes at me.

"Obviously someone looks in the mirror even less than I expected!" Kurt grabbed my upper arms and squeezed my biceps. "Seriously, where the hell have you been hiding all this?" He eyes flickered towards my chest and I felt my face flush.

"Oi, stop checking me out!" I chuckled.

"I must say, I don't think I'm the only one," Kurt said, glancing over to a few girls who were sitting on the edge of the pool near Lauren. "Should I be jealous?"

"They are so not checking me out. They're probably wondering why I look like a used punching bag," I assured him. "Or why I'm talking to such an attractive guy."

"Dave. I hang around with a lot of girls and I know what it looks like when they check guys out. I think that girl just dumped her boyfriend so she could stare at your arms," he told me and I let out a roar of laughter.

"God, Kurt, you're making me blush!" I said and smiled at him. "Shall we put an end to their misery then?"

Kurt smirked approvingly and I swooped down to place a soft and very wet kiss on his lips. He smiled into the kiss and stepped closer, going slightly on his tiptoes so that our chests met half way. Our lips separated but our noses stayed touching and I grinned at the boy in front of me. Kurt's eyes flickered away for a moment but then he met my gaze again.

"Yeah, they look disappointed. Damn, I'm going to start getting jealous every time you take off your shirt in public aren't I?" Kurt whispered.

"Are you kidding? I get jealous every time you're fully clothed in public. I think you make some straight guys question their sexuality."

Kurt scoffed at this but I pressed my face closer to meet his lips once more.

"Too much PDA guys!" a voice cut through the moment. We broke apart and found Lauren with her hands on her hips and a wicked grin spread across her face.

"Oh sorry. We were going to come and talk to you, but I think you were a tad busy yourself," I teased. I saw Lauren bite her lip and her eyes flickered to where she'd come over from.

"What's his name?" Kurt asked.

"Daniel. I was sat watching you guys and he came up and offered his company. He's a swimming instructor here but he said he's not working until later and decided to have a swim before he started work," she explained.

"Interesting. Get his number?" Kurt pressed on.

"Well, I didn't have anything to write it on or even a pen so when he went I gave him my locker number. He's going to put it in there," she said with a grin.

"Congrats, sis! I must warn you though, you might have to keep Kurt away. I think he was drooling," I kidded.

"I was not! A gay guy can appreciate another man's looks without anything else about it, okay? I'm sure you've done it too, David," he told me. Admittedly, I had checked out Sam Evans' ass a few times and as much as I hated to admit it, Puck had some really nice arms. Sure I'd checked out guys in public and celebrities, but that was completely normal.

"Be more discreet next time," I said with a smirk.

"Fine. But you've done well there, Lauren," Kurt commented.

Lauren was smiling dreamily so after her and Kurt had had what I liked to call 'girl talk' she went off to shower and Kurt and I had one last swim around the pool. We both got out soon after and headed for the changing rooms. We stopped at our lockers, Kurt pulling out a wash bag full of bottles and lotions. I couldn't say I was surprised about this. I grabbed the two bottles, one containing shower gel and the other shampoo, that I had still in my swimming bag when I came to finding it.

We headed to the showers, which were in blocks rather than cubicles and I had to push the idea of showering with Kurt from my mind.

"I am going to have to double my skin care routine and use extra conditioner now. Darn chlorine!" Kurt complained and I smirked at him.

"You're such a drama queen!" I commented. I expected him to frown at me but instead he just giggled.

We reached the showers and continued chatting as we used them. I kept my gaze off Kurt as soon as he started to lather himself in some bubbly cream. I was sure I'd had a dream like this and I did not want any 'little problems' at this point. Who'd have really thought I'd be in the situation where a half naked Kurt Hummel was showering next to me?

Instead of Kurt, I concentrated on cleaning myself up. The smell of the chlorine was thick in the showers and I scrubbed myself thoroughly to rid of the smell of it on me. I could see from the corner of my eye that Kurt was doing the same. I tried to ignore the pain inflicted when I pushed down on certain areas and bruises and it seemed Kurt was doing the same, refraining from wincing whenever I did.

A while later, after we'd showered and changed I stood near the mirrors watching as Kurt applied face creams and messed with his hair.

"It looks awful," he said, a saddened expression as he glared into the mirror.

"Your hair always looks good!" I told him and he smiled at me.

"You have to say that though," he said.

"I do not. If you looked like a bag spanners then I'd be the first to point it out. But that day will never come beings as you always seem to look perfect!"

"You're such a charmer. What did I ever do to deserve you, huh?"

"I've asked myself a similar question thousands of times," I said truthfully and continued to watch as he ran a comb glazed with some form of product through his hair.

"That'll do me. I'll just leave it to finish drying," he said finally and turned on his heel. "Ready to go?"

We found Lauren waiting outside, looking very pleased with herself. She was clutching her phone eagerly and dangling her legs from the tall chair she was sitting on.

"Finally guys! Thought you weren't coming. I got you both a hot chocolate," she told us and gestured towards the table she was sat at where 3 take away cups. She got up from her seat and said "want to take them with us?"

We both nodded and grabbed the full cups on the table. We made our way to my car. I settled my drink in between the chairs in the cup holder where as I saw Kurt clutched his to his chest and sipped it every so often.

Kurt had been correct as usual. The swimming really had made me feel a whole lot better. Not only had I got to spend time with a half naked Kurt Hummel, but I'd also been able to forget all of my worries like they were nothing. I no longer cared that I was covered in marks and bruises and cuts. I didn't care that my best friend was involved in it. I didn't care if the world was against me.

I just didn't care.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So I'm 30 chapters in and I will wrap it up soon because this is so freakin' long! I must confess, I haven't actually decided how this is going to end but I'm sure I'll either figure it out or someone will give me a kick ass idea or something. Anyway, I hope you're enjoying and I hope you like my half naked, wet Kurtofsky kisses. Apologies for any mistakes :)<strong>_

**_And after re-reading I realised I put Nick when I was describing Jeff. Silly me! So I've corrected that. My bad!_**


	31. Chapter 31

**Kurt**

A question had been nibbling at my tongue since the showers, but I didn't exactly want to ask in front of Dave's sister. In fact I was hesitant about asking it in the first place but I knew if I didn't then I would worry about it.

I'd left Dave's and was now sitting at home contemplating how I was going to phrase this question when I asked him. I absent mindedly grabbed my phone and dialled Lauren's number, which I still had to use to contact Dave.

"Hello?" answered Lauren.

"Hey, Lauren. Is Dave around?"

"Oh sure, Kurt. I'll go put him on."

I heard footsteps and then a mumble as Lauren informed Dave that I was on the phone. It didn't take long for Dave's voice to appear.

"Hey, Kurt!" he called cheerily.

"Hi. Erm. Is Lauren gone?" I asked nervously. What was I doing? I couldn't ask this now! Not after all that Dave was going through, surely. What kind of person was I?

"Yeah, she went back downstairs... Why?"

"I need to ask you something sort of... personal," I informed him.

"Oh... what's up, Kurt?"

"Do you find me sexually attractive?" The question slipped past my tongue before I had chance to stop it and although it was a huge relief to finally ask it, I realised now was definitely not the best time and that I sounded rather pathetic.

My thoughts were interrupted however by Dave, who seemed to have burst out laughing. "Do not laugh at me, David Karofsky! I'm serious!" I demanded.

"W-what? Really? You have to be kidding?" he said, his breath heavy from the unexpected laughter.

"I'm not kidding," I told him.

"What's made you ask that, Kurt?" he asked me and I bit my lip before confessing the reason for my sudden paranoia.

"Earlier, when we were in the shower, the way you looked away from me. It was like you couldn't stand to look at me. I just thought that maybe I didn't completely satisfy your tastes," I admitted. Another roar of laughter erupted from the phone. "What!"

"Kurt, you're so oblivious. I didn't look away from you because I don't think you're sexually attractive. The complete opposite reason actually. I didn't want you to have me arrested or something 'cause it's hard to hide things like that in swimming shorts," he told me.

"What, seriously?" I asked in disbelief.

"I don't know if you've noticed, Kurt, but you're really hot and what you were doing in the shower may have made my imagination wander a bit," he confessed.

"Oh," was all I managed to respond.

"You don't have to worry about me being attracted to you in any way shape of form," he continued. "You definitely don't dissatisfy my tastes."

"I'm going to sound really stupid here, but why have you never made a move?" I asked. I hoped I wouldn't have to explain to him what I meant and clearly he picked up on what I was saying.

"Well, firstly I didn't know if you were ready for that and I'm kind of hoping you won't dump my ass. I don't want to rush you into anything and I don't want you to feel like I'm pushing you. Also I'm not exactly … uh ..." he thought of a way to phrase it. "Experienced."

"Trust me neither am I," I admitted.

"Honestly, there have been times when I just wanted to carry you upstairs and rip your clothes off and oh my god I'm going too far. Please shut me up..."

"Thank you, Dave," I mumbled.

"What for?"

"For being honest with me. For respecting me. You're truly amazing."

"I could say the same about you," he said.

"Right, I'm going to go. I've got to be up early to meet Blaine. I'll call or text if I need you," I told him.

"Okay. Bye Kurt."

"Bye, Dave."

"Oh and Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"Love you."

"Love you too."

I managed to sleep well that night, now that everything had been cleared up. I'd got up very early so that I could prepare myself for the day. I was meeting Blaine at 10 at the Lima Bean, which meant I got up at 8, giving me an hour and a half to get ready and half an hour to get there.

When I arrived, I found Blaine was already there. As it was the weekend, he was out of his Dalton uniform and in his normal clothes. His preppy jumper and neat bow tie brought a smile to my face as I went and joined him at the table he'd chosen.

"Hey, Blaine!" I said as I sat down.

He looked up, immediately returning my smile. "Kurt! It's so good to see you!"

"And you. It's been to long! I think we need a regular hook up, I miss your terrible Blaine advice," I jested.

"I miss your diva tantrums," he chortled.

"So how's life? I hear you and Aaron broke up."

"How did you know that?" His eyes grew wide as he watched me curiously.

"I saw Jeff yesterday at the swimming baths and he might have mentioned it," I explained.

"Oh. Well, yeah we did," he admitted.

"Why? I thought you guys were happy," I queried.

"Don't get my wrong, Aaron's a great guy. He's sweet and kind and funny, but I realised that I didn't feel the way I thought about him," he told me.

"That's alright then I guess. If you didn't feel that way about him then you can't pretend you did," I told him.

"That's not it. It's not just that I didn't have feelings for him. I realised I have feelings for someone else," he said.

"Oh, well that's perfectly fine I guess. You can't help who you have feelings for. The heart wants what the hearts wants right?" I babbled.

"Kurt. I need to tell you who it is."

I wasn't particularly sure why he so urgent to tell me, but instead of questioning I just asked "Who?"

"You."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Short chapter, I know, but Kurt just can't lead a drama free life! So bring on some Blaine drama!<strong>_


	32. Chapter 32

**Kurt**

"Blaine. Please don't do this," I begged, but Blaine decided to continue.

"I can't help it Kurt. Ever since we stopped talking regularly I realised how much I miss you. It hurt me, Kurt. And when you told me that you and Dave were dating, I realised I was actually jealous of him," Blaine informed me.

"Blaine, stop. Don't do this to me."

"Do what?" he mumbled obliviously.

"This. I mean, I have Dave-" I started, but Blaine cut me off.

"C'mon, Kurt. He's no good for you!" he argued.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, he's not exactly been friendly to you in the past, and yeah he's out now but that doesn't make any difference. He's consuming your life. I spoke to Mercedes. I called her and asked about you and she said that you're constantly worrying about him. You've started pushing people away, Kurt," he said.

"That's hardly fair, Blaine. We've gotten over the past. And of course I'm constantly worrying about him. Just like I worried about my dad when he was sick. I'm going to do everything in my power to help him, even if it's just be there for him," I told him.

"It's nothing like your dad. That's completely different," Blaine argued.

"No, it's not! It's exactly the same!"

"And why's that?"

"Because I love him."

Blaine sat across from me, staring with wide eyes as if he wasn't expecting what I'd just said. "You … love him," he repeated.

"Yeah. I thought you'd have known that," I mumbled. He didn't reply so I continued instead. "Blaine. You're a great friend. I did used to have feelings for you, but that was before. Dave's my boyfriend and I'll be there for him through thick and thin. I thought as a friend you'd understand that. If you were going through the same as Dave, I'd be there for you too."

"I miss you, Kurt," he admitted.

"I miss you too. I like hanging out with you and talking to you and being your friend, but that's all I can be," I told him.

"I guess I should apologise for piling this on top of all the other things you have to worry about," he whispered.

"It's fine, don't worry. Shall we just forget this happened and go shopping?" I asked.

Blaine smiled at me and mumbled "I'd like that."

So Blaine and I returned to our normal behaviour, but what he told me stuck in my mind. If he'd have said that half a year ago then I would have jumped at the opportunity to get with him. But now Blaine's advances just added to the pressure to please everyone else. I didn't want Blaine and I to grow apart and I didn't want Blaine's confessions to cause awkwardness between us.

So Blaine and I pretended everything was fine, like nothing was said and it was nice. It was nice to have him to talk to. He'd been through a lot and therefore had so much experience. He'd helped me when I was down and helped me get through things. Including when I'd been bullied. Even though I didn't need his help any more, I still wanted his friendship.

Blaine was so much different to Dave. Blaine was more like I was. He concentrated on his appearance and expressed his talents as much as possible and I loved it. I loved that we had so much in common, but it was too much to date him. We were too similar to be together.

The day with Blaine was great, I had to admit. We agreed we'd meet up some other time as we both decided that we needed to catch up more! We stayed out for a long time and I didn't get home until half 5. I decided it would probably be a good time to catch up on all the homework I'd been avoiding for a while.

I whizzed through my French work, struggled through the maths and completely gave up with the science. I got went through my night time routine and settled down into bed with my mobile. I decided to ring Dave to see when he was coming back to school, so I found Lauren's name and dialled it. I was surprised when Dave picked up.

"Hello?" said Dave.

"Hey, it's Kurt," I told him.

"Oh hey, Kurt. Have a good day with Blaine?"

"Yeah it was good," I muttered. I decided not to mention what Blaine had told me as I wasn't sure how Dave would react. "I got some shopping done. Bought some new jeans and an Alexander McQueen jumper. How was your day?"

"It was good. I caught up on some Halo, went to Nandos, I was dragged into Forever 21 and had to help Lauren decide which top looked better. They all looked the same to me..."

"Sounds great! I was wondering if you'd decided when you wanted to come back to school?"

"I was going to come back tomorrow actually. No point in staying in all day on my own," he told me.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I've thought it through and I'd rather just get straight back into normal life. I don't want everyone thinking I can't face them. Besides, I don't even know how many people know what happened. If I don't show up then people will know something's wrong," he told me.

"True. Did you want a lift?"

"How about I give you one. I'll come pick you up about 8?"

"That's good with me. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Okay, bye Kurt."

"Bye Dave."

**Dave**

I was surprisingly confident about going in on Monday morning. It had been less than a week since I'd been attacked in the locker room, but I was sure it wouldn't happen again. Well I would make sure it wouldn't happen again. Perhaps I'd let down my 'tough guy' image and I was going to reinforce it, but I was definitely going to show that it's still there.

When I went to Kurt's in the morning to pick him up, he was biting his lip aggressively and fumbling with his clothes.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

"You seem nervous. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I just don't want anything to happen to you again," he confessed.

"Nothing is going to happen to me! Nothing would have happened last time if I hadn't been caught off guard. And I won't be wandering off alone again. Don't worry about me!" I reassured him.

"Fine. I have my eye on you though, Karofsky!" he teased.

"As long as it's not on any other guy," I jested.

We got in the car and made our way to school, singing, talking and laughing as normal. I didn't even care any more about who did it. Okay, I still felt a little betrayal, but I should have seen it coming. I knew this wasn't going to be easy. I wasn't scared of being beaten up either. I figured there were only so many times I could be beaten up and, as long as I wasn't taken from behind again, I would be able to fight back.

We got to school and I took a deep breath before I entered the building. I was tempted to cling to Kurt's hand, but I decided against it. I didn't want to stand out any more than I did now with the faded marks on my face and neck. Luckily, my clothes managed to hide the rest of my body and I still had a bandage covering the cuts on my arm, just in case.

I didn't see Azimio, Strando, Tinsley or Rashad at all. I assumed they'd been avoiding me, but only when I spoke to Finn did I find out their real whereabouts.

"Hey, dude. How you doing?" said Finn as I walked into my first lesson and sat down at my usual desk near him.

"Good, thanks. The weekend gave me time to get over it," I told him.

"Good to hear. What do you think's going to happen to the guys?" he asked me. "I think they got called into Figgins' office."

"I have no idea," I said, truthfully.

"Hopefully they'll get expelled. If you ask me, even being expelled is a soft punishment," he said.

"Well, you know what the school boards like. They don't really care about things like this."

"Beiste is sticking up for you though. She'll make sure they get punished one way or another."

I couldn't help but think about how they were going to be punished. It wouldn't really help in all honesty, even if they did deserve it. It's not like them being punished would take it back and as much as I disliked him now, I felt bad for Azimio. This was definitely going to effect him, his parents weren't exactly the most understanding.

I was called into Figgins' office half way though my first lesson where I found the four boys sitting just outside. Neither of them looked at me as I walked past them and into Figgins' office. After I walked in he offered me a seat which I took precariously.

"David, I assume you know why I called you in here," he stated and I nodded. "Well, before I can create a report, I'm going to need you to hear your point of view. We've got those of the others, we just need yours."

"What will happen if you create the report? To them, I mean," I asked him.

"Well, their points of view are very truthful and so therefore it's highly likely they'll be expelled. You can, of course, press charges against them or get the police involved, but that it entirely your decision, David."

"And what if I don't give evidence?"

"Then I can't create a report and can't expel them," he told me.

"Okay. I'm not going to give evidence."

* * *

><p><strong><em>BAM! Sorry for any mistakes!<em>**


	33. Chapter 33

**Dave**

I'd been prepared to have it seen that they were expelled. To make sure they were punished in every way possible. But when it had came down to it, I hadn't done it. And why was that?

I wasn't sure what had been running through my head when I'd said I didn't want to give evidence, but I didn't regret it. After thinking about it for a bit, I realised I had plenty of reasons to let them off. The first being, even though Azimio had hurt me, I'd been his friend since we were kids. He'd been a good friend up until that point and I owed him something for being there for me all of those years. It didn't mean I forgave him or anything. It didn't change anything.

The others I didn't really care that much about. As much as I hated what they'd done, I was over it and giving evidence would just keep bringing it back up. It would just be a reminder that something happened. I'd let out all the anger and upset and I was willing to move on from that point.

"Hey, Dave. How'd it go? Finn said you got called into Figgins' office," said Kurt when we met up at lunch.

"Yeah. He wanted me to give my view of the story to create a report," I told him.

"Oh, so is he expelling them?" he asked, eagerly.

"No. I didn't talk."

"What? Why not?"

"For a few different reasons. I know that what they did was wrong and all, but I'm over it and I don't want a constant reminder of what happened. And I know I was really pissed off about it, but Azimio was my best friend for years. He covered for me loads of times. Not on anything this bad, but I guess I owe him that much. Don't worry I'm not going back to him. I just want to forget this all happened," I explained.

"Are you sure, Dave? It was pretty bad what they did," he asked me.

"Absolutely. If they do anything again, I'll be right in there, but for now let's just forget about it."

"Well, I guess it's your decision..."

"Let's go get lunch and we'll talk about it later," I said and he gave a dubious smile before taking my arm and leading me to the canteen. However, on the way, we were interrupted.

"Dave?"

I whipped around to see Azimio standing behind me, hands in his pockets and a sincere expression on his face.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked.

"Kurt, go save us a table. I won't be a minute," I said to Kurt. He hesitated, but went ahead anyway, leaving me with Azimio in the empty corridor.

"Look, thanks man. I really am sorry and -" Azimio started, but I cut him off.

"This doesn't mean I forgive you or I've got your back or anything. I just want to forget this whole thing happened, but that doesn't mean I will," I told him.

"But, dude. You're my best friend..."

"No. I was your best friend. Until you did this."

"Look, I'm really sorry. I know I shouldn't have and I honestly really regret it. Nothing like that will ever happen again," he argued.

"It shouldn't have happened in the first place. If you had a problem with me, you could have just said it in the first place."

"I don't have a problem with you. I don't care if you're off riding rainbows with Hummel or whatever. I just want me bro back."

"Too late, dude," I muttered, before turning around and heading towards the canteen. I found Kurt sat with Mercedes and Rachel, both who I'd began speaking to since I'd started sitting with Kurt. Mercedes was one of the sweetest girls I'd ever met. She didn't look at people and judge. She got to know people and decided whether they were a good person or not. She was also very forgiving. I understood that she didn't particularly like me before as I'd been horrible to her best friend, but now she understood the reasons and she saw I was truly sorry she treated me like a friend. Rachel, may have been the most self centred person I'd ever met, but she was actually quite sweet when you looked past her loud opinions and the love of herself.

"Everything alright?" Kurt whispered as I sat down. I nodded and he went back to his conversation with Mercedes, who had apparently noticed his jumper was a girl's jumper, to which he's said something about how fashion has no gender or something. Kurt had shoved some food in front of me, but I wasn't particularly hungry (big shock, I know).

"So, David. Did you want to come bowling on the weekend? It's meant to be a Glee thing, but as you're dating Kurt you should come too," said Rachel, who I immediately turned to.

"Really?" was my first reaction and I realised I sounded rather pathetic.

"Yeah, of course. I mean, you're not in Glee, but you're one of us," she said with a grin. 'One of us'. That somehow made me beam like an idiot.

"Oh, okay then. That sounds good. I'm in!" I replied.

"Great! It's going to be awesome. We've not had a 'Glee night out' in ages! Of course I see Finn all the time and Kurt too and we have rehearsals, but it's nice to see everyone at once out of school. I mean..." I kind of zoned out from there. Rachel was a lovely girl and all, but sometimes she went on a bit.

Luckily I was saved by the bell and Kurt dragged me off to class.

"You don't mind me coming on the weekend do you?" I asked him.

"Of course not. I'm glad you're coming actually. It's nice that you can get on with my friends and I can assure you that they're great friends!"

"That's good then. I mean, I guess I've got along with the Glee guys who are on the team, but I've never really spoken to any of them except Finn outside of football. It'll be nice to get to socialise with them outside of that," I said.

"It's going to be good. You can come to mine after too if you want. No doubt Finn will go to Rachel's so why not?" was Kurt's response.

"Sure that sounds great!"

I looked down at Kurt, appreciating every inch of his beauty. I still wasn't sure how I'd convinced him to date me but I wasn't going to try and change his mind. He still made my heart beat a little faster every time I saw him and little butterflies erupt from in my stomach every time he kissed me.

And to think he was worried that he wasn't sexually attractive to me. Jesus, sometimes it took all I had to stop myself ripping off those painted on jeans and tight waist coats. I didn't think he'd appreciate me telling him some of the inappropriate thoughts that he starred in frequently. Plus the inappropriate dreams. Yeah he definitely wouldn't appreciate that.

I took Kurt's hand in mine, loving the way our fingers entwined perfectly, and I was so happy to have him and his friends. If Kurt hadn't been there, I'd still be the closeted, homophobic bully with nothing much to live for. I wasn't popular any more, but I wasn't a bully either. I wasn't in the closet any more and I didn't have to act homophobic any more. I missed my 'old life' in one way. The security of the popularity and friends. I didn't have to worry about people hating me for being different, or being beaten up. I was, however, glad that I was free now. Free to be me. To love who I loved and be friends with people who were actually decent.

I would never forget the security I used to have, but I'd never go back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quite a short chapter and kind of bad ending, but here we are. Sorry for any mistakes.<strong>_


	34. Chapter 34

**Kurt**

The bowling was a great night. Okay, I wasn't actually that good at bowling, but I somehow managed to beat Brittany. That wasn't that difficult though as she sent her bowling ball down other people's lanes on more than one occasion. I'd been quite worried that Dave wouldn't talk to anyone other than Finn and maybe Mercedes and Rachel as these were the only ones he really interacted with at lunch. However, he spoke to everyone. I went to the bathroom at one point and came back to find him having a friendly conversation with Santana. The words friendly and Santana didn't normally go together. We headed to Breadsticks, where we ate. I sat next to Dave, reaching to squeeze his hand at various points of the night. I noted how Mercedes was sitting rather close to Sam Evans, with whom she was in deep conversation with. She hadn't told me of any relationship she had with Sam, but the signs were there. Of course Finn sat with Rachel and unsurprisingly, at the end of the night, he approached me and told me he was heading over to Rachel's after and wouldn't be home until morning.

We drove back to mine in Dave's car, as he'd picked me up earlier on the night. The house was empty when we got back and I found a note from my dad saying that he and Carole were visiting one of his old high school friends across town and were going to stop in a hotel over night.

"Well, looks like you can stay here as long as you want. No one's coming back until tomorrow," I told Dave. He beamed at me.

"Don't tell me as long as I want. I won't leave then," he said, settling down on the living room sofa.

"What if I don't want you to leave?" I teased.

"Then I'll stay until you tell me to go," he whispered. I joined him on the sofa and settled myself on his chest, tucking my legs up on the cushions. I reached across his lap for the remote and switched on the TV.

"What do you fancy watching?" I asked, glancing up at him.

"Well I was planning on just watching you so whatever you want," he said.

"Oh, I'm dating a charmer!"

"Really? Have I met him before?" Dave laughed.

"I think you know him very well! He's great, but there's just one problem..."

"And what would that be?"

"His lips are too tempting," I whispered and I unlatched myself from his arm so that I could reach up and press our lips together. He smiled into the kiss and brought his hands around to meet my waist. I let my own arms snake around his neck and pulled myself closer to him so that I ended up kneeling on his lap. I let my legs fall comfortably so I had one knee on either side of his legs as I continued to kiss him. I bit at his bottom lip before tenderly sucking it, earning a moan from my boyfriend. Our tongues swirled together, fighting for dominance.

We broke apart, attempting to regain our breath, and our foreheads rested against each other. I smiled as I took in Dave's hazel gaze and I let my body relax so that I was sitting, legs apart, on Dave's knees. Dave gave out a little whimper and bit his lip.

"Are you okay?" I whispered.

"Yeah. You're just so beautiful. It seems to have a certain effect on me," he confessed. His eyes flickered between my eyes and lips, which were now turned up into a smile.

"I can feel that," I told him. From my previous position I had felt the erm... 'effect' I had on Dave at that moment in time and I couldn't deny he had the same effect on me. I reached back up to place feverish kisses on Dave's jawline, working my way down to his neck.

"You know... no one's home... 'till morning?" I murmured through the kisses. I felt Dave swallow as I found my way further down his neck. He didn't speak but I felt him nod. "Do you trust me?" I asked, pulling away to look at Dave in full profile.

"Always," Dave whispered, his voice sounding thick.

"Okay," I said with a smirk, and after another kiss on the lips, I climbed off of him, grabbed his hand and lead him away from the living room towards my bedroom.

As soon as I'd closed the door, I reattached our lips allowing my hands to become more adventurous. They found their way under Dave's shirt, sweeping across his soft chest. His hands mimicked, instead running over my back. His fingers tenderly traced my spine and I shivered into the touch.

I guided up backwards, until the back of my legs hit the bed and I allowed us to collapse onto it. Dave rolled onto his back, dragging me with him so that I was once again straddling him. We slowly began disposing of one another's clothes, starting with my fingers pulling at Dave's shirt and breaking apart from him for just a second to pull it over his head. He did the same with my own shirt and we felt our ways back to settle on the bed. When we were almost fully undressed, both in just our underwear, we broke apart once more and I watched as Dave bit his lip thoughtfully.

"Do you love me?" I asked him quietly.

"I love you more than anything," he whispered.

"That's good, because I love you too," I replied to him, before diving in for another kiss. As our bodies mingled together, I knew that there was nothing I'd wanted more than to be with Dave.

* * *

><p>My eyes flickered open and I found my my hands combing through the soft hair of a muscular chest. I glanced up from where I lay, to find Dave smiling down at me, dreamily.<p>

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hi," I mumbled back.

"Are you okay? I didn't... hurt you or anything did I?" he asked me, his smile slipping as he attempted to examine my expression.

"No. It was perfect," I stated.

"Good, because it was perfect for me too," he told me, I smiled at him and snuggled closer to his bare chest.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," and with that, he pulled me closer, his fingers lacing with mine. "I'll love you forever."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay so this was another short chapter (kill me!) but it had to be written before I could end this. Apologies for the lack of smut, if that's what you were waiting for, but I wanted to leave the rest to the imagination. So instead of smut you get some fluff. Woot! Thank you ever so much for reading and I hope you enjoy it :) <strong>_


	35. Chapter 35

**So this is the FINAL chapter of this story! (Gasp!) I'll admit I wrote this chapter a few times because I wasn't really sure in what way to end it, but here it is now! Plus, this is in 3rd person, so it's a little different from the rest of the story. I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it and thank you to anyone who's read! Thank you if you reviewed/favourited and you readers have honestly made me so happy :) Happy reading and (I just can't say it enough) THANK YOU! **

**P.S I'd like to apologise for the short chapter, once again! I didn't want the ending to be long and drony so I made it short and sweet :) **

* * *

><p><strong>4 years later...<strong>

Dave had invited Kurt over to his university dorm that night for a dinner date. They'd found a university that provided for both of them with the courses they wanted and were happy to find that their dorms weren't far from one another. They often had dinner dates, but for Dave this night was extra special.

"So, how was your day?" Dave asked as he served dinner to his boyfriend, adoring him just as much as he had in high school.

"Oh, it was great. My classes were long, but I was looking forward to this too much to care," Kurt said as Dave sat down opposite him. His eyes flickered down to his food before looking back up at Dave with narrowed eyes.

"Is this what I think it is?" asked Kurt. Dave smiled at Kurt's observations, glad that Kurt noticed the relevance to the food he'd made.

"And what would you think it is?" teased Dave.

"It's the special Karofsky pasta sauce that you made the night of our first kiss!" Kurt stated, noting Dave's huge grin. He immediately dug his form into his dinner and began eating it eagerly. "Oh my great gaga! How I love your famous pasta sauce!"

"I'm glad you do, because I love you," commented Dave.

"Oh, I am dating a charmer, aren't I?"

"The amount of times you tell me that. I swear, flattery will you get you everywhere, Kurt Hummel!"

The conversation covered a range of topics including each other's days, their courses, their friends. Dave had said that Lauren had called and that her and Daniel would be visiting sometime during the next week. Kurt had informed Dave about Finn and Rachel's upcoming anniversary and how they'd been invited out to dinner for it. Luckily, Ohio state wasn't too far away from Lima and they'd be able to drive down for the night.

When they finished eating, Dave had what Kurt thought was an odd request.

"Will you dance with me?" asked Dave. Kurt looked at him with curiosity.

"Excuse me?" said Kurt, not sure if he'd heard Dave correctly.

"I said will you dance with me?"

"Erm, sure?" muttered Kurt and he made his way to join Dave as he flicked on some music. He then went on to take Kurt's waist in one hand and his hand in the other. Kurt gripped Dave's shoulder as they swayed in time to the music.

"Hey, Kurt?" Dave whispered, as Kurt's head rested on his other shoulder.

"Yeah?" Kurt murmured into Dave's shoulder.

"Do you remember the first time we ever made love. That night at your house after bowling?" Dave asked.

Kurt nodded and said "Yeah, of course. Why?"

"Well, do you remember what you said after I told you I loved you?"

"I said I'll love you forever," Kurt recalled.

"Is that still true?"

"Of course it is. Why? You're not dumping me are you?" Kurt suddenly pulled his head from Dave's shoulder to examine his expression.

"No! Of course not. Quite the opposite really."

Kurt looked at his boyfriend with a curious expression, wondering what his boyfriend was about to do next. Dave took a deep breath before he continued to speak.

"I didn't want this to be too early, but I honestly love you, Kurt. I love you more than anything in the world. I know we still have university to finish, but I can promise you that I will love you then and will love you forever after that-"

"Dave?" Kurt interrupted. "I love you too, but is this going somewhere?"

"Oh. Right, yeah. So I want you to know that I'm going to be there for your for the rest of your life," he said. He stopped swaying and took a step away from Kurt, letting the hand that was resting on his waist fall and reach into the pocket inside. "So even though it's a bit early and you'll want to wait until after we've finished university..." Dave pulled a small box from his pocket and brought it to the centre of the space between him and Kurt. "I want you to know that I'll love you forever."

He opened the box to reveal the golden band encased in the sleek black box. Dave knelt down so that he was on one knee in front of Kurt, who wasn't really sure if he could believe what was going on.

"It doesn't have to be right away, but one day, will you marry me, Kurt?" Dave asked.

Kurt stared down at David, the shock making him immobile, but he didn't need to think to know what his answer was. He nodded his head vigorously.

"Of course I will," he answered with a grin. "Are you kidding? Yes, yes, yes!"

Dave mimicked his smile and stood up, taking the ring from the box and slipping it onto Kurt's delicate finger. He then took Kurt's hand in his own and stepped closer towards him to lay a sweet kiss on his lips.

"I'll love you forever," Dave whispered as his hands wrapped back around Kurt's waist and they're foreheads leant against each other's.

"And I'll love you forever, David Karofsky. I'll love you until the day I die."

The music had finished, but the pair continued to sway against each other taking in one another's gaze before leaning in for another kiss.

"C'mon," Kurt whispered. "Let's go watch a film... fiancée."


End file.
